You Don't Need Eyes to See
by Blossom the Cellist
Summary: Toadia is Toad and Toadette's daughter, but she isn't just any regular middle schooler; she was born blind. But when Bowser tries to take over the Mushroom Kingdom once again, can Toadia survive Castle Koopa? (Story abandoned; though I couldn't care less if you read it)
1. The Rainbow

This probably sucks really bad, but...here, take the first revised chapter of YDNETS. :P I even changed the chapter title for you guys~! :D

As for my computer being broken, feel free to hate me, but both my stepdad and my mom say to wait for Christmas for a new computer. I guess my computer isn't that bad, but the other day it took me literally thirty minutes just to click on four links to get to the page I wanted, and then when I went to print my homework the whole thing crashed. It's that bad... D:

As for the people who didn't read my profile, my USB port is flat out broken. Anything at all that I plug in there isn't being recognized. So for now, I can't update any stories. I can, however, revise and post one-shots! So guess what I'm doing? :D

Anyways, please enjoy the less sucky first chapter, and rejoice the fact that YDNETS now has zero flames!

:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario. Or Peach, or Toad or Toadette. I do own Toadia and Ms. Toadiza though...or at least I made them up ;)

**Chapter One: The Rainbow**

_(Toadia's POV)_

Hello. My name is Toadia, and I'm a perfectly normal twelve-year-old toad girl. I have blue eyes, an aqua mushroom cap, and I love playing piano. I wear a blue vest, kind of like what my parents, Toad and Toadette, wear. I go to school, play piano, sing in a choir; I love reading, math, and eating lunch with my friend, Toadella…that sounds pretty normal to me.

"Toadia, wake up!" my mom's loud voice echoes from downstairs. My eyes snap open and I sit up. Feeling for the edge of my bed, I push myself over and thankfully land on my feet. I hear the door open as my mom enters. "Hey, Mom," I mumble tiredly.

"How was your sleep?" my mother asks, as any other mom would.

"Good," I yawn. "I dreamed about a rainbow…"

"Again?" my mom laughs, knowing very well what I mean.

"Yep," I say as I stretch. My mom helps me dress. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Cereal," my mom replies. "Your favorite, Shroom Flakes." My mouth twitches up into a smile.

"Thanks, Mom." Mom's hand brushes mine, but I defiantly take a step forward.

"I can walk myself, thank you very much," I mutter as I make my way to the door. At that moment, a conveniently-placed book bag decides to trip me.

Did I mention? I'm blind. Yes, that's completely normal.

I yell out as I fall, but my mom catches me. "Don't do that again, sweetie," Mom gently chides me. I mutter under my breath, but let Mom lead me out of my room and down the steps to the kitchen.

As we enter the kitchen, my mom picks up my cane and hands it to me. I use the cane, make my way over to my chair and pull it out. As I move to sit down, a familiar voice echoes in my ears. "How are you, Toadia?"

I smile, pulling my head up so my eyes are facing the Princess. "Doing well, your Highness."

Princess Toadstool giggles. "You don't have to call me that. Just 'Princess Toadstool' is fine."

"Yes, your Highness," I respond absently, more interested in finding the spoon in the cereal my father just served to me. Suddenly, I realize the mistake I made. My face burning, I quickly correct myself. "I-I mean, Princess Toadstool! S-sorry, Princess…"

"It's okay," Princess Toadstool laughs. I make another grab for the spoon but again miss. The Princess giggles at my attempts. "Here," she says, picking up my hand and placing it on the spoon.

"Thanks," I tell her politely. I take a bite of my cereal. At that moment, I hear Mario's footsteps enter the room. "Hey, Mario," I greet him through a bite of cereal.

"Hey, Toadia," he responds, pulling out the chair next to me. I hear him sit. "How did you know it was me?"

"The way you walk," I reply, a bit annoyed. "I can hear you, you know. I'm not deaf; I'm blind."

We're silent for a moment. Finally, Mario asks, "So…the same dream again last night?" I nod, not questioning how he found out, and Mario sighs. "You know, Toadia…I don't mean to kill your dreams, but you'll probably never see. There's not exactly an operation that will magically make the blind, well, not blind."

"Mmhmm," I mutter, swishing my cereal around with my spoon. Then I lift my head again. "But there's always hope, right? Besides, even if I can't see…"

Mario finds my hand and squeezes it. "You can still become the best pianist in the Mushroom Universe. I'm sure you won't let your blindness stop you."

I smile and take another bite. "I won't." Princess Toadstool takes my cereal bowl away as my mom hurries back into the room.

"Toadia!" she shrieks. "We're going to be late!" She pulls my hand, quickly handing me my cane. I stand up.

"Honey, we still have ten minutes," my dad laughs, walking over.

"I know, but we have to go now!" my mom says quickly, taking a bite of something that sounds soft; it doesn't crunch, like an apple. I'm ninety-nine percent certain that she's eating a cupcake…

I smile, turning around to face Princess Toadstool and Mario. "Well, I guess we'll be going then," I say.

"Bye, Toadia," Princess Toadstool responds, giving a short giggle. Geez, she's full of laughs today.

"Bye, Princess, Mario," my dad says. I follow them out the door and down to the car.

"Hurry hurry hurry!" my mom says quickly as she loads my book bag into the car. I sigh and get into the backseat. My dad jumps into the driver's seat and my mom sits next to him. The car starts to move.

When we get to school in a record beating time of five minutes, my mom helps me out of the car. My therapist-special-needs-toad's footsteps walk over. I honestly don't know what the technical term for her is, but I do know that she's very helpful in getting from class to class.

"Hey, Ms. Toadiza," I say, using her name.

"Hey, Toadia," she responds. To my parents, she says, "I'll take her to class now."

"Okay," my dad replies. Taking my hand and squeezing it, he says, "Bye, Toadia!"

"Bye Dad! Bye Mom!" I smile as I walk away to class.

* * *

><p>So, did you like it? No?<p>

...you hated it D:

...

Anyways, please review! Natsu will eat all you flamer's flames :D

Bye~! :3

-Blossom OUT-


	2. School Days

Yay! I decided to upload some more! I most likely won't do much over the weekdays, because I'm very busy, so I decided to upload to make up for days that I'll miss.

This is Toadia's POV, but it'll be switching by chapter seven. Still, I won't be uploading that chapter for a long time.

Thanks to PeachFan900 for the first review! :D

Sorry about the multiplication thing; I couldn't think of anything sixth graders do in math. At least it wasn't addition...

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things this time: Toadia, Toadella, Ms. Toadley, and the rest of the class. Yeah, but I don't own Mario, no matter how much I wish. :(

**Chapter Two: School Days**

The therapist opens my locker for me. I set my book bag in it and skim my finger across the front of each text book in my locker. Pulling out the ones I need, I slam my locker and walk off to class.

My sixth grade class isn't big; student wise. I've never really seen what the room looks like, so I can't tell you how big it is. But my friends say that it's a pretty big room.

When I enter the room, my friend Toadella pulls out my chair for me. "Hey Toadia!" she says as I sit down. "Have I ever told you how lucky you are, to work for the princess?"

"Yeah, about fifty times," I say.

"Oh, Toadia," Toadella giggles. "Wanna practice multiplication with me?"

"Sure," I mutter. "What is five times six?"

"Um…"

"Thirty. You've gotta get faster than that!" I exclaim.

I hear a chair scrape the floor as Toadella sits down across from me. "I'm sorry, but I don't like math," she says.

"Ask me a question, then."

"Five times three."

"Fifteen," I respond.

"How 'bout seven times eight?"

"Fifty-six."

"Man, you're good," Toadella mumbles. "Let's make it harder. Um… Fifty-two times three."

I think for a second. "One hundred and fifty-six."

"Wow," Toadella says. "How about… sixty-six times five."

"Um… three hundred and thirty."

"Are you sure?" she asks. I hear Toadella punching in numbers on a calculator. "Wow, you're right!"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Okay, but I'm probably not going to get it right," Toadella replies.

"I'll start off easy," I say. "Six times six."

"Thirty-six?"

"Yep! Um, eight times six."

"Forty-two?"

"No, that's seven times six," I say.

"Then what is it?" Toadella asks.

"Forty-eight," I say.

"Shoot."

I jump when I hear the bell ring. My teacher raps on the desk. "Everyone, be quiet!"

Almost instantly, everyone is silent. "I'm giving everyone their pop quiz now," the teacher says. "It's on multiplication."

My classmates groan. Toadella's voice whispers in my ear, "It's a good thing we practiced!"

I nod, waiting to hear the teacher's directions.

"Toadia, I'll be giving you your quiz. Everyone else, you'll be taking it on paper." I hear the rustle of papers as the teacher passes out the quiz.

After everyone has their test, the teacher says, "You may start." I hear her footsteps approach me and I turn my unseeing eyes on her. "Good morning," she says.

"Good morning, Miss Toadley."

I hear her pull out a chair. "How was your morning?"

I sigh and whisper, "Can we get on with the test? I have a feeling that people are staring at us right now, and I don't like it."

"Of course," Ms. Toadley says. "First question: Ten times five."

"Fifty."

I hear the scribble of her pencil. Then she says, "Eight times nine."

"Seventy-two."

I hear her writing again. "Eight times seven."

"Fifty-six."

After a pause she says, "This one's a little tricky. Are you sure―?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I interrupt.

Ms. Toadley sighs. "Okay. Seven times thirteen."

I think for a second. "Ninety-one."

"Last question: Nine times fourteen."

After another pause I say, "One hundred and twenty-six."

"You're done with your test," Ms. Toadley says.

"I know that."

I hear her get up. She claps for the class's attention. "Okay guys, time's up. Please hand your quizzes in now."

I hear groans of "I didn't get to finish" and "That's not fair". Ms. Toadley says, "Toadia finished, so you should be finished as well."

"That's not fair; Toadia's a genius at math!" Toadbob mumbles.

"Hand your quizzes in. I don't want any more arguments," Ms. Toadley says.

I hear my classmates grumble about it, but hand their papers in. Toadella whispers in my ear, "Good thing I finished."

"Yeah, but did you rush?"

"Kind of…"

I smile at her.

Ms. Toadley claps for our attention. "We're going to start off the day with a lesson on multiplying positive and negative numbers."

We listen to the teacher as she bores us half to death. I already know how to multiply integers, so I don't listen. When class ends, I walk out the door, Toadella holding my hand.

* * *

><p>Longest chapter so far! Please R&amp;R.<p>

-Blossom OUT-


	3. Surprises

I'm not too busy right now, but I most likely won't be able to upload tommorow, due to a science fair going on at my school. Oh well, we'll see how it goes...

Thanks to PeachFan900 for reviewing _again_ and also to BlackFireWolf for also reviewing! Blacky, I'm sure you're stories don't suck, or at least not as much as the nickname I just gave you does.

Oh well. This chapter is a little short... I take that back; _really_ short.

It's in Toadia's POV again.

Disclaimer: I only own Toadia. And the therapist, but I don't think you'd count her as a 'character'.

**Chapter Three: Surprises**

The rest of the day flies quickly by. When the final bell rings, I walk down the hall to my locker, the therapist guiding me. When my locker is open, I skim my finger across each book and choose the ones I need. With help from the therapist, I manage to get my things into my book bag. I pick it up and sling it over my shoulder. We walk down the hallway, silent as mice.

The instant we get outside, I hear more footsteps approach, and recognize my mother's gait. "Hey Mom," I say.

"Hey Toadia," my mom says. "How was school?"

"Boring. How was work?"

"Same as usual," my mom says.

We walk to the car together. My mom takes my school bag, and I get into the car, where my father is waiting.

Dad puts his hand on my shoulder, making me jump. "Sorry," he apologizes. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," I say.

The car begins to move, as my mom drives away from school. After a rather uneventful ride, the car slows to a stop. I hear the door open and my dad helps me out. Then we begin the walk up the driveway to the castle.

When we get there, I hear footsteps. Mario and Princess Toadstool both approach us. "Good news!" Peach says.

"What is it?" my mother asks.

"I'm pregnant!"

I gasp. Everyone knew that Mario and the princess had married only three years ago. This was too soon!

My father breaks the silence. "Well, that's good," he says. "Congratulations."

Mario touches my hand gently. "Aren't you excited? You'll finally have someone to play with!"

"You forgot; I'm blind," I say.

"That doesn't matter," Princess Toadstool says.

"Even if it doesn't, the kid will still be about twelve years younger than me," I point out.

"Er, you've got a point…" Mario mumbles.

"We're having a picnic to celebrate!" the princess exclaims. She takes my hand and guides me to the table outside. I sit in a chair and we begin to eat.

After the picnic, we go into the house. I finish my homework, but my mind is on other things. I am excited about Princess Toadstool, but I'm worried at the same time. I've heard stories about bad things happening, and I don't want her Highness to be one of them. Hopefully, everything will turn out okay…

When I've put my things away, my mom helps me get into bed. I change my clothes into my PJ's and crawl under the covers. I lie there, peacefully, until I'm fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Please R&amp;R but don't flame. ;)<p>

-Blossom OUT-


	4. Time for School!

Looks like I'm uploading anyways. I didn't have too much homework today, so I'm able to get some free time before the science fair.

Another short chapter. Don't worry; they'll get longer. I promise.

No reviews this time. Oh well...

Disclaimer: I only own Toadia and Lilia.

**Chapter Four: Time for School!**

I awaken to the sound of my mom's voice.

"Toadia, it's time for school!"

I open my unseeing eyes and get out of bed. My mom suddenly grasps my hand. I jump, falling over with a yell of surprise.

"I'm sorry," my mom apologizes, helping me up.

I smile at her, and let her guide me out the door.

When we reach the stairs, my mom warns me: "Be careful. We're going down the steps.."

I slowly step down to the stair. Then I step down again. And again.

After a few more repeats of this, my mom says, "We're done now."

I take my cane from her and pull out the chair for breakfast.

Footsteps approach. This time it's Mario's brother. "Hey Luigi," I mumble. "How are Daisy and Lilia?"

Lilia is Daisy and Luigi's child. She's two years old. "They're fine," Luigi says. I hear the clatter of plates as he gets me breakfast. When he sets my plate in front of me, he takes my hand and sets in on the spoon the let me know it's there. I pick it up and begin to eat.

When I am done, Luigi takes my plate away. I hear the scrape of a chair against the floor as my mother sits down beside me. I feel the hot breath of my father as he plants a kiss on my forehead. "Have fun at school, okay?" he says.

"I don't think that's even possible," I mutter.

"Why is that?"

"Because I have history today. And history is boring."

"Have fun anyways," he laughs.

I fake a smile. "Okay."

My mom takes me to the car and buckles me in. Then we drive off to school.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R. Don't flame. Same thing as before.<p>

-Blossom OUT-


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

Yay, I _filnally_ wrote something longer!

Thanks to PeachFan900 for reviewing twice again! BTW I reviewed her fanfiction and made a hillarious spelling error. Read it; it's really pretty good.

Disclaimer: I own Toadia, Toadella, the teacher, and the rest of the class.

**Chapter Five: An unexpected visitor**

"Toadia, where's your homework?"

I gulp. "Um…"

"Hand it in tomorrow, okay?"

I nod. "Yes ma'am."

I hear the history teacher's footsteps fade as she walks to the front of the room. "Today we'll be learning about the Mushroom Revolution," she says.

The class—including me—groans. Toadella whispers in my ear, "We've been learning about the Mushroom Revolution for the past month!"

I nod.

"Please open your textbooks to page one hundred and fourteen," the teacher says.

I hear pages being flipped. I place my finger on top of my textbook and skim it across. "You were supposed to open it," I tease Toadella.

"Whoops!" she says. I hear her flip the pages. "There you go."

I skim my finger across the page. Satisfied that this is the right page, I wait for the teacher's direction.

"I want you to read pages one fourteen to one seventeen," the teacher says.

I place my finger near the top and begin to read. My mom says I'm lucky to be able to read brail. I agree. Brail has enabled me to follow along with my classmates, even with this handicap.

Halfway through, I feel the need to use the bathroom. I raise my hand and wait to be called on.

"Yes Toadia?"

` "I need the bathroom."

"Toadella, will you take Toadia to the restroom?"

"Sure," I hear her say.

I hear the scrape of the chair as Toadella gets up. I feel the touch of her hand on my shoulder as she guides me out of the classroom.

When we are there, I disappear inside the bathroom. When I come out, I feel Toadella take my hand to lead me to the classroom.

The second I take a step, an announcement comes on the loudspeaker.

"This is an internal lockdown. This is not a drill; I repeat, this is not a drill. Teachers, please keep your students under control. We will notify you when it is over."

I freeze. A moment later, I feel Toadella tug on my hand. "Let's go before they lock the doors!" she yells.

I run with her as fast as I can without falling. Maybe a little too fast. I trip over my own feet, and I put my hands out to break my fall.

When I get up, I don't hear my friend anywhere. "Toadella!" I call.

No answer.

I freak out. I hear rapid footsteps behind me and panic even more.

I break into a run, but crash into a wall. The footsteps get closer, until I can feel the hot breath of the intruder in my face.

The intruder snickers. "What are you, blind?"

"Exactly," I mutter, getting to my feet.

I feel a scaly hand push me down. I scream as my bottom makes contact with the floor. Then I feel hands pick me up by my shirt. I cry out and kick my legs, trying to break free.

My captor laughs evilly. It grabs me by my neck, nearly choking me. I feel something hit me in the head.

This is the last thing I feel before I am knocked out.

* * *

><p>Yay, finally some <em>action<em>! The coming chapters are really good, and some of them are a little longer too.

Please R&R but don't flame. ;)

-Blossom OUT-


	6. Where is she?

Short again. Oh well...

Edit: Actually, I found that this is longer than most of my chapters. So I was wrong.

This was originally chapter seven but I moved chapter six up two chapters to keep you in susense. Yeah, I truly _am_ evil. :D

This is in Toadette's POV, as is the next chapter.

I couldn't think of a name for this chapter, so sorry if it sucks.

I didn't update yesterday because I uploaded a different FanFic. It's called Starfy of the Skies, and it's based off of the Starfy series.

Thanks to the following people who reviewed:

**PeachFan900**- You again? Jk! And I'm not telling you who it is, but I'll tell you that you're on the right track. (I'm even eviler now that I said that.)

**Nene1234- **Awww, thanks! I read your story and I like it too! :)

**Valicaso- **Wait... what do you mean? Do you mean "Good"? Or... was that an insult? Oh, well if you meant good, then thank you!

Disclaimer: I own the class and the teacher. The rest is Nintendo's.

**Chapter Six: Where is she?**

When we get to school to pick Toadia up, we are shocked. Police tape surrounds the building, and reporters and police toads weave in and out of the crowd of parents, children and toads who happen to live close to the school. We get out of the car and stare in silent shock at the scene before us.

Then the realization hits me. I dash forward. I suddenly feel my husband's hands on my shoulder, and I whirl around to face him. "We have to find Toadia!"

"Calm down, Toadette. I'm sure she's fine."

"She's in more danger than anyone else in there," I say. "You know as well as I do that criminals often target the weakest victims."

Toad sighs. "She'll be fine."

I start to cry.

"Don't worry Toadette. They probably kept her safe."

I wipe my eyes with my shirt sleeve. "We still have to find her," I whisper.

"Later," Toad says.

I glare at him. "If she's in danger, then we need to find her!" I run away, towards the school building.

An announcement comes on the loudspeaker as I approach the building. "The internal lockdown is over. Teachers, please count your students."

I run in the doors without a moment's hesitation. I find Toadia's B1 classroom; history. I bang on the door, anxious to hear about my child.

"Please, open up!"

The door swings open. I see the face of the history teacher, frowning with worry. I look her straight in the eyes. "Where is my daughter?"

The history teacher looks away. Then she utters the dreaded response: "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know!" I shout. "She was in your class!"

"Toadella and Toadia went to the bathroom, and I haven't seen them since."

I feel a cold weight of dread in my stomach. I swallow the bile rising in my throat, and begin to cry.

"There is a chance, however, that they made it to a classroom before the doors locked."

"She's blind!" I yell. "There's no way she could have been fast enough to make it to another classroom!" With that, I break down and cry some more.

"We'll just have to wait," the teacher murmurs.

I dry my tears, aware of the entire classroom of frightened students staring at me in disbelief. "I hope you're right," I whisper.

"I do too."

I look away and send a silent prayer up to heaven that my daughter will be okay.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Please R&amp;R but don't flame.<p>

I won't be uploading tommorow morning due to the fact that I'm running in an 8K. Look for an update in the afternoon if I do update.

Also, I won't be uploading on Tuesday or Wednesday because I'm in an orcestra contest thing with the rest of my orchestra class. On Tuesday we have a rehersal and Wednesday is the actual thing. Oh well, wish us luck!

-Blossom OUT-


	7. An Idea

Hello! I'm back from the 8K and my feet _hurt_! I RAN 5 FRICKIN MILES! :D

BTW, the names I use for the koopalings aren't their in game names; they're their cartoon names. They are:

Larry: Cheatsy

Morton: Big Mouth

Wendy: Kootie Pie

Iggy: Hop

Roy: Bully

Lemmy: Hip

Ludwig: Kooky

(Their personalities are also quite different, so I suggest you look them up)

Thanks to the following people who reviewed:

**Nene1234**: Aww, you're welcome! :)

**Valicaso**: Oh, it's okay. I do it all the time. :)

**Toadetterocks15**: Thanks! BTW thanks for adding me and this story to your favorites and alerts! :)

**PeachFan900**: That's fine; I do it too. And thanks; I'm going to need a lot of luck with the way the class is acting. Seriously, we can't get any practice done because they're always talking. What is this, _elementary_ school? (I hope I didn't offend any little first grader who happened to be reading this...)

This is in Toadettes POV, as mentioned in the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: I own the teachers, the class and Toadella.

**Chapter Seven: An Idea**

The teachers give their student counts to the office. Toad and I anxiously wait for the report.

When the teacher walks in the door, we stand up. A crying little toad girl is holding her hand. "This is my fault," she sobs. "If I would've noticed she wasn't with me, then maybe―"

"Nonsense," the teacher interrupts her. "You were scared. No one expects you to have turned back. And we're lucky we could've saved you."

"She's not dead!" the toad girl yells.

My face turns white as I listen to the conversation. I exchange a glance with Toad. "Toadia…" I whisper.

Toad squeezes my hand. "She'll be okay."

The teacher looks at me. "This is Toadella," she says. "Toadella, will you please tell Toadia's parents what happened?"

Toadella's face pales. "Her… parents?" she gulps.

I lean over and whisper in the teacher's ear.

The teacher looks embarrassed. "Er, of course. Toadella, if you don't want to, then I'll do it." She looks away. "Toadella was running from Kooky, and she wasn't paying attention to what happened. When she looked back, Toadia wasn't with her. She went back, and was just in time to see Kooky kill her, so—"

Toadella looks up. "That's not what happened," she interrupts.

"Er, do you want to explain it then?"

Toadella takes a shaky deep breath. "Well, when I turned back, Kooky was trying to hurt her. He ended up hitting her in the head and knocking her out. Then some magikoopa named Kamek came and they started talking. Kooky said something like, 'take her away but don't hurt her yet'. And Kamek teleported away with him and Toadia and I didn't see them again. After that, I ran into a room and hid there until the lockdown was over."

I squeeze Toad's hand. "She's alive," I breathe.

The look on Toad's face is one of determination. "If she is alive, then Kooky most likely has her at Bowser's castle. Maybe Mario can go and get her back…"

I look at him. "Yes, that's it!"

Toad looks at the teacher. "We'd best be going now," he says.

The teacher nods to us. "Good luck."

We hurry out the door. There's not a moment to lose!

* * *

><p>So did you like it? Please R&amp;R but don't flame.<p>

I most likely will be updating something tomorrow, so stay tuned!

-Blossom OUT-


	8. Slave of the Koopas

Wow. This chapter is long for once. :D

My feet still hurt from running yesterday. But you're not reading this to hear me complain. :P

I'll put the koopalings names up for reference, even though only Kootie Pie is referenced:

Larry: Cheatsy

Morton: Big Mouth

Wendy: Kootie Pie

Iggy: Hop

Roy: Bully

Lemmy: Hip

Ludwig: Kooky

Thanks to the following people who reviewed:

**Toadetterocks15: **Oh, well here it is! :)

**PeachFan900: **Haha, yeah. Originaly it wasn't Kooky; I mean, Ludwig, but I decided that I'd change it to make more sense in the story. And you'll find out his motives later. ;)

**Nene1234: **Thanks! :)

This is in Toadia's POV, but I think I mentioned that a few chapters ago. Or not.

Disclaimer: I only own Toadia, and Lilia who is mentioned but not seen.

**Chapter Eight: Slave of the Koopas**

I awaken to the sound of voices. I open my eyes and sit up, my head throbbing terribly. I lie back down and listen to the voices.

"What should we do with the prisoner?"

"Kamek, you fool! What do we normally do with the prisoners?"

"Bowser sir, please calm down." A new voice enters the conversation.

I sit bolt upright at the name. _Bowser! King of Darklands! He's evil; I've gotta get outta here!_

I hear footsteps approach me. "So it's awake."

I clench my fists at the term they use to describe me. "I'm not an 'it'!"

"Then what are you?" Bowser asks.

"I'm a female toad. Get it through your head."

I hear metal clang against metal. Then a creak as a door swings open. I feel a hand strike me on my head. "Don't talk to me like that!"

I wince, holding my head with my hand. I recognize a gait similar to the gait of the intruder at school. "You're related to the guy who kidnapped me, aren't you?"

I hear Bowser snicker. "Can't you just tell by looking?"

Rage fills me. I swing my arm at nothing in particular, hoping I'd strike Bowser. "I'm blind. You're as dumb as a goomba. If you can see, can't you tell?"

The hand strikes me again, this time on my ear. "I can see," Bowser snaps. "But how am I supposed to tell that you can't?"

"Simple: I'm not looking at you, am I? And I can hear better than most," I say.

Bowser growls in frustration. I hear the swish of his hand as he tries to hit me again, but misses. "Kammy Koopa! Why did you do that!"

"Don't hurt the little toad," a voice says. "She might be useful."

"How in the Darklands would a toad be useful?"

"I can tell you, but not in front of it."

I stand up. "For the last time, I'm not an 'it'!" I say though clenched teeth.

"Be quiet, slave," Bowser growls.

I swing my hand again. "I'm not your slave!"

"You are now."

Kammy giggles. "This was exactly what I had in mind."

"What is?" we both ask.

"Don't you see, your wretchedness? It'll work for you. And if it refuses, it'll stay in the dungeon."

"I'd rather work for a goomba than you!"

"Shut up, toad!" Bowser roars. "Kammy, that's an excellent idea. I'm glad I thought of it."

Kammy sighs.

"Are you even going to tell me where I am?" I ask.

"Can't you just see for yourself?" another voice asks.

"I'm blind!" I yell.

"Oh, we forgot."

"Who's 'we', Kamek?" Kammy growls.

"I mean, I forgot."

"Are you going to answer or not?" I ask.

Bowser speaks up this time. "You're in the dungeon at Castle Koopa. And you'll stay that way, unless you agree."

"Agree to what?"

"Be my slave."

"No!" I shout. "I'm blind, anyways. I can't do much."

"Got a point," Bowser mutters. "I guess you'll stay in the dungeon."

"No way," I say. I run forward, but I end up running straight into a wall.

"See that?" Kamek laughs. "It can't even escape."

"I've got it!" Kammy says. "It can work for the koopalings!"

I groan. "I am not working for those brats!"

"You will," Bowser says.

"Never!" I yell.

Bowser shoves me to the ground. I scream. "Mario, help me!"

Bowser growls. "You know Mario?"

"Actually I do, quite well," I say. "I work for Princess Toadstool and him." Tears come to my eyes as I think about my family and friends. "My mom is Toadette, and my dad is Toad. And I get to see little Lilia almost every day when I get home from school. Luigi and Daisy are my friends, and Yoshi is so cute, even if I can't see him…" I break off, bursting into tears.

"What the heck is it crying about?" Bowser asks.

I want to correct Bowser, saying that I'm not an 'it', but I remain silent. I listen to Kammy's response.

"It seems like it misses its family."

Bowser growls. "Who cares?"

"You do, sire," Kammy responds.

I hear a thud on the ground. "You're so dumb, Kammy. You know that?"

Kammy groans. "Bowser, why'd you shove me like that?"

"That's not the point!"

"We're getting nowhere fast," Kamek remarks.

"You're right. You toad thing there, what's your decision?"

"My name is Toadia. Toe-DEE-a." I say.

"It doesn't matter your name!"

I sigh. "I guess I'll work for you," I say. _At least it's better than sitting in a dungeon all day._

"I knew you'd say that eventually," Bowser snickers.

"Just shut up, okay?" I yell.

"I swear, toad, I'll—"

"Bowser sir, I think we'd better leave now," Kamek interrupts.

"Why!" Bowser asks.

"Because, I, er, I think I heard Kootie Pie calling us."

"Oh no!" Bowser cries. I hear his footsteps fade away as he runs out of my prison.

"Man, he's easy to trick," Kamek says.

"You're right," Kammy agrees. They both leave the dungeon.

I sigh and climb back up onto my bed. I close my eyes and go to sleep…

* * *

><p>Will Mario agree to find Toadia? What is going to happen to Toadia? Will Bowser quit calling Toadia an 'it'? Find out next time in You don't need eyes to see!<p>

I sound like an announcer. :P

Please R&R but don't flame.

-Blossom OUT-


	9. The Decision

Hey people who happen to be reading this! I wrote a kind of long chapter today!

This time I won't be putting the Koopaling names up, because none of them are mentioned or seen.

This is in Mario's POV.

Thanks to the following people who reviewed:

**PeachFan900- **Haha, soon the updates are going to get slower once I run out of finished chapters. ;)

**Nene1234- **Lol, yeah he is.

Sorry for a bit of randomness in the story. I thought I'd make you laugh.

Also, I threw in a few Super Mario Galaxy references.

Disclaimer: I own only Toadia and Lilia.

**Chapter Nine: The decision **

I jump when I hear a knock at the door. I look at Peach, who is sitting across from me at the table. She nods to me. "Go on and open it."

I smile at her, getting up and walking over to the door. I unlock it and open it.

Toadette and Toad stand in the doorway. I look them over. "Where's Toadia?"

Peach, who is now standing behind me, raises an eyebrow. It seems that she wants to know as much as I do.

Toadette looks as if she's about to burst into tears. "That's exactly what we want to talk to you about, Mario."

"Did she get hurt?" I ask.

Toad shrugs. "We aren't sure, but Bowser broke into the school and kidnapped her."

Peach gasps. "Poor Toadia!"

I frown. "But why would Bowser kidnap her, and not kill her? He doesn't know that she's in any way related to you."

Toadette looks away. "Maybe Bowser saw that she was blind and felt pity?"

"Bowser doesn't give mercy to his victims," Peach mutters.

I shrug. "Maybe he changed?"

Toad looks up sharply. "Say what?"

Peach is staring at me as if I'm an alien from the Dreadnought Galaxy. "How can you say that!"

I am confused. "Wait, what _did_ I say?"

"You said that Bowser can change," Toadette says, looking as confused as my other two friends.

I scratch my head. "Well, of course I didn't mean that," I say.

Peach giggles. "You're so funny sometimes, Mario."

I smile at her. "I try."

"Well, back to business," Toad says.

"What business?" I ask.

Toad rolls his eyes. "We were discussing Toadia's kidnapping."

I face-palm myself. "Oh, right."

"Maybe it wasn't really Bowser," Peach suggests. "Maybe it was an alien from the Beach Bowl Galaxy."

I stare at her. "Why Beach Bowl?"

Peach shrugs. "I dunno. I've never really liked it there."

"How come? It's a tropical island galaxy! It's probably the most relaxing place in the Mushroom Universe!"

"The penguins scared me," she snaps. "Do you have a problem with that?"

I roll my eyes.

Toad face-palms himself. "For the last time, stay on topic!"

I turn around. "What top— oh, right. Um, I'm betting Bowser took her to his castle, so we'd better start looking there."

Toadette recoils in fear. "His… castle?" she gulps.

"Er, you don't have to go," I decide. "And Peach, you'd better not go either."

"Why not?" she asks.

"You're_ pregnant_," I say. "Do you really expect us to let you risk your life when you're going to have a baby?"

Peach looks embarrassed. "Er, I forgot."

"How could you forget!" I shout.

"I'm just really used to taking part in the action," she mumbles.

"But you're always kidnapped," Toadette says. "So you aren't ever really in the action anyways."

"Shut up!" Peach and I both say.

Peach turns to me. "Mario, you can't go alone. Who's going to go with you?"

I think for a second. "Luigi!" I say.

"Good idea," Toad says.

I call my brother's name. "Luigi, we need you!"

Luigi runs down the stairs, Daisy beside him. "You called?"

I look over at him. "Yeah, I did." Then I realize something. "Hey Daisy, who's watching Lilia?"

"She's taking her nap," the floral princess replies.

"Okay," I say.

"What did you call me for?" Luigi asks, looking annoyed.

"Well, Bowser kidnapped Toadia, and—"

Luigi gasps. "Bowser kidnapped her?"

"I was speaking, thank you very much," I say, a bit irritated.

"Fine, fine, go on," Luigi mumbles, rolling his eyes.

"Well, Bowser kidnapped Toadia, and we were wondering if you could come with me to go save her."

Luigi smiles. "I'm in."

"Good," I say.

Peach grins. "Do you want a snack before you go?" she asks.

"Of course!" I exclaim.

We sit down at the table and begin to eat for the last time before our long journey.

* * *

><p>Will Mario rescue Toadia? Will Princess Peach get over her fear of penguins? Will the Mario crew stop making weird SMG references? Find out next time in You Don't Need Eyes to See!<p>

Why do I keep making myself sound like an announcer? :P

I most likely won't be updating tomorrow or Wednesday.

Please R&R but don't flame.

-Blossom OUT-


	10. The Big Bobom

This chapter is a little short, I think. But I won't know until I actually post it, so...

I ended up updating, because when I told you guys I wouldn't be updating today I completely forgot that today was a half day. Sorry if this seemed strange...

Oh well. This is in Luigi's POV.

Thanks to the following people who reveiwed:

**Nene1234- **what happened to your account? Eh, whatever; sometimes people are too lazy to log in. XD

**PeachFan900**- Actually, Beach Bowl was in the Kitchen, which is nowhere near the beginning. The Good Egg Galaxy was the first one. But I haven't played that game in a while either; not since I beat it last year. I actually almost forgot the name of that galaxy as well. :P

**Toadetterocks15- **I can't either. XD

Disclaimer: I only own Toadia, who is mentioned but not seen.

**Chapter Ten: The Big Bob-om **

I run as fast as I can. Obviously I'm not fast enough, because Mario is far ahead of me. "Hey Mario, can you slow down a bit?" I pant.

Mario slows down to a jog, which is still pretty fast for me. I catch up after a minute. "Thanks," I wheeze.

Mario looks me over with a concerned face. "Are you sure you can keep going? You look pretty tired."

I nod. "Yeah. Besides, we have a princess to save!"

Mario looks confused. "Don't you mean 'toad'?

I face-palm myself. "Oh, right."

Mario frowns. "Poor Toadia. I wonder why Bowser kidnapped her anyways."

I shrug. "Beats me."

We keep running. When we see Bowser's castle in the distance, we speed towards it.

As we near the castle, I am aware of footsteps behind us. "Hey Mario," I say.

"Yes?"

I look behind myself and gasp. "Keep running, Mario!"

"What is it?"

"Just keep running!"

We run as fast as we can, Mario glancing quizzically at me from time to time. I begin to feel my strength draining from me and my lungs screaming for air. I take a sharp breath, only to feel pain shoot through my chest. I begin to slow down.

Mario glances over at me. "Luigi wha— whoa!" He looks at the giant bob-om chasing us. "Luigi, run faster!"

I feel my head beginning to throb. "My chest…" I groan before collapsing.

Mario turns back to help me. I look up and see the giant bob-om nearing. "Go, Mario," I say. "Run while you have the chance!"

Mario skids to a halt, looking at me with a mixture of emotions on his face. I lift my head. "Save yourself," I whisper.

"Luigi…" my brother mouths. He comes closer.

I look behind myself and see with a feeling of dread the bob-om getting closer still. I gather up all of my strength and yell, "Run Mario!"

Mario begins to back away, but isn't fast enough. The bob-om is so close that I can feel heat coming off of it in waves. It lights the fuse.

Mario crawls over to me. I realize that he isn't going to leave me to die.

I squeeze Mario's hand and close my eyes. We wait in silence for our lives to end.

I hear Mario whispering to himself, "I'm sorry Toadia…"

I begin to cry. A single tear falls down my cheek.

Then, the explosion.

I hear deafening noise and pain shoots through my body. Mario screams but I can barely hear him above the noise of the explosion. This is the last thing I hear before everything fades into blackness…

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. And don't hate on me for 'killing' Mario and Luigi. It didn't say anything in there about that; it only said Luigi thought he would die.<p>

May or may not be updating this story tomorrow. If not I'll update something else.

Please R&R but don't flame.

-Blossom OUT-


	11. Ruined Hope

Hello! I am uploading today, just as I promised!

I don't know how big this chapter is, but my guess is that it's medium sized.

This is in Toadia's POV. Just as you wanted, Toadetterocks15. ;)

Here are the koopaling names for reference:

Larry: Cheatsy

Morton: Big Mouth

Wendy: Kootie Pie

Iggy: Hop

Roy: Bully

Lemmy: Hip

Ludwig: Kooky

Thanks to the following people who reviewed:

**Nene1234- **alright, I'll read it when I have a chance. ;)

**PeachFan900- **Did you mean Bowser's Galaxy Reactor? Unless thats from Galaxy 2; I've never played that.

Disclaimer: I only own Toadia and the Mega Bob-om.

**Chapter Eleven: Ruined Hope**

"You, toad thing there! Get me some ice-cream!"

"For the last time, my name is Toadia," I mutter. _Wow, the koopalings are spoiled!_

"I said get me some ice-cream!"

"I heard you, Kootie Pie," I say. I stumble into the kitchen and open what I think is the freezer.

"That's the refrigerator!"

"How was I supposed to know?" I ask. "I can't see it!"

"Why not?" Kootie Pie asks.

"Because I'm blind."

"Just get me the ice-cream!"

"Have I ever told you how spoiled you are?" I mutter.

"Get me it NOW!"

I sigh and walk over to the refrigerator… or so I think.

"That's the stove!"

I mutter under my breath but go over to the refrigerator; thankfully, it really is the refrigerator this time.

I take out the ice cream and start putting it into a bowl.

I hear Kootie Pie's voice again, and this time it's louder. "I don't like vanilla, I like chocolate!"

"Well maybe you should have put brail on it so that I could tell them apart," I snap.

"Just smell it!"

"That doesn't work!" I yell.

"I don't care!"

"Maybe I should have stayed in that dungeon," I sigh. I put the vanilla ice cream back and take out the chocolate. I put a few scoops into a bowl and hand it to Kootie Pie.

"That's not enough!" Kootie Pie yells.

I put more in and give it to her. "Happy?"

"Yeah. Next you're going to paint my nails."

"How do I do that? I'm blind!"

"I don't care!"

I open my mouth to reply but never get to. A loud boom echoes in the air, making me jump. "W-w-what was that?" I gulp.

Kootie Pie giggles. "That's King Daddy's giant mega bob-om at work. Obviously some intruder tried to come into the castle. That bomb sure made short work of them!"

I gulp. "Do you know who it was?"

"I dunno. Maybe I can ask King Daddy."

I hear Bowser's footsteps approach. "Well, now that he's here…"

"How'd you know it was me?" Bowser asks.

"Because I can hear you!"

"Can we ask him the question?" Kootie Pie asks.

"On second thought, maybe I don't want to know," I mutter.

"What's your question, Kootie Pie?" Bowser asks.

"Who did the mega bob-om blow up this time, Daddy?"

Bowser laughs. "So you heard it, didn't you?"

"Yes Daddy, we heard it."

"You'll never guess who I blew up with it."

"Hmm… was it Bully?"

"Nope! It was those pain-in-the-drain brothers Mario and Luigi."

I gasp. Tears come to my eyes and I start to cry. "They're okay, right?" I sob.

"Do you want the truth?" Bowser asks.

I feel my heart sink. Tear stream from my sightless eyes. I run away, only to trip over a chair. I moan, staggering up. "Poor Mario…" I whisper. "Poor Luigi…"

I feel a hand tap me on the shoulder. "Toad thing, would you mind?"

"Mind what? Who are you?" I sob.

"Cheatsy Koopa. And you just tripped over the chair I was about to sit in."

"Sorry," I mutter. "Will you take me back to my room?"

"Er, okay," Cheatsy says. He takes my hand and guides my back to the dungeon. When we get there, I fling myself onto the bed and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>A spoiler for my next chapter: an old character from the paper mario games makes an appearance. Or should I say, more than one. Guess it right and I'll give you a free invisible cookie in the next chapter, and acknowlege you. That isn't much of a prize but oh well.<p>

I haven't even played the paper mario games, yet I know everything about them. XD

Please R&R but don't flame.

-Blossom OUT-


	12. A Failed Rescue

Uploading again, even though I didn't promise you anything last chapter.

Short chapter. :P

It has been brought to my attention that Toadia is a real character from the Mario series. I looked it up and she is, in Paper Mario 2. I've never played any of the Paper Mario games, as I said in the last chapter, so I didn't know that. So... I guess the name Toadia was already invented by someone? At least she wasn't blind too. XD

This is in... *drumroll*

Goombario's POV! Goombario made his comeback, despite the fact that I barely know anything about Paper Mario!

No one tried to guess the character, so no one gets acknowleged.

Thanks to the following people who reviewed:

**Nene1234- **no about what?

**PeachFan900- **I didn't list you as what you called yourself because I knew it was you. And you'll find out in the next few chapters.

**That One Koopa- **I know you from somewhere... JK, I know where I know you from. ;) And thanks!

**Alex**- *See Above*

Disclaimer: Well, I obviously don't own Toadia's name anymore. Well, she isn't mentioned in this chapter so... oh well. I only own the Mega Bob-om in this chapter

**Chapter Twelve: A Failed Rescue**

Goombella and I are just on any old walk. We somehow find ourselves near Bowser's castle. "Maybe we should turn back," Goombella suggests.

"Well, we aren't," I say. "We're exploring!"

"I don't want to, Goombario," Goombella says.

"Then you can go home alone, because I'm staying," I tell her.

"Fine," Goombella pouts. "But if something goes wrong, we leave."

"Deal," I say.

We keep walking. I see two figures in the distance. "That looks like Mario and Luigi!" I exclaim.

"What's that thing chasing them?"

I frown. "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

We continue to watch. We see Luigi collapse, and Mario turn back to help him. They argue for a minute, and then the thing gets closer to them. Goombella tenses beside me. "That's a bob-om!"

I nod seriously. "And a big one at that!"

It lights the fuse. I gasp as I realize what's about to happen. "Mario!" I call, running forward.

But I'm too late.

The bob-om explodes before I even get close. Thankfully, I'm too far away to be caught in the explosion, but the dust blinds me for a second and I close my eyes. When I open them again, my heart sinks.

Mario and Luigi are lying on the ground, both burnt and badly injured. Their clothes are ripped, and they are unconscious.

"Mario…" Goombella whispers.

I kneel by Mario's motionless body, numb with dread. I tremble a bit as I feel his pulse. Looking up at Goombella I say, "He's alive."

Goombella kneels by Luigi and does the same. "Same here," she says.

I pick up Mario. "We'd better take them to our house," I say.

Goombella nods and picks up Luigi. Together we take them home.

* * *

><p>So, did you like it? I hope you did... XD<p>

Please R&R but don't flame.

-Blossom OUT-


	13. Waking Up

Oh hi there! I'm uploading today but didn't yesterday because my younger sisters and I are making a movie based off of this story! It really sucks and none of us have a youtube account to put it up, so you guys probably won't be able to watch it. We'll try to get some way to put it on youtube, but that would probably involve making an account without telling my mom, and you all know that wouldn't end very well. :(

This is in Mario's POV!

Note that I think of Goombario's house as a one-room house, so if something seems weird about the house then that's probably why.

Thanks to the following people who reviewed:

**PeachFan900**- Yeah, me too. :P Nice name by the way. Made me laugh. XD

**Nene1234- **Aww , thank you! And also thanks for clearing that up. I get it now. ;)

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Toadia's name I guess... just her herself. (She isn't seen in this chapter though, just mentioned)

**Chapter Thirteen: waking up**

Pain. That's all I feel. When I wake up, my whole body hurts, and I struggle to remember what happened. I try to open my eyes, but it's no use. I feel frustrated, but settle for listening to my surroundings to see if I can remember at least something.

I listen hard, and am able to pick up the faint voice of someone I recognize. "I hope he'll recover," the voice is saying.

"Yeah," another voice agrees. "He's been unconscious for a while. Plus, that explosion was pretty big."

Suddenly, I remember what happened. The explosion, the bob-om, and the quest to find Toadia. _How am I still alive?_ I wonder.

I finally force open my eyes, and instantly regret it. Bright light stings them, and I feel dizzy and exhausted. I look over to one side of my bed, and recognize where I am. I see a familiar face. "Goombario?" I croak.

Goombario turns around. "Thank goodness you're okay!" he exclaims.

"What happened? How'd you find me?" I rasp.

"Well, Goombella and I were on a walk, and we just so happened to find you before the explosion. I tried to help you, but I couldn't get there in time…" Goombario sighs. "I'm sorry, Mario."

I try to smile, my face making evident how much pain I'm in. Goombario notices it. "Does it hurt?" he asks.

I nod, but my head hurts and I stop and groan. Goombario sighs. "You were burnt pretty badly, and the doctor said that you should stay in bed for a few days yet."

Goombella, who is sitting on my other side, speaks up. "He said that within a week you should be just fine though."

I moan. "A week! Toadia can't possibly survive that long in Bowsers castle!"

Goombario looks like he's about to ask who Toadia is but Goombella cuts him off. "Don't, Goombario," she says. "He needs some rest."

Goombario reluctantly nods. "I guess so."

Then a realization hits me. "Where's Luigi?" I ask, worried about my younger brother.

"He's still unconscious," Goombario says. "He'll be fine though; don't worry about a thing."

"Where is he?" I ask.

"Right beside you," Goombario replies.

I sigh and flop down onto the pillows. I look over to my right side. Sure enough, Luigi is sleeping peacefully on a bed next to me. I smile and close my eyes, letting exhaustion take over me…

* * *

><p>So, did you like it? Yay he's okay! :D<p>

Please R&R but don't flame.

-Blossom OUT-


	14. A Strange Fit

Hello! Didn't update yesterday because I was working on the movie were making that I told you about last chapter.

This is in Luigi's POV.

Thanks to the following people who reviewed:

**Hawkholly: **Hi again! Okay, I tried to do better with that this chapter. ;) BTW 6 more days till TLH! I can't wait! I'm so getting that the day it comes out! Aren't ya excited?

**That One Koopa- **I don't know exactly how long this is going to be, but at least 20 chapters because that's how much I've already written.

**Nene1234- **Aww, thanks! :)

**Princess Zora**- You too? Wow, I'm getting a lot of reviews to this story! Haha, but I'm updating, as you probably noticed.

Disclaimer: I own Toadia but not her name. Strange huh?

**Chapter Fourteen: A Strange Fit**

I awaken to the sound of voices. My body feels like a big bruise. Forcing open my eyes, I take in my surroundings.

I don't really recognize where I am. It is a small cabin, with… goombas? I blink my eyes again. Sure enough, they are goombas, but after a minute I recognize them. Goombario, Goombella, Goombaria, Goomama, Goompapa, Gooma, and Goompa. I remember them, even if our meeting was only brief. After Mario's big journey with Goombario, I got the chance to meet the goombas in person… er, goomba. But I hadn't seen them since. _Wait, how'd I get here? And where's Mario?_ I wonder.

My second question is answered almost instantly. I turn my head and see Mario sitting up in a bed next to me, talking to Goombaria. The little goomba girl is excited to see Mario again, and even though Mario looks tired, he seems to be enjoying her company. I lift my head. "Hey Mario," I croak.

Mario jumps a bit, and then turns his head to look at me. "Hey Luigi. Glad to see you're awake."

I am confused. "Where are we?"

"Oh, at Goombario's house. I forgot; you've never been here."

I smile weakly. "How'd we get here?"

Mario looks over at Goombario. "Goombario just so happened to be walking near Bowser's castle when the explosion happened, and he took us home."

Goombella looks up from doing the laundry. "Hey, Mario! You _better_ not have forgotten about me!"

Mario laughs. "Oh, and Goombella was there too."

I collapse onto the pillows. I take a shaky breath. "I'm glad that's over. I was so scared for a moment there." I think about what I just said. "Wait, it isn't over! Bowser still has Toadia!"

Goombaria glances at Mario quizzically. "What's the green man talking about?" she asks.

"My name is Luigi, thank you very much," I mutter.

Mario smiles. "Toadia is Toad and Toadette's daughter. Bowser kidnapped her for whatever reason, and now Luigi and I have to rescue her."

I glance at Mario as to say 'I could have explained it myself'.

Mario smirks at me, as to say 'well too bad I beat you to it'.

We both double over laughing. When I laugh, my chest starts to hurt, and I cough. I stop laughing and break into a coughing fit.

Mario looks at me, concerned. "Luigi, are you okay?"

I try to shake my head, but I am coughing too hard to respond.

Goombella stops washing the clothes and scrambles over to me. "Luigi!"

I stop coughing long enough to reply. "Can't… breathe…" I rasp.

Goombella understands at once. "Goombario, get Luigi some water!"

Goombario, who is washing the dishes, looks up. He sees me coughing and says, "Coming!" He gets a cup and fills it with water.

My chest is screaming for air. I feel dizzy and I collapse onto the bed. My eyes flicker shut, and I begin to give into the darkness.

I hear my brother's voice nearby. "Luigi!" he yells.

I hear rapid footsteps approach. Someone presses a cup to my lips. I instinctively take a sip. Sharp pains shoot through my chest, but I continue to drink.

Mario squeezes my hand. "Stay with me, bro," he pleads.

Mario's words give me a sudden boost of energy. I force my eyes open, and cough again. I keep coughing, and try to drink some more water.

I finish the cup, and put my hand to my chest. My eyes are beginning to water, and my coughs are getting fainter. I am unsure if this means they are going away, or if I'm the one getting weaker.

I cough a final cough, and then I close my eyes again. My coughs stop, and I begin to breathe. First a shaky breath, then a little stronger. I breathe fast at first, but then I relax and begin to breathe normally.

Mario takes my hand in his. He is silent, but I can feel him holding my hand.

I open my eyes. I feel exhausted and worn out from my 'battle', as you might call it.

Mario smiles at me. He is out of bed, Goombella steadying him. He looks as if he is about to collapse, but he stays by me. "Don't ever do that again," he says.

"Do what?" I gasp out.

"Well, don't do that, for starters. I don't want you to strain yourself," he says, referring to what I just said. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought you were a goner for sure."

I smile weakly. "I'll try not to," I say.

"I wonder what made him do that?" Goombella murmurs.

I shrug, wincing in pain. "I don't know, maybe I'm still weak from the explosion?"

"That was two days ago," Goombario says.

"Well, he only woke up today," Mario points out.

Goombario nods. "You have a point."

I shrug. "Let's just hope it was just the smoke then."

Mario smiles. "Good idea."

Goomama comes out of her room. "What's all the commotion about?"

"Luigi woke up, and he had a coughing fit," Goombella explains.

Goomama raises an eyebrow. "Is he okay?"

"I'm fine, I think," I say.

Goomama smiles. "Good."

Goombaria looks at me. "Are you hungry?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"I, like, totally forgot! We made you breakfast!" Goombella exclaims.

I smile. "Let's eat!"

* * *

><p>So what caused Luigi's coughing fit thing? Find out next chapter— wait no, not next chapter; next chapter's a Toadia chappie! Oh wow I just gave out a spoiler...<p>

Please R&R!

-Blossom OUT-


	15. A Pointless Arguement

Hello peeps! :D

Okay, I don't have to make up excuses for not updating yesterday because I _did_ update yesterday!

This is another Toadia chappie, as I said last chapter!

EDIT: I forgot the koopaling names, so here they are:

Larry: Cheatsy

Morton: Big Mouth

Wendy: Kootie Pie

Iggy: Hop

Roy: Bully

Lemmy: Hip

Ludwig: Kooky

Thanks to the following people who reviewed:

**PeachFan900- **That sucks. I hate when websites do that. The movie is an actual film and the characters are made of paper and the two identical sides are taped together and stuffed with tissues to make 3D plushies. They take forever to make. Oh and my mom barely let me have this account when she heard that I had to be thirteen, because I'm twelve and 6 months. I told her 6 months isn't going to make a difference and so she let me have it.

**Hawkholly**- Hey, no advertizing. :( Jk, jk! And I read it, reviewed it, and added it to my favorites.

**Princess Zora- **Oh hey again! I literally cried tears of happiness when you praised me like that. :P anyways, I'm not telling you why because I like the element of surprise. Yeah, I'm evil again, just like in chapter six. :D

**lemmy koopa is awesome- ***Waves back* Wait, never mind; you're probably here now that I'm updating. :D

**Nene1234**- Hello again! Thanks for the compliment! BTW what happened to your account? Are you as lazy as PeachFan? (Sorry Peachy... ;) )

**That One Koopa- **Aww, don't feel jelous. You'd probably have as many reviews as me if you updated this fast. Also, it's fine if you forget. I';m okay with it. I do it all the time. And hi Koopk!

**Ericamerica247- **Hmm, well there's this blind kid at my school and she inspired me to write a story about a blind kid, but I wanted to make it Mario. There's no Mario blind character so I had to make up my own. Aaaand that's about it.

Wow, that's a lot of reviewers! I feel really good right now!

Disclaimer: I own Toadia but not her name. And I don't own Nintendo, how matter how much I wish. If I did Mario and Peach would be happilly married and Luigi and Daisy would have a baby girl. Like in this story.

**Chapter Fifteen: A Pointless Arguement**

When I wake up, someone is shaking me. "Wake up, toad thing!"

I open my eyes, not recognizing the voice. "Who are you?" I ask sleepily.

"Who do you think?"

"I don't know. I've never heard your voice before," I reply.

"The name's Bully. Bully Koopa," the koopaling introduces himself.

I reach out my hand until it hits a wall, and stand up. "Nice to meet you." Then I shake my head to clear it. "Wait, what did I just say?"

"You said 'nice to meet you'," Bully says.

"Well, I didn't mean it," I mutter.

"Why not?" Bully asks, sounding hurt.

"Because, you're a koopaling. One of Bowser's kids. Do you really expect me to be nice to you?" I snap.

"You just did," Bully says.

"That's why I said I didn't mean it!" I yell.

"Jeez, there's no need to yell," Bully says.

I clench my fists. "Well, I thought there was."

Bully snorts. "Whatever. Anyways, what are you?"

"Didn't you call me a toad when I woke up?" I ask.

"I called you a 'toad thing'. And thank you for explaining it to me. I never really got a straight out answer," Bully says.

"Well sorry," I mutter. "I'm a toad."

"I could've guessed."

"Then why'd you ask?"

I hear footsteps approach us, and I recognize Bowser's gait. "Get away from me, Bowser, if you know what's good for you," I say.

"What are you going to do about it?" Bowser laughs.

"Nothing. But when Mario and Luigi get here to rescue me, they'll beat you up," I threaten him.

"Mario and Luigi are _dead_, toad," Bowser says.

I feel tears come to my eyes as I remember what happened yesterday. "They're not dead!" I yell. "Mario and Luigi will come and rescue me, I know it!"

Bully enters the conversation. "Don't disrespect King Dad like that!"

"He's not the king and he never will be!" I shout.

"Wrong, toad," Bowser corrects me. "I'm the king of the Darklands."

I stomp my foot. "Then you're not fit to be king," I growl.

"Get out of the conversation, slave!" Bowser yells at me.

"I'm not your slave!" I flash back.

"You've been my slave, since two nights ago," Bowser says.

I feel myself get red in the face. I can't think of a reply to Bowser's statement, so I remain silent.

Bully speaks up. "So that toad's our slave?"

"My name is Toadia!" I shout.

"Shut up toad! Who asked your opinion?" Bully snaps.

"Who died and made you king?" I flash back.

"I'm not dead!" Bowser says.

"I never said you were," I snap.

I hear another voice nearby. "Hey King Dad, you wanna see this nifty gizmo that I—"

"No Kooky," Bowser says, sounding irritated. "Don't interrupt me when I'm disciplining someone, okay?"

"Right King Dad," Kooky says. His footsteps fade away.

"Another one of your kids!" I exclaim once he's gone.

"Yep," Bowser says.

"How many do you have, anyways?" I ask.

"Eight," Bowser replies proudly.

"That's a lot," I mutter.

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a complement!" I shout.

"Then what was it?" Bowser asks.

"An insult!" I say.

"I'm still here, you know," Bully mutters.

"We know!" Bowser and I both shout at the same time.

"Toad thing, go help get the koopalings breakfast," Bowser orders me.

"Why should I?" I snap.

"Because I'll feed you to the piranha plants if you don't," Bowser says.

"Okay, okay, just checking," I say. "Now will someone please show me where the kitchen is?"

"I will," Bully says.

"Yeah, Bully will," Bowser says.

Bully takes my hand and guides me down the hallway. I pay close attention to where we turn, so I won't get lost next time. When we get there, Kootie Pie tugs on my arm. "Can I have ice cream for breakfast?" she asks.

"Okay," I mutter, walking over to the freezer… maybe.

"That's the refrigerator!"

I sigh. Another long day has begun.

* * *

><p>Okay, did you like it? Sorry that this chapter was kind of pointless but I hope I made you laugh.<p>

Please R&R.

-Blossom OUT-


	16. A New Partner

Hello! Updating again! Like you haven't already guessed.

This is is Peach's POV! Because Peach needs her turn to shine!

(I've run out of things to talk about... :P)

Thanks to the following people who reviewed:

**lemmy koopa is awesome- **You're right there. He does.

**PeachFan900- **Yeah, but the plushies are home-made. And I'd like to hit 100 reviews! That'd be awesome. There's this fic I really like that has almost 1K reviews though, and I'm jealous...

**Nene1234- **I can't either. :P

**That One Koopa- **Oh no, too many things entering the building! Haha, hi again Koopk!

**ericamerica247- **yeah it is. And thanks for adding me! :)

**Hawkholly- **First Peachfan, then Nene, and now you? Man, a lot of people are too lazy to login... and is confusable even a word?

**Princess Zora- **ah, it's okay. I wasn't crying because I was sad anyways; I was crying because I was happy. And to answer your question: she was born blind, but I think I said that in the summary. Oh well...

That's a lot of reviewers again! Wow!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter. I wish I did. :(

**Chapter Sixteen: A New Partner**

I sit at home, waiting for word from Mario. It's been four days since I last heard from him, and I'm getting worried. He hasn't even done as much as texted me since he left, and isn't like him to forget.

I watch TV, but my mind is on other things. I imagine what could have happened to Mario: he could have been injured, killed, captured… I shake my head to get my mind off of it. _Why am I thinking these thoughts? Mario can do it, I know it!_

Toadsworth walks in my door. "Hey, princess," he says.

I pick up the remote and turn off the TV. "Yes Toadsworth?" I say, looking at him. "Is there anything you need?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Toadsworth says. "You look worried."

I wonder if I should tell Toadsworth my doubts about Mario, but I decide against it. _He'll probably just tell me the same old thing; that Mario is a strong man and he'll be able to do it, and that I'm lucky to have him as my husband…_ "No Toadsworth, I'm fine," I lie.

Toadsworth is about to reply, but that instant my phone rings. I pick it up and look at the caller ID. I don't recognize the number, but I pick it up anyways. _Maybe Mario's phone just broke, and he got a new one._

I press a button to answer it. Holding the phone up to my ear I say, "Princess Toadstool speaking."

I hear a shaky voice on the other end, but I recognize it as Mario's. "Hey Peach."

Relief floods me. "Mario! You're okay! I was getting worried, since I hadn't heard from you for a while." I pause. "But what's wrong with your voice?"

"Er, Luigi and I had an… accident," Mario says. "And now Luigi's injured and he can't continue. Isn't that just perfect!"

My face pales. "Oh no! Are you guys okay?"

"Apparently not. Luigi broke one of his ribs and he can't continue with me," Mario says.

I gasp. "That's terrible! Who's going to go with you now?"

"Maybe Yoshi?" Mario suggests.

"No, not Yoshi," I say. "He doesn't even speak English, and all he does is eat."

"Then who else?" Mario asks.

I think for a moment. "Well, it doesn't have to be an actual living thing, does it? Maybe something that can just help you?"

After a pause Mario says, "What do you have in mind?"

"How about FLUDD?" I ask.

There is silence at the other end. For a moment I think that Mario has hung up, but I can hear his breathing. Then he says something. "Peach, if I didn't know you, I'd think you were out of your mind, but okay."

I grin. "So you're doing it?"

"Well, we don't have any one better," Mario says.

"Okay," I say. "I'll go get FLUDD ready." With that I hang up the phone, getting off of my bed and running out the door. I bump into Toadsworth. "You forgot I was there, eh?" Toadsworth says. "How was your little chat with Mario?"

I grin mischievously. "Fine," I say.

Toadsworth smiles. "That's good," he says.

I walk out the door, running into Mario's room. I dig through his drawers until I find FLUDD. The robot is fast asleep… don't ask me how that is even possible. I sigh and tap on its nozzle. "Hey FLUDD! Wake up!"

FLUDD shakes its head-thing and points it's nozzle at me. "Hey princess," it says.

"Hey FLUDD," I say. "Mario needs you for another adventure."

"Actually, my systems show that Mario doesn't need me for an adventure, he just wants me on it because he can't think of any better partner," FLUDD corrects me.

"Same thing!" I shout.

"No, actually—"

"Just shut up, okay?" I say.

"Yes ma'am."

I run out the door, FLUDD in my hands.

When I get halfway down the hall, Toadsworth blocks me from continuing. I trip over and fall on my face. Standing up and brushing off my dress, I ask, "What was that for?"

"Sorry Princess," Toadsworth says. "But where are you going?"

I gulp. "Er, I just have to go to Goombario's place and drop off FLUDD, okay?"

Toadsworth looks at me sternly. "And we all know that you aren't allowed out of the castle without permission…"

"Just isn't that perfect," I sigh. "Mario has to go and save someone once again, then Luigi gets hurt and now Mario doesn't have a partner because I can't get him a new one. Isn't that great."

Toadsworth waves his hand. "Oh okay, you can go. But make it quick."

I smile. "Thanks, Toadsworth!" I shout before running downstairs and out the door.

* * *

><p>Peach forgot she's pregnant... :P<p>

Please R&R!

-Blossom OUT-


	17. Safe!

Hello! I didn't update yesterday because I was very busy. ;)

Note: Updates are going to get slower past chapter twenty because chapter twenty is currently the last chapter I wrote and *confession time* I have writers block.

This is in Mario's POV.

Thanks to the following people who reviewed:

**PeachFan900- **Oh, it's called Change of Heart and it's a BxP, so some people might not like it. It hasn't been updated in about a year but I think there's still hope (And plus it's 50 chapters, each of which are very, _very_ long, so you won't get done with it for a while). It's by some person named ebtwisty9 and it's in my favorites.

**Hawkholly- **I think FLUDD is annoying, so I portrayed him kind of... weird. But I couldn't think of a better partner, so I just used him.

**Princess Zora- **I'm one of the people who always reads summaries and profiles all the way through, and I read siggies on the Warriors forums. So you could say that I'm very obsevant. We're opposites! :D (I'm sorry but I just had a cookie)

**lemmy koopa is awesome- **Super Pregnant Peach. I don't think Nintendo would make a game like that, but sounds like a good fic... and I couldn't agree more about FLUDD. I'm one of the people who portrays FLUDD like that because he's annoying in my opinion, despite the fact that I've never played Sunshine either! (half the references I make in here are from games I've never played)

**nene1234- **I forgot too, when I wrote the last chapter... :P

**That One Koopa- **maybe... but there's a fic I read that I already said the name of and I don't feel like saying again that has 50 chapters and almost 1K reviews, so... and hi again Koopk! I didn't know you _could_ argue! You always seemed so... peaceful and stuff...

**eriicamerica247- **oh, not another one! D: That One Koopa's the only one who hasn't been lazy yet! And you put two 'I's in your name! lol

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this chapter. Not even the insulting name Mario gave FLUDD (fake lying useless dumb...) because that belongs to AllHailMario, who wrote proably the best Sunshine parody ever!

**Chapter Seventeen: Safe!**

I lie in bed, bored. I drum my fingers on the side of my bed. I've probably read every magazine the goombas have in the house ten times over, and I don't have anything else to do. I turn my head to look at Luigi. My brother is sleeping peacefully, despite the fact that he is having trouble breathing. I feel guilty. _If only I had acted sooner, we would've both made it out unharmed…_

I jump when there is a knock at the door. I am about to get up off the bed, but I decide against it. Instead, I call for Goombario. "Hey Goombario!" I yell.

Goombario comes out of his room. "Yes?"

I am about to answer when there is another knock at the door. "Oh, right!" Goombario shouts. He runs to the door and opens it.

Princess Peach is standing there. She looks at me. "Hey Mario," she says.

I smile at her. "Did you bring FLUDD?"

She smiles back. "You betcha!" She takes FLUDD out of her bag and hands it to me. "Here you go."

I tap on FLUDD's nozzle. "Are you ever awake?" I complain.

FLUDD points his nozzle at me. "Actually I'm always awake. Only an idiot like you would think that—"

I sigh. "I don't really care, okay?"

Peach rolls her eyes. "What does FLUDD even stand for, anyways?"

"Let me guess," I say. "Fake Lying Useless Dumb—"

"Hey, hold on," FLUDD objects. "I actually stand for Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device."

"Shut up!" Peach and I both yell.

"Well, let's go now, shall we?" FLUDD asks.

"I wish," I mutter.

"Why not?" Peach asks me.

"Because some goomba doctor said that I can't go until I'm better," I complain. "And while the rest of the world is in danger, I have to sit at home, doing pretty much nothing."

Peach looks at me, confused.

"Okay, maybe not the whole world," I quickly correct myself.

"If it were the whole world, it would be a pretty small planet!" Peach remarks.

"Actually, a planet that small is even possible," FLUDD says.

"You don't say," I mutter.

Peach smiles at me. "Good luck, Mario," she says.

I kiss her on the cheek. "Have a safe trip home," I tell her. "Keep the baby safe."

"Okay," she says quietly. She glances at Luigi, who is still sleeping peacefully. "Tell Luigi I said hi."

"I will," I promise, and let her go out the door and on her journey home.

* * *

><p>Sorry that I didn't put anything about Peach's journey to get there; I was running out of ideas. :P<p>

Please R&R!

Gotta go now to piano lessons! :D

-Blossom OUT-


	18. An Arguement Gone Wrong

Hello! :D

I didn't update yesterday because yesterday I updated Super Random Mario.

I guess that last time I didn't make myself clear. I have pre-written up to chapter twenty, but now that I have writers block I'm really slow at writing right now. Updates won't slow until we hit chapter twenty.

This is in Toadia's POV.

(Hey, look at the chapter title. Toadia must be having a lot of trouble getting along with the koopas...)

Here's da koopaling names:

Larry: Cheatsy

Morton: Big Mouth

Wendy: Kootie Pie

Iggy: Hop

Roy: Bully

Lemmy: Hip

Ludwig: Kooky

Thanks to the following people who reviewed:

**lemmy koopa is awesome- **I wish I had that game... U lucky! :(

**ericamerica247- **don't worry. This story isn't going to be done anytime soon.

**Hawkholly- **Um... no, I haven't... I really should, but the M&L games are some of the few that I don't know everything about despite the fact that I haven't played them. That and Super Paper Mario. Oh, and I agree about Mashtooth, but his last phase took me _forever_ to beat. I suck at that A button mashing stuff. (You just gave me an idea for future chapters with the dancing stuff... :D) Oh, and I might be updating that Starfy fic today. Or tomorrow.

**nene1234- **I hope so too. XD

**Princess Zora- **Yeah, I hate writers block too... and I think I got the message the first 10000 times. XD I'm joking.

**PeachFan900- **Oh yay, 60th reviewer? *gives cookie* You were my first _and_ my 60th, and if you become my 100 that would be even weirder.

**That One Koopa- **Yeah, I do. And cello. Poor Koopk! :( I hope he feels better!

**Very Creative Name- **Oh, she is? I didn't know that. :P

Disclaimer: I only own Toadia. But I don't own her name. XD

**Chapter Eighteen: An Argument Gone Wrong**

"Toad thing, get me my nail polish!"

I sigh. "For the last time, my name is Toadia, you dumb koopa," I mutter. "Can't you just call me by my name?"

I hear footsteps as Kootie Pie approaches me. "I don't have to call you by your name if I don't want to," she sasses.

"Then I don't have to call you by yours," I sass back. "Goomba-brain."

"Oh really?" she says. I feel her scaly hand strike me on the ear. "You'll soon learn that that is no way to talk to a princess."

I feel hot with anger. "You're not my princess and will never be!" I shout.

"You're younger than me," she says. "Even if I'm not your princess, you still have to listen to me."

"Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean that I have to do everything you say!" I snap. "Besides, Bowser's my boss. So you really have no authority over me."

Her hand hits me again. "What are you going to do about it?" she asks. "You're blind."

I feel myself get red in the face. "You've got a point," I mutter.

"Now GO GET ME THE NAIL POLISH!" Kootie Pie screams.

I cover my ears and walk over to what I think is the dresser. Thankfully, it is, and when I put my hand on it to feel for the bottle, I find a mound of bottles. "Hey, which one do you want?" I ask.

"The one that is nail polish," Kootie Pie snaps.

"Well I can't tell nail polish from perfume," I say, "So you'll have to make it more obvious."

"I don't care!" Kootie pie yells.

I feel around until I find a bottle that is shaped like the nail polish. "Is this it?"

"Yes, you moron," Kootie pie says.

"Well pardon me, for not reading your mind," I mutter.

"Shut up!" I feel her hand hit me on my back. I scream and fall over.

"Hey, what was that for?" I ask.

"You!" Kootie Pie yells.

I am about to ask her what she means but I decide not to. After all, she's in a bad mood and can easily beat me up, if not kill me. Instead, I try to get up. Kootie Pie hits me again. "Okay, you'd better stop it right now," I mutter.

I instantly know that it's the wrong decision, because Kootie Pie hits me in the head. I fall over and can't get back up. Kootie Pie's voice echoes in my ear. "You're such a wimp."

I don't care what she just said. I feel too weak to respond. Obviously Kootie Pie had just barely avoided knocking me unconscious for that instant, because my head hurts like nothing I've ever felt before. I feel my senses ebbing away and I black out.

* * *

><p>Poor Toadia! D: Why can't she and the koopalings get along? Hope she'll be okay...<p>

Please R&R!

-Blossom OUT-


	19. Doubts

One word: Busy. I've been really busy over the past few days, but today was the last day of school before the break, so I'm able to update today. :)

A special shoutout to Nene1234! Not telling you why though, but once he updates his story go read it. I promise you won't regret it because Toadia—never mind. I'm not giving out any spoilers. :P

This is in Mario's POV.

Thanks to the following people who reviewed:

**Hawkholly- **Oh yeah! I got the Last Hope the _day_ it came out! I already finished it; it was awesome! :D

**ericamerica247- **Yeah. I don't plan on finishing this anytime too soon, and even if I do, there will be a sequel. :)

**Princess Zora- **Sorry! I was joking! :) And in response to your question... I don't really know. It just comes... naturaly, I guess. Before I got addicted to reading I never was a good writer. It was only when I started following examples of things they say in books that I became good at writing.

**Very Creative Name- **I read that, but I didn't know Crystal was her. :P

**lemmy koopa is awesome (1st time)- **Wait... men wear pink bows in their hair now? XD

**lemmy koopa is awesome (2nd time)- **Actually once I beat it and did it again I didn't have too much trouble with it. But that's me with all video games. :P

**PeachFan900- ** don't really know; our teacher never told us, so I assume we didn't win. But this one school always does, so I wouldn't be surprised.

**anonperson- **lol, I could, but which ones are OCs? And why'd you review chapter 4 instead of chapter 1 or 18? That's... odd.

**nene1234- **yup, she is. And yay! When are you going to update your story? I actually had a dream about it last night, and I want to know if my dream is correct. :D

**That One Koopa- **actually, Luigi's not going. That's why they needed FLUDD. And yay, go you! You don't need jumping abilities to save someone!

**supermariogirl- **that equation is correct.

that's a _lot _of people! Thanks to all of you! :)

Disclaimer: I only own the story itself this chapter.

**Chapter Nineteen: Doubts**

I am sitting at dinner with the goombas. The house is eerily quiet. Even little Goombaria is silent. It suddenly occurs to me that this may be my last dinner alive. Bowser hasn't attacked in a while; does this mean that he's been stocking up on ammo all this time? If he has, he'll be even harder to beat.

I finish my plate. Luigi, who is lying on the couch nearby, lifts his head. "Mario, are you sure you can do this?"

"Um…" I say, looking away. I realize that I may not have an answer. "Let's just say I don't know the answer to that question."

Goombario gasps. "Mario, don't say that!"

I sigh. "I'm not sure how difficult he'll be, to be honest. He's been able to prepare for this battle for over four years now, and I haven't battled him in a while. I may have lost my skill. And he may prove to be harder than we think."

"You can do it, Mario," Goombella says quietly.

I smile. "I hope so."

Gooma stands up. "More goomnut, Mario?"

I shake my head. "No thanks."

"C'mon," Gooma says. "I made desert. Goomnut pie."

I stand up. "I think I'd best be going…"

"We," FLUDD corrects him from his seat on the floor.

"Ah, whatever," I mumble.

"Have a safe trip, bro," Luigi says.

I smile. "You be good while I'm gone, okay Weegee?"

Luigi grimaces at the sound of his old nickname, but says, "I will."

I grab FLUDD and sling him over my shoulder. "C'mon FLUDD. We have to go."

"Agreed," FLUDD says.

"Goodbye, everyone," I whisper, walking towards the door.

I feel a tug on my leg. I look down to find Goombaria holding onto my pant leg. "Please don't go," she says.

"I have to," I say. "Be good for Goomama, okay?"

"But I don't want you to leave!" Goombaria whines.

I sigh and take her back to the table. "Sometimes we don't always get what we want," I tell her. Then I put her on the seat and leave the house, with Goombaria staring sadly after me.

* * *

><p>Okay. Sorry Hawkholly; I lied to you about the starfy fic. I'll be updating it sometime over the break; I'm sure about that.<p>

Same goes for this fic.

Please R&R!

Bye for now!

-Blossom OUT-


	20. Defective Cave Floors

This is my shortest chapter where something actually of importance happens! :D

This is in FLUDD's POV! Don't tell me that robot's can't have POV because _they can now. _:P

Nene, hurry up and post your next chapter! I'm tired of waiting for you to post it! (lol I'm joking. Take as long as you need)

Thanks to the following people who reviewed:

**ericamerica247- **yep! Oh yeah you're my first reviewer! Wait, you already said that. :P

**Pirincess Zora- **I'm gonna go look those songs up on YouTube right now.

**Hawkholly- **Either today, tomorrow, or Sunday. And... you like both Hollyleaf and Hawkfrost, don't you? Or now you hate Hawkfrost because he was your favorite character but he killed your other favorite character.

**Very Creative Name- **I didn't put what you really called yourself because I knew who you are. And anyways... I laughed at Firestar's death scene. Finally Tigerstar killed that filthy kittypet! But Tigerstar died... :( I'm sorry. I side with the Dark Forest. (not really)

**Nene1234- **Sorry! I'll make sure they know that... HEY PEOPLE OF EARTH I WAS WRONG NENE'S A GI— never mind.

**lemmy koopa is awesome- **Yeah Goomabaria, listen 2 da fans! Da fans r always— okay, maybe not always. And I'd better stop it with the text talk. :P

**PeachFan900- **Too much lazyness! D: And yeah... I thought we did pretty good, but obvoiusly not as good as that one other school... KEMPS, WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS WIN? :(

**cardsharks87 (First time)- **You may have just given me an idea... :)

**cardsharks87 (second time)- **I think I put a little note in chapter 12 about that.

**cardsharks87 (third time)- **I've actually played Galaxy but not Sunshine. :P

That's a lot of reviews! I'm just getting more and more fan's all the time! (I think I lost count...)

Dislaimer: Don't own anything this chapter.

**Chapter Twenty: Defective Cave Floors**

Mario runs through the forest. I watch the forest floor zip by from my position on his back. The rain pours down on my nozzle, and thunder booms in the distance. "Well, you won't be very useful here," Mario mutters.

"Correction: yes I will," I say. "For boss battles."

"You never were useful for boss battles in the first place," Mario complains.

"You used me all the time!" I object.

"That was Super Mario Sunshine," he says. "This is about twenty years later. I have more sense now"

"Got a point," I mutter. "Now, let's focus on finding some shelter."

Mario keeps running until we get to a cave. "You know this won't be a good idea, right?" I ask as we enter.

"Why not?" Mario asks.

I am about to answer when a loud rumbling is heard inside the cave. It sounds as if it is coming from the ground. "Run!" I shout.

Mario stands still, frozen to the spot with fear. I squirt him with water. "Get moving!" I yell.

Mario finally forces his feet to move. But he is too late. Water sweeps him off of his feet. He tumbles under water, hitting his head on the bottom and blacking out.

We go under the water. Thankfully, since I am a machine, I am just fine with being in the water. But Mario obviously isn't. Even when unconscious he has to breathe, and he seems to be having a hard time with that. Mario's body slams against, a wall, pinning me between the wall and him. I feel that we are safe, but I hear the rumbling start again. Suddenly the cave floor collapses, and we both tumble down to the bottom of who-knows-where.

* * *

><p>Yay! They broke the fourth wall! :D<p>

Oh no! Mario almost dies again! D:

Yay there's a yay and an oh no! And another yay! And I'm being very random now!

And plus, that was really, _really _short!

Updates are going to be slowing down now that I've run out of pre-written chapters.

Please (guess what) R&R.

-Blossom OUT-


	21. Goomba Salad?

Yep! I actually timed posting last chapter with recovering from writers block! So... I guess I'm updating today after I said I probably wouldn't. :P

Wow! I wrote a longish chapter! :D

Unfortunately, this is a Toadia chapter so nothing of much importance happens. Well, something _does_ happen, but I'm not going to spoil it for you.

Yeah, I already said this, buuuuuuuuut... this is in Toadia's POV!

Koopaling names:

Larry: Cheatsy

Morton: Big Mouth

Wendy: Kootie Pie

Iggy: Hop

Roy: Bully

Lemmy: Hip

Ludwig: Kooky

*Note that Kookie and Kooky's names are pronounced differently. Kookie is pronounced 'cookie' and Kooky is pronounced 'kooky' with a long O. Sorry for any confusion*

Thanks to the following people who reviewed:

**PeachFan900- **Oh no! D: I don't wanna get XLD... and no, sorry... but this chapter doesn't tell. Next chapter though.

**Hawkholly- **Lol, but Goomgoom and Kooploop are too random for this. Kookie isn't, so she actually made an appearance here.

**Very Creative Name- **Okay.. I don't know Navi, so I'd better go ask her. And I'm probably not going to do that, because I already have an idea, but I might do that in another time in their adventure. And lol, Nintendo logic is sometimes very funny, like in Sunshine where there's that clay boat thing that you have to ride in to get to the boss in Corona Mountain. Want to know how I know all about that stuff, despite the fact I've never played that game? Blame Chuggaaconroy, even though I think he's awesome. :D

**Ericamerica247- **aww, but not this time...

**Princess Zora- **...aaaand now I wil ask you my question: Who is Navi?

**nene1234- **wait... then how are you reviewing right now?

**cardsharks87- **Well... this takes place about 15 years after the most recent Mario game (since most things in Mario stay the same), and Mario's most recent adventure was 4 years ago in this, because this is in the future of Mario. Did that make any sense?

**lemmy koopa is awesome- **I do too. Fourth wall breaking RULES! :D

**That One Koopa- **Yay! Where'd you go? I love vacation! :)

Okay! Sooo... since I think we're going to hit 100 reviews here, whoever gets the 100th review gets a Toadia plushie _and _they can give me a request for an OC that they'd like to have appear. Just fill out this form:

_Name:_

_Species (Toad, human, koopa, goomba, ect.) :_

_Description:_

_Do they know Mario from a past adventure? (note that this adventure I will make up. It won't be a Mario game.) (Also, note that you only have to fill this out if they are in a Mario chapter) :_

_Personality:_

_History:_

_Do they appear in a Mario or Toadia chapter?:_

_Other:_

Everyone can fill out a form, because if the 100th reviewer doesn't fill out a form then I'll choose a person before/after them.

Also, if we don't hit 100 reviews this chapter, I will post the next chapter after 48 hours and whoever just has the 100th review gets the character they posted this chapter in the story.

That was a really long intro. :P

So, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I only own Toadia and Kookie.

**Chapter Twenty One: Goomba Salad?**

I awaken to the sound of voices.

"Kootie Pie," A stern voice says. "You know you're not supposed to hurt her."

"Why?" Kootie Pie asks. "She's a slave, Daddy. I thought that I'm allowed to hurt slaves. After all, they can be replaced."

"We're going to use her as bait to get Peach," Bowser whispers harshly. "But don't tell her that. We need to keep her alive until she's needed."

I feel angry, but I keep my mouth shut and wait for Bowser to leave. Once he has, I open my sightless eyes and sit groggily up. I call for Bowser.

I hear his feet walk into the room. "What do you want, slave?"

"Don't call me that!" I shout.

"Tough," Bowser growls. "Now what did you want me for?"

"I want to know what happened," I say.

"Kootie Pie hit you on the head and we took you back to the dungeon," Bowser replies.

"Oh," I say. I get up off the bed and stumble over to the koopa. Then I hit him on the arm. "You won't be getting away with this," I growl.

Bowser strikes me twice as hard. "I can and I will," he says. "And you can't do a thing about it."

I clench my teeth. "Yes, I can," I say.

"What?" Bowser asks, sounding amused.

"Um…" I mutter. "I can, er, um…"

Bowser laughs and hits me again. "You won't be getting out of here any time soon."

I feel pain shoot through my ear where he hit me, but I say, "I will, and you know it."

He hits me again, on the same spot. My ear feels hot from him hitting me so many times. Then he hits me again. And again. "You know what?" he asks. "I was going to keep you alive, but I guess if you won't cooperate, I'll have to kill you."

I gasp. I answer in a shaky voice, "I-I-I'll do whatever you want. Just don't kill me!"

Bowser snickers. "Now that's more like it. Go and cook the koopalings dinner. I'll be there in a minute."

"I-I-I don't know how to cook," I stammer.

"Then go ask Kookie," Bowser says. He pushes me forward and I fall on my face. "You're so weak," he mutters.

"You pushed me!" I shout.

"Go. Now," he growls.

I stand up and stumble out the door. I go to the kitchen, which I can now remember the way to. I feel for the table, then for the counter. When I find them, I bump into something scaly. I scream.

"What is it?" a rather annoyed voice asks.

I blush. "Um, who are you?"

"Kookie," the koopa introduces herself.

"Oh, right," I say. "Bowser asked me to find you to teach me how to cook. I'm not sure if that'll turn out very well, though."

"Why not?" Kookie asks.

"I'm blind," I say.

The koopa takes my hand. "I don't know what's wrong with Bowser," she says. "Sometimes, he's dumb as a goomba."

I am surprised. "Aren't you one of his minions?"

"Well, not all of us really like him," Kookie replies. "But don't tell him that."

"I won't," I promise.

"So, what do you think we should cook?" Kookie asks.

"What do you guys eat here?" I ask.

"A lot of things," Kookie responds.

I feel confused. "I don't live here," I say.

"Where do you live?" Kookie asks.

"The Mushroom Kingdom," I say, a pang of homesickness hitting me.

"Really? You aren't here to hurt me, are you?" Kookie squeaks.

"I would ask the same of you," I mutter. "Bowser kidnapped me for whatever reason, and he's making me do all his chores."

"Oh, okay," Kookie says, sounding relieved.

I force a smile. "Er, let's get started now."

"Started with what?"

"Cooking," I say, a bit irritated.

"Oh."

"What do you normally eat around here?" I ask again.

"Um… how about we make salad?"

I am about to say 'okay' but I remember that koopas don't usually eat vegetables. "What type of salad?"

"How about goomba salad?" Kookie suggests.

I wrinkle my nose in disgust. "You eat your _minions_?"

"The goombas are normally ones that rebelled," Kookie says. I feel a draft of air as she shrinks away from me in embarrassment.

"And you kill goombas to eat as a _punishment_?" I know that that is the wrong thing to ask, but I can't help but be surprised.

"K-k-king B-b-b-bowser sometimes is a little h-h-harsh," Kookie stammers.

"A _little _harsh? I can't imagine someone harsher than that!" I instantly feel regret for saying that. "Um… I'm sorry… I just was a bit… surprised, I guess…"

"I-i-i-it's fine," Kookie mutters. "I… I guess you're right. King Bowser _is _pretty strict at times."

I smile to cover up my uneasiness. "Now, you wanted to make goomba salad?"

"Um, yeah," Kookie says. "I-I-I'll get out the goomba meat. You can get out the cheese. It's in that pantry on your left."

I feel for the door to the pantry. I open it but I'm not careful enough and hit my face with the door. I stumble back and fall onto the floor. My face red with embarrassment, I try to get up, and after a few attempts I manage to do so. "Well… that didn't go so well."

I try again, and this time I don't manage to hit myself with the door. I find the cheese and hand it to Kookie. "Come on, let's go make the salad," Kookie says. She takes my hand and guides me over to the counter, and we begin to cook.

When we are done, I hear Bowser's footsteps approach us. "Are you finished?" he asks gruffly.

"Yes sir," Kookie says.

Bowser doesn't respond to Kookie. "Koopalings! It's time for dinner!"

I hear the patter of footsteps as the koopalings enter the room. "Hey King Dad," Hip and Hop say simultaneously.

"Hello Hip. Hello Hop," Bowser grunts. "Kookie and the toad slave thing made us dinner. Goomba salad."

"For the last time," I growl. "My name is Toadia. Toe-DEE-a."

Bowser completely ignores me. Instead he says, "Kookie, bring us the food."

I hear Kookie's footsteps fade as he walks away from me. Then the clatter of plates as she sets them down. "Enjoy your meal," Kookie says.

Forks and knifes clang against plates as the koopas eat. When they finish, Kookie begins to take the dishes away. "Toad thing, go to the dungeon. I've got no more use for you here," Bowser says.

"Yes sir," I say, and walk down the hall to my room. Once I'm there, I sigh and tumble onto the hard bed. _Hopefully Mario and Luigi will be able to come rescue me… _I think as I drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I won't be updating until 8:00 east coast time Monday night at least. Maybe not even until Tuesday night, because I need more time to write.<p>

To make up for that, I'll probably update Starfy of the Skies or Super Random Mario.

Please R&R.

Cya on Monday/Tuesday! :D

-Blossom OUT-


	22. The Girl in Black

Yes! We hit 100 reviews! :D

And the 100th reviewer was...

Very Creative Name! AKA VCN.

Well, VCN told me that she doesn't have anyone to use, but she told me who she wanted me to use. So... I'm using Hawkholly's OC, Crystal!

I may even use cardsharks87's OC, because I didn't really get bombarded with OC's like I expected... :P

Alright! So... this is in Mario's POV!

Thanks to the following people who reviewed:

**Hawkholly- **Well, I _did _use it. Crystal's in this chapter! :)

**cardsharks87-** Might use that. Depends on if I can think of a way for him to appear. :P

**lemmy koopa is awesome- **It's fine. I'm used to people copying things from me... *hint hint* little sisters...

**Princess Zora (1st time)- **That sounds _really _annoying.

**That One Koopa- **Yay! I get points! :D

**Don't really know a name- **thanks! :)

**LOL best describes me- **I like that word... awesomesauce!

**Very Creative Name-** yay! 100th reviewer! *parties*

**Random Dawn 14- **This chapter is probably my weirdest one. XD

**Ericamerica247- **Don't worry. That wasn't the latest review...

**jaden (1st time)- **I have a friend named Jaden...

**PeachFan900- **Yeah; that's my next goal.

**Dah- **That has yet to be confirmed by Nintendo, so I guess the arguement could go either way. :P

**Princess Zora (2nd time)- **Yay! Happy (late) Easter to you too!

**nene1234- **Oh. That stinks. :(

**jaden (2nd time)- **wait... I have more chapters...

**anon- **me like too. XD

**Verran- **Well, I don't have any plans to stop writing this story, so... and thanks for all the praise! :)

**Elemental Queen- **Bowser Jr: Noooo! Papa! :(

**VioletDolphin83 (1st time)- **Thanks!

**VioletDolphin83 (2nd time)- **:) - is that good enough?

**VioletDolphin83 (3rd time)- **I can't wait to write more. :)

...and that's it. That was a _lot_ of people!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this chapter. Crystal belongs to Hawkholly and the other characters belong to Nintendo.

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Girl in Black**

I lie on the ground in the cave. I must have hit my head hard, because I keep slipping in and out of unconsciousness. I awaken once more, but I can't even force open my eyes before I drift off again…

I wake up again. I can feel something wet on my forehead. I finally force open my eyes to see the blurry shape of… something. I can't tell what it is because my vision isn't focused. The shape is holding something I recognize. "FLUDD?" I manage to choke out.

The blurry shape kneeling beside me speaks. "Mario, are you okay?"

I open my mouth to speak but all I can do is groan. My eyes flicker shut and I black out again.

I wake up what seems like moments later. Something is prodding me in the side. Opening my eyes, I take in my surroundings. I see the shape again, but this time my eyes are in focus. "Um… who are you?" I ask the girl in front of me.

The girl in black grins. "Crystal," she says.

My eyes dart over to FLUDD, who is lying against a rock. Other than a dent in its nozzle, it seems to be okay. "Are you sure she isn't some crazy fan girl or something?" I whisper.

"Last time I checked, she's a fearless ninja type girl," FLUDD responds.

I look over to Crystal. "Um… pleased to meet you," I say, shifting uncomfortably. "What's a girl like you doing here in this… cave? Are you some gangster or something?" I feel afraid; not because of her appearance, but because I know I can never take her on in the weakened state I'm in.

Crystal grabs me by the throat, attempting to strangle me. I choke for air and she lets go. "Don't ever suggest that to me," she growls.

"I… I won't," I whisper, my heart pounding in my chest. I repeat my question: "What are you doing in this cave?"

"Oh! I got dared by some kid," she says. "And I can't believe I met you here! You're Luigi's brother, right? What's your name again?"

_Wait, I thought I'm the famous one… _I think. Then I shake my head. _No, she's just one of Luigi's fan girls. _"I'm Mario," I say.

"Oh yeah. That's right," Crystal says. "Is Luigi here?"

"No," I say quietly. I explain what happened to Crystal. "…and then we went into this cave. The floor collapsed, and the rest you know."

"Which reminds me," FLUDD says. "You took quite a fall when that happened, Mario. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Maybe," I say slowly. I try to sit up but I collapse back again. "Okay, then 'no'."

"You should rest," FLUDD tells me. "When you wake up, we can get out of here, but you're too weak to continue right now."

"Hey Mario, can I join you on this quest?" Crystal asks abruptly.

"We'll talk when I wake up later," I mutter, already half asleep.

Crystal says something else but I don't hear her. Exhaustion takes over me and I sink into the calm darkness of sleep.

* * *

><p>I hope I got Crystal's personality right. :P<p>

Please R&R!

See you next chapter!

-Blossom OUT-


	23. A Third Companion

Yes! I'm updating today!

Alright, so Nene _finally _put up the next chapter in her story, so now I'll tell you why I'm so anxious for you to read it: Nene put Toadia in her story! Yep! Go read it! It's awesome!

Alright... so now that I got that out...

Happy one month anniversary YDNETS! Yesterday it was exactly a month old! And I didn't even notice until PeachFan pointed it out!

This is in Crystal's POV!

Thanks to the following people who reviewed:

**Princess Zora- **My Easter was awesome! My mom got us a two pound chocolate bunny to share! It's almost gone right now!

**Random Dawn-** Oops! I meant last chapter. So now I mean... two chapters ago. The Toadia one.

**Ericamerica247- **I do too...

**gabriel- **The ninja person is Hawkholly's OC... :P

**lemmy koopa is awesome (1st time)- **A) here's some goomba salad... don't know why you'd want it though... :P B) Kootie Pie/Wendy C) 2 younger ones... they're so annoying! (like FLUDD... XD) D) You'll find out why when you read this next chapter...

**lemmy koopa is awesome (2nd time)- **don't worry, I deleted it through the power of deleting anonymous reviews... and don't worry. I didn't belive it. People get jealous.

**nene1234- **yay! I read it!

**Hawkholly-** And I couldn't imagine anything worse than FLUDD...

**PeachFan900- **... and I didn't even notice until you pointed it out. XD

**suzanne- **and your opinion contained three cuss words and consisted of calling me a female dog. Like _we're _the jerks... :(

**That One Koopa- **Wrong smiley face Koopk... ROFL I loved that! :F - Koopk's signature smiley!

**Very Creative Name- **Haha, I wish I saw that! Too bad I don't go to your school... :P

I also got someone named Suzanne to cuss at me three times in a review... what did I ever do to deserve that? Oh well, I deleted it so no little kid's gonna click on my reviews and learn some cuss words. Pluss I don't want to be looking through my reviews and be reminded... I wonder what made her do that? Oh well, if her plan was to teach little kids bad words then HAHA SUZANNE PLAN FAILED MWAHAHAHA :D I'm kidding, I'm kidding!

Oh well, we won't talk about how I got called a female dog in a review by some jealous fan who wanted to teach little kids cuss words... and I doubt that was her plan anyways. :P

Disclaimer: Crystal belongs to Hawkholly, Toadia belongs to me, and all the rest of the characters belong to Nintendo.

**Chapter Twenty Three: A Third Companion**

I pace back and forth. It has been almost five hours since Mario went to sleep in the cave, and he hasn't waken up yet. "When are we going to wake him up so we can get going?" I ask.

"He's going to wake up _himself_," FLUDD says, clearly annoyed.

I open my mouth to reply but Mario opens his eyes sleepily. "And who woke me up?" he complains.

I grin. "So, are you going to let me in on your quest?"

Mario groans and looks over at FLUDD. "And can she _do _anything?"

"I heard that," I mutter. "And to answer your question, I can use a sword and do martial arts. Sound good?"

Mario smiles and sits up. "You're in," he says.

"Yes!" I yell, giving a little hop. "You won't regret this!"

"I have a feeling that we _will _regret this," Mario whispers to FLUDD.

"Hey!" I yell, a sparkle in my eyes to show that I'm only joking. "What do you mean?"

"I meant that you're going to only be an annoyance throughout this entire journey and we're going to wish we never agreed to let you in," Mario says. "And I'm already annoyed to death by FLUDD over here. Which reminds me…" He turns to FLUDD. "Why haven't you been your usual self lately? You aren't half as bad as you are usually."

"I thought I'd give you a break," FLUDD says. "But if you want, I'll go back to being my annoying, normal self…"

"Oh no! Anything but that!" Mario yells in mock terror.

I can't help but laugh. "Oh wow, I have a feeling this is going to be one heck of an adventure…"

Mario glares daggers at me and I start to laugh even more. We both break into uncontrollable laughter until FLUDD squirts water on us to get us to stop. Mario stands up and slings it over his shoulder. "Okay, well I guess we'd better get going."

FLUDD squirts more water on Mario. "And hurry up, too."

Mario rolls his eyes. "As if I wasn't wet enough," he grumbles.

FLUDD squirts him again. "You're just going to get wetter standing here."

Mario turns to me. "Ready when you are," he says.

"I'm ready," I say, grinning.

"Then let's-a go!" Mario utters Luigi's famous catchphrase.

"Hey, isn't that what Luigi says?" I ask.

"Hey, that's what _I'm _famous for!" Mario says. "You don't mean to say that you know everything about my bro but not me?"

"Pretty much sums it up," I say.

"Oh come on!"

FLUDD squirts water on Mario again. "Are you going to stand around talking all day?"

"Let's get going before FLUDD soaks me with his water," Mario mutters. He gets out his flashlight and we begin walking through the cave. Our minds are on one thing: saving Toadia.

* * *

><p>Random chapter. I probably didn't keep Crystal in as good character that time but oh well. :P<p>

Please R&R. And this time NO FLAMING!

Bye!

-Blossom OUT-


	24. Break Dancing Torture

RWWWWAAAAAAARRRRRR! (lol what?)

I'm soooo mad right now! Suzanne flamed Nene's story too! And she flamed another story I'm an fan of: "My Sweet Little Peachy"! This makes me so mad!

Alright, I disabled anonymous reviews. I actually was thinking when I updated last chapter, 'if suzanne flames again I'm going to seriously disable anonymous reviews'! And look who flamed. AGAIN.

I'm sorry, but this reminded me too much of 'Morning/Bracken' on the Warriors forums... and that was bad enough. :(

I'm so sorry to all of my loyal fans without accounts! I hope you guys will still be reading my story, even when you can't review.

EDIT: Sorry, I forgot to put this! It's only temporary. I'll re-enable anonymous reviews sometime in the future.

EDIT 2: Wait, Gabriel told Nene to tell me to enable them again and 'trust me', so... I figure it's worth a shot. I mean, I can just switch them back off again if I need to. And a cyber bully can't hurt me 'cause they don't even know me, so how are they to know what I'm like in real life? I could be an old 50 year old man for all they know! Or a celeberty!

EDIT 3: Yay! She apologised! We all forgive her, right?

EDIT 4: Wait, she lied? I think I can handle a liar. I have the power of deleting anonymous reviews on my side! :D

EDIT 5: lol, lots of edits! Listen to Nobody guys. No, I haven't gone crazy. Nobody is a reviewer. :P

**This has been removed because of its irrelevence to the story. You can, if you want, go back and read the reviews to find out what he said.**

Yes, that quote was homemade. I did my best to model it off of the quoting option on the warriors forums.

Koopaling names:

Larry: Cheatsy

Morton: Big Mouth

Wendy: Kootie Pie

Iggy: Hop

Roy: Bully

Lemmy: Hip

Ludwig: Kooky

This is another Toadia chapter!

Alright, so I got the idea of this chapter from someone who posted something in a review... but I don't remember who it was. Hawkholly, maybe? Or PeachFan?

Anyways, thanks to whoever it was!

Thanks to the following people who reviewed:

**That One Koopa- **Haha, Koopk, you're funny! :F - looks like fangs...

**Gabriel- **Second. Close though.

**lemmy koopa is awesome- **I'm sorry I had to disable anonymous reviews! So sorry! I was arguing with myself about it last night but when I saw that suzanne flamed again I had to... :(

**Random Dawn 14- **Not as long as lemmy's review. XD

**suzanne (1st time)- **But I guess you can't now... XD And I was right! You do want to teach little kids bad words so you can take over the world! But that's very mean to teach a four year old cuss words...

**jaden- ***see my response to lemmy koopa is awesome*

**ericamerica247- **I do too...

**nene1234- **you did pretty good. And yay that she might be in another chapter!

**Hawkholly- **thanks. I wasn't sure if she was.

**Very Creative Name (1st time)- **I don't know. I was wondering that too.

**Princess Zora (1st time- **I don't know. Maybe read a book in that perspective? That's why I wanted to write in that perspective. Since you always read in third person, you're used to thinking third person, but if you read a book in first person then you'll think in first person and it'll come more naturally.

**Princess Zora (2nd time)- **Thanks so much! I'm really sorry that I had to disable anonymous reviews. It's like kicking you off in a way. :(

**F** B** A** C** ect- **wait what?

**suzanne (2nd time)- **...I have to agree with you for once... except I don't want to call VCN a moron, so not really...

**Very Creative Name (2nd time)- **A) that wasn't very nice... B) I did that ;) C) There are better people.

**suzanne (3rd time)- **Don't say that to my friend. She was trying not to hurt your feelings, and that's better than I could do. :(

**suzanne (4th time)- **Seriously! Stop it!

**Very Creative Name (fake)- **I _know _that's not VCN.

**Gabriel- **you're right, and she did. :)

**jp- **Suzanne, I know that was you.

**PeachFan900- **I took your advice, even though I was already considering it.

**Hawkholly- **Don't worry, I believe you. And thanks VCN.

**Luigified531 (1st time)- **I know a blind kid. She's awesome too.

**Luigified531 (2nd time)- **I actually am in 6th grade (I know right?) but I'm in a gifted program so I have no idea what normal kids my age are doing now. I tried to ask my cousin but she couldn't remember. I did all of those probems in my head... just not as fast as Toadia. XD

That's a lot of reviews, but half of them were by or about suzanne.

Too many reviews with cuss words this time. I may delete some of them but not right now.

Disclaimer: I own Toadia and Kookie. Toadia's name and the rest of the characters belong to Nintendo.

**Chapter Twenty Four: Break Dancing Torture**

"Hurry up and clean up my plate, toad thing!"

I sigh. Lunch is over and I'm cleaning the table. The koopalings evidently have some kind of manners, because Bowser is making them wait until the table's clean before they go play. Of course, that only makes the koopalings torment me until I'm finished, so I'm not sure if Bowser's goal is to teach his kids to be polite or to torture me.

I pick up another plate and carry it over to the sink. Kookie normally does the dishes, so I won't have to work much more in the kitchen after this. Of course, that means laundry, helping the koopalings, and all that stuff…

"Are you going to clean up our plates or not?" Hip and Hop say in unison.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," I mutter. "What's so special about today that you guys have to have your dishes cleaned up so fast? And why make you wait in the first place?"

"We're having a party," Cheatsy says. "A break dancing party."

"Oh wow," I say. "What for?"

"I dunno. King Dad didn't tell us."

"Um, well, have fun, I guess," I stammer.

"Oh no. King Dad's inviting you too," Cheatsy tells me.

"He's _what_?" I ask, shocked.

"You're going to dance. He said it'll be fun to watch you try to dance."

"Um… how am I going to do that?"

"I dunno."

I sigh. "Well, tell your dad I'm not going."

"You have to. King Dad said so."

"He-_llo_? Are you going to clean up my dish or not?" Kootie Pie's sassy voice asks from across the table.

"Coming," I call. I pick up Cheatsy's plate and put it on the counter.

Once I've picked up all the plates, Bowser comes in. "Alright, let's go to the party room. Toad thing, we're having a break dancing party and―"

"Yes, I know," I interrupt. "Cheatsy told me."

"In that case, yes, you are going," Bowser says. "I ordered it and you can't disrespect the king."

"I still don't think you're fit to be king."

"Shut up," Bowser growls, smacking me on the head.

I wince and put a hand to my head. "So, _why _exactly are you making me dance?"

Bowser laughs. "Because it'll be fun to watch."

"You find a blind kid being forced to dance funny?" I ask, shocked.

"Who doesn't?" Bowser snorts.

"Um, a _lot _of people," I reply. _This'll be torture for me!_

"We do, so shut up," Bowser growls.

"Let's, like, _go,_" Kootie Pie says impatiently.

"Alright sweetie. We'll go. Bully, you lead the way."

I feel a brush of air as Bully walks past me. Bowser grabs my hand but I pull away. "You know I don't need your help," I mutter.

"You should be thankful I'm not in a bad mood right now, Toadia," he growls.

"You used my name!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, so? Hurry up!" He shoves me and I scramble ahead. I feel the draft of air from where the koopalings are walking and I follow it to get to the party room.

Once there, Bowser pushes me out onto a mat. "You're going first," he says.

Loud music comes on. I try to dance but fall flat on my face. "No, this is how you do it," Bully says. He grabs my hand and makes me do a couple of moves. "Now do it yourself."

I try to do the moves myself but again, I fall over. The koopalings and Bowser giggle and clap. I keep trying until Bowser says, "Alright. Your turn, Big Mouth."

Kootie Pie grabs my hand and guides me over to the table they are sitting at. I sit carefully down. I hear the loud music playing again and the stomping of Big Mouth's feet as he dances. The koopalings all cheer and Bowser says, "Show 'em how you do it, Kooky!"

Kooky's footsteps fade as he walks to the center of the room, and I hear Big Mouth's footsteps get closer. The loud music comes on again and I cover my ears to silence the cheers. Each and every one of the koopalings go and then Bowser says, "Now it's the moment you've been waiting for. It's my turn!"

The koopaling's cheers are deafening. I have to grit my teeth to bear the noise. After a lot of loud clapping and screaming, Bowser comes and sits down again. "Let's go eat now."

I try to dash out of my seat but Bowser holds me back. "Not you. You're going back to the dungeon. Bully, take her back to her room."

Bully grabs my hand and guides me back to the dungeon. When we get there, I sigh and collapse onto the bed. I close my eyes and fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Yay! Another chapter done!<p>

Bowser _finally _called Toadia by her name!

Might not be updating this weekend or even Friday because we're going camping... maybe.

Please R&R. And this time _PLEASE_ no flaming!

-Blossom OUT-


	25. The Beetle Battle

Okay... and now that I let anonymous reviews back on, let suzanne apologize and listen to her tell us that she's a total jerk and _lied_, Nobody would like to say something (in case you didn't read my edit 5 from last chapter):

**This has been removed because of its irrelevence to the story. You can, if you want, go back and read the reviews to find out what he said.**

So yeah. Just ignore her. Because we all know that she still wants to teach little kids bad words and take over the― never mind.

...and that was the last thing I'm saying on that topic. End of discussion, despite the fact that I'm currently not talking to anybody.

EDIT: Gabriel and Suzanne are trying to win me over and say that they didn't post that... and they're actually making sense for once. What if that 'lie' thing was just jp's mean form of bullying? I'd feel like we were bullying too if we fell for it... in a way. Of course, I don't want to give her attention if she still is a flamer... help anyone? I need help... I need an adult... (what's with me quoting Chuggaaconroy today? Seriously!)

Now, on a positive note, I got a lot more reviews today and yesterday. (although half of them weren't anything to do with this story)

This chapter is in Mario's POV!

So, thanks to the following people who reviewed (only the ones related to the story):

**That One Koopa: **I don't know if I intended that or not. XD

**PeachFan900- **Well, I guess I won't be turning them off again... and yeah, that is really low. I tried to make it seem like he was being evil as always, but at the same time trying to hide it. :P

**nene1234- **Phone failure? lol

**Ericamerica247- **Yeah, he did!

**Hawkholly- **Oh, that was you? *is feeling kinda dumb* And yay, you updated!

**Random Dawn- **I need to get that game...

**F** B** A** C**-** I'm still very confused.. but thanks?

Not too many on topic reviews but that's because of our minor distraction...

Wow, I might even hit 200 reviews here! And when I first posted this story my goal was just 50 by this point! And it's already 3 times that! Yay, even though we kinda cheated with the flaming and that. :P

Disclaimer: Crystal belongs to Hawkholly, all others belong to Nintendo.

**Chapter Twenty Five: The Beetle Battle**

"I think we're lost."

"No kidding," I mutter. "We've been in this darn place for more than two hours and you said that the way out wasn't very far."

"You expect me to remember the way that well?" Crystal asks, her eyes flashing with anger. "I've only been through here once! It's not like I live here and know the place by heart!"

I set FLUDD down and sit on the ground. "Let's just take a little rest. I'm sure you're getting tired."

"I'm not," she says, roughly trying to pull me up.

I grin and wrench my hand out of her grasp. "We won't get very far if you're tired. It's best to rest now than have to rest when we're in a battle with something."

"I can take on anything, anytime," she growls.

"I don't think anything can," I say.

"Not even you?" she asks, smirking.

"Nope," I tell her. "I have to rest too. I'm not invincible."

She frowns. "Fine, I'll rest now. I just wanted to get out of this dang place and fight something."

"Itching for a fight, I see?" I ask, grinning. When she doesn't answer, I tell her, "I promise you, we'll get to fight something today. Just… let's get some rest first."

"You really mean it?" she asks.

"Yeah. I don't remember one day on an adventure when I didn't have to fight any enemies," I say to her.

"Thanks Mario," she says, flashing me a grateful glance as she sits down. She leans against a rock and closes her eyes.

I turn to FLUDD. "Will you keep watch for us?" I ask.

"Sure," it says. "You won't have to worry about a thing. I'll wake you if there's a problem."

I smile and lie down. I close my eyes and go to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Mario, get up!"<p>

FLUDD's voice yells urgently in my ear. I open my eyes and sit up. "What is it?" I ask sleepily.

"I hear some kind of stampede going through here," it tells me. "I'm not sure what it is, but it's headed for us, and that can't be good."

I am confused, but then I hear the stomping of feet and I realize what's happening. "Quick, wake up Crystal!" I yell.

"I'll do that," FLUDD tells me. It crawls over to Crystal and yells in her ear, "Wake up!"

I stand up and shake Crystal. "Wake up! I think we're about to fight something!"

Crystal opens her eyes. "A fight?" she asks. She sits up. "What type?"

"I don't know what it is yet, but there a stampede of something coming through here and we might have to fight."

Crystal grins and stands up. "Bring it on!" she yells and pulls out her sword.

"They're getting closer," I say. "I can hear them."

"They're here!" FLUDD shouts.

I pick FLUDD up and sling it over my shoulder. I look around the cave and see the source of the noise.

A massive group of buzzy beetles are charging for us. There are buzzy beetles on the ground as well as the ceiling. I stare shocked at the huge stampede before charging in and beginning to jump on them.

Crystal slashes her sword at some buzzy beetles but one drops down on top of her and knocks the sword out of her hand. Another beetle slams into the sword and pushes it away from her. She lunges for the sword but a beetle gets into its shell to smash into her. I jump on it without hesitation and toss Crystal her sword. "Be careful when fighting these things. They're pretty tough when there's so many of them," I tell her.

"Thanks," she says, dashing away back into the crowd of buzzy beetles.

I keep jumping on them. I suddenly realize that I can't see Crystal. _She's probably in trouble again… _I think.

I scan the cave for some sign of her. I see something under a pig pile of beetles and recognize it as Crystal. _Just as I thought…_

I fling beetles off of her until she can get up. "Thanks again," she pants.

"Be more careful next time," I tell her. I jump on another buzzy beetle and directly onto a second one. Before I know it, the amount of beetles is reduced to half and the rest scurry away.

Crystal is gasping for breath but I feel fine. "You okay, Crystal?" I ask her.

"Fine," she mutters. "Just let me… catch my… breath."

We wait a moment until she says, "Alright. I think I'm fine."

"Let's go," I say. "Let's retrace our steps and try a different path."

Crystal nods. "And this time… let's not get lost."

* * *

><p>I wonder if they'll get lost again... XD<p>

Might not be updating this weekend. Depends on whether my mom can get us a place to actualy _go_ camping. :P

Please R&R. And this time I'm not going to say anything about flaming because you guys all know what we're doing.

-Blossom OUT-


	26. Out of the Cavern

Hi!

I actually have a reason for not updating for five days! I went camping, as you all know, and then I had the talent show. Monday was the dress rehersal and I planned on telling you guys that day that I wouldn't be able to update the following day because of the talent show, but... it didn't quite work out that way.

Alright guys, I guess we're not ignoring suzanne anymore? XD we all ended up ignoring Nobody's advice... sorry...

So... my dad and english teacher found the link to this story via email, so... HI DAD AND MS. NETZEL! :D

Yeah, if they did get the email, they're reading it, so...

I'm going to give out information on the sequel! Yeah, if you didn't already get from my responses to your reviews, I am making a sequel after this is done. It's going to be called 'You Don't Need Eyes to See 2: the Revenge of Pauline'. Because Pauline just isn't in enough Mario stories, you know? Anyways, all I've got on that so far is that: Pauline teams up with Bowser to get revenge on Mario and Peach, and Toadia is caught up in the middle of it all. Yeah, I still need to plan a bit more.

I'm getting a little tired of people asking this, so I'll say this now: You can use my -Blossom OUT- thing. Just don't literaly say _blossom _out. Like Nene used princess out. Be creative!

I wasn't the first one to do that anyways... :P

**This is in Crystal's POV!**

Thanks to the following people who reviewed (still only the ones that are actually related to the story):

**Princess Zora- **Which party? XD

**lemmy koopa is awesome- **that would've been funny...

**Gabriel- **Yeah but she won't get hurt this chapter, at least.

**suzanne- **He is in my story... XD

**F** B** A** C**- **I'm still confused as to who you are... but thanks anyways.

**Hawkholly- **Lol VCN you're so funny! XD

**nene1234**- Yeah, you spelled it right.

**A Retarded Boo- **You changed your name XD yeah, I know you told me... 200th reviewer! W00t! That wasn't my longest chapter, but I can't remember what was. That one wasn't. And like I said above, it's okay if you use it.

**Ericamerica247- **maybe...

**PeachFan900- **They aren't really bugs. They resemble turtles/koopas a lot more.

**Random Dawn 14-** 'it's have fun'. XD I love typos...

**VioletDolphin83- **I'm glad you think so. :)

**RandomPie- **I might follow that advice in the future. Maybe on my sequel I might only respond to anonymous reviews and PM the people with accounts, but it's kind of hard to stop once you're already doing it... :P

**mario44- **I don't remember you... which fic was it? I'm sorry... :P

**Very Creative Name- **lol great idea. Might use it...

**I like to flame. XD kidding- **nice name XD and thanks! :)

**LMSBO- **Hm... I really like a lot of characters. My top 3 are: Yoshi, Luigi and Daisy, in no particular order. I think they're awesome.

**wolfy- **I don't like flamers either. :P

**cardsharks87 (1st time)- **Half of each letter? Um... I don't know...

**cardsharks87 (2nd time)- **Wikis are evil. XD

Lot's of reviews. XD

I also got someone called 'angry reader' to somehow be mad at suzanne... and then a guy named 'some random dude' to annoy us; don't listen to him. Just ignore.

Wow! We're almost at 300 reviews now! I got almost 100 in one chapter! Awesome!

Disclaimer: Crystal belongs to Hawkholly, but I own Ruby. The rest belong to Nintendo.

**Chapter Twenty Six: Out of the Cavern **

We walk out of the cave. Mario shields his eyes from the sun. "Wow. I never thought we'd get outta there."

I grin. "I didn't either."

Mario smiles at me. "We'd better hurry."

FLUDD speaks up. "Agreed. Now don't just stand there chattering like a bunch of jibberjays. We've got a toad to save."

"Of course," Mario mutters. "He's back and as annoying as ever."

"You don't need a break anymore," FLUDD says. "Analysis concludes that you are just fine. And plus any normal human being would conclude the same because of what you did in the cave."

"I defeated a couple of buzzy beetles and you conclude that I'm okay from _that_," Mario mutters. "Anyone could've done that."

"Not just a couple, Mario," FLUDD says.

"Yeah. We got _swarmed_," I add.

"Okay, okay," Mario says, rolling his eyes. "Now, let's go before FLUDD sprays me with water or something."

"That _would _be a good idea," I decide. "Though considering you're already soaked, it won't do much."

"I can do other things, you know," FLUDD defends itself.

"Yes. And I'm sure you don't need to tell us what," Mario mutters. "Now let's hurry up."

I take a step but a bush rustles nearby. Another girl steps out. "Crystal!" she shouts, smiling.

"Hi Ruby!" I say.

Ruby gasps. "Oh my gosh! Is that—"

"Mario?" I finish for her. "Yeah. I was hoping for Luigi, but…"

"You're so lucky! You've got to tell me what happened!" she exclaims.

"Well, I went in the cave and…" I tell her exactly what happened. "…and we left the cave and then we found you."

"You got attacked by buzzy beetles? And Mario saved you?" Ruby giggles. "Sounds… romantic."

"Hey!" I shove her. "You _know _he's in love with Peach. Why would he care about me? And besides… I like Luigi a _lot _better."

"You should ask Mario about him, then," Ruby whispers in my ear. "Maybe you can meet him!"

"I might just do that," I decide.

"You really should. Oh, I'm so jealous!"

"You should come," I tell her. "It'll be fun."

Ruby shakes her head. "Sorry, but I'm taking my little sister camping, so I really can't. You have fun there. And good luck."

"Bye Ruby," I say as she walks away.

She turns around and waves once to me. "Bye Crystal. Be safe."

"Have fun camping!" I shout after her as she disappears into the forest.

"Alright, now that you had time to chat…" Mario laughs. "Let's-a go!"

"Isn't that what Lui—" I stop mid-sentence. "Hold on… I already said that."

"That's what I was gonna say!" Mario tells me. His smile fades. "Alright. You can show me the way to your house, and we'll go from there."

"Good idea," I say. We begin walking through the forest to my house. Little do we know of the danger we'll face together on our journey…

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. XD<p>

Wonder what danger that is...

Please R&R but don't flame.

-Blossom OUT-


	27. Musical Secrets

Hello!

Well, that was weird, getting about 100 reviews in one chapter. At this rate, I'm probably going to get as many reviews as Change of Heart... which reminds me, Razzi _finaly_ posted the next chapter! Took her a whole year. XD

What am I doing, talking about other fics on my fic? I should stop doing that...

And on the topic of taking whole years to post new chapters, look how long it took me to post this. Almost a week. New record! :D

Well, I have an excuse: I wanted to include a bonus feature. Took me forever to think of something, but I finaly found something on PeachFan's profile. (sorry Peachy XD) An OC quiz! I didn't want to make my profile too long with it (and besides, no one really reads profiles anyways) so I'm including it at the end of this chapter. Which makes sense because...

**This is in Toadia's POV!**

Sorry for the bold but I want to make this easier to find, since my author notes are so long. XD

No. I refuse to thank the people who reviewed.

Actually, there were so many reviews that it'll take me forever to look through them all and respond to the ones that are related to the story. In other words, I'm lazy. XD

I made a new story. It's my first Warriors one, but it's just a side project. This'll always be my top priority. Even when I'm done with it, the sequel will become my most frequently updated. :)

So, jp left? Yessssssss!

w00t!

Enough said. Let's just enjoy the story... and the bonus feature.

Disclaimer: I only own Toadia. But Nintendo still owns her name, however strange that sounds.

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Musical Secrets**

It's a quiet afternoon in Castle Koopa. Bowser has ordered me to clean the TV room. As I dust another shelf off, careful not to break anything, I pretend not to be aware of the koopalings footsteps approaching the room.

"What's she doing, Cheatsy?"

"She looks like she's cleaning, Kootie Pie," Cheatsy's voice comes from the doorway.

I turn my head to the source of the noise. "I can hear you, you know," I warn calmly.

There is a faint scuffling of feet. Kootie Pie shrieks and I narrow my sightless eyes. "You two better not be getting into any trouble."

"We're not," Cheatsy says evenly.

I hear a soft thud, so quiet that I have to really listen to hear it. Kootie Pie gives a soft gasp of pain and I know that Cheatsy elbowed her in the stomach. "You didn't have to do that," Kootie Pie hisses.

"I heard that," I snap.

"And?" Cheatsy asks confidently.

"Do that one more time and I'll tell Bowser. He's sure not going to like it," I threaten.

"No, no! We'll be good," Cheatsy promises me. I imagine a look of terror on his face as he says that.

"That's what I thou―" I break off as Kootie Pie screeches loudly. Another thud―this time louder―reaches my ears. Cheatsy screams and Kootie Pie snickers quietly.

"That's it," I growl, stalking out of the room.

Walking down the hallway, I hear Kootie Pie and Cheatsy talking behind me. "What was that for?" Cheatsy hisses, clearly angry.

"Why did you put your hand over my mouth?" Kootie Pie flashes back.

I smile to myself and keep going. As I near the music room, I hear a fast and loud melody being played on the piano. I quicken my pace. When I walk into the room, I lean against the doorway and sway to the beat of the music.

A final chord is played, after a crescendo. I am taken by surprise as the koopalings, who I didn't realize were in the room, clap happily. "Play another one, King Dad," Big Mouth begs.

I am shocked. _That was Bowser?_

I step forward. "Bowser," I say. "You can play the piano?"

"What are you doing here, toad thing?" Bowser growls. He stands up.

I ignore him. "I can play too," I tell him, excitement bubbling up inside of me. "I haven't played in ages." I sit down and run my fingers over the keys, finding middle C and then setting up a D with both hands. And then I begin to play.

My song is a slow song. It gradually gets faster, but by the end it is still pretty slow. After a gradual ritardando, I play the last note. The koopalings that are there begin clapping loudly, and one of them―maybe Kooky―begins to cheer. The praise is short-lived though. I hear the thud of a footstep on the ground as Bowser takes a step forward. Claws grab me by the shoulder. "You still haven't answered my question," Bowser growls. "Why did you come here?"

Forcing myself not to let my voice tremble, I reply, "Cheatsy and Kootie Pie were… getting in trouble."

"Why didn't you take care of them yourself?" Bowser asks, his voice eerily calm.

I gulp. "I couldn't really do much, and I figured they'd listen better to you."

"You should've kept cleaning," Bowser says angrily. "You didn't need to get me."

"Y-y-yes sir," I stammer, wrenching myself out of his grasp and stumbling away. I feel angry at him as I walk down the hall. I clench my fists. _Why couldn't he just enjoy the music like everyone else? Why does he have to be so harsh?_

But I know the answer. _Because he's evil and he has to take out his anger on someone. _

I sigh and keep walking. When I get down to the TV room, I pick up the cloth and continue to dust.

When the day ends I go back to the dungeon. When I collapse onto the bed, my eyes close instantly and I realize how exhausted I am. But I can't fall asleep just yet. _Bowser plays the piano? _I think, giggling quietly. _When I tell Mario, this'll sure ruin his reputation. _

With a pang of sadness, I remember that I'm not even sure that Mario is still coming to rescue me. _**If**__ I tell Mario…_

I shake my head. _No. Mario's gotta be okay. And even if he isn't, my mom and dad and Princess Toadstool will notice something's wrong when they don't hear from him, and they'll send someone after me. _

I fall asleep thinking about my family back home. I dream that Mario has come, and he takes me back home.

That night, I'm back in my home with everyone that I love. Unfortunately, the next morning I'll be waking up in Bowser's Castle. Though even in my sleep I know that the happiness won't last, I enjoy every moment.

* * *

><p><strong>OC Quiz<strong>

**1A: Hi! What's your real name and nickname?**

**Toadia: My name is Toadia, and I don't have a nickname. Except Bowser likes to call me 'Toad Thing'…**

**1B: What's your gender?**

**Toadia: Bowser still hasn't gotten this right… but I'm a girl.**

**2. Interesting... what's your current age?**

**Toadia: Twelve. **

**3. Uh huh. What's your favorite food?**

**Toadia: Honey Shrooms. They aren't food but they taste good!**

**4. And your favorite drink?**

**Toadia: Shroomza Cola! **

**5. Confession time! Who's your crush/lover?**

**Toadia: I don't have a lover or a crush. **

**6. Aww! Have you two kissed yet?**

**Toadia: How could I kiss them if I don't have one?**

**7. Classic question! What's your favorite color?**

**Toadia: What the heck is a color? I'm blind, you idiot!**

**8. Who's your favorite author?**

**Toadia: I don't read books, except for my textbooks. I'm blind. **

**9. Now what's your biggest fear?**

**Toadia: That would have to be Bowser changing his mind and… killing me and stuff…**

**10A:- Have an embarrassing experience in your past?**

**Toadia: Probably one of the many times I've tripped when I've told someone I didn't need their help…**

**10B: Any Siblings?**

**Toadia: Nope! And I don't think I'm getting any.**

**11. Who's your hero?**

**Toadia: Mario… I hope he's okay…**

**12. Okay, who is your worst enemy?**

**Toadia: I have a lot, but Kootie Pie's the worst.**

**13. What would you do if your hero and your worst enemy got together?**

**Toadia: Mario and Kootie Pie? I'd be worried that Mario wouldn't come save me after all…**

**14. Interesting... what would you do if you met your creator?**

**Toadia: I'd scream at them, 'Why'd you make Bowser kidnap me? He tortures me, you know! And he eats goomba salad!'**

**15. Now, what do you want to be when you grow up?**

**Toadia: A piano teacher.**

**16. What's your worst nightmare?**

**Toadia: The same thing as my biggest fear.**

**17. What's your lifelong dream?**

**Toadia: To be a famous pianist.**

**18. What would you do if your lifelong dream came true?**

**Toadia: I'd probably practice every day.**

**19A. Okay, where's your favorite place to relax?**

**Toadia: My room. Probably more specifically my bed.**

**19B: Favorite music?**

**Toadia: Classical. Don't laugh at me.**

**19C: *bursts into laughter* Oops! Don't hate me! Do you have any friends?**

**Toadia: Hey! And yes. Toadella.**

**20. Last question! What do you spend most of your time doing?**

**Toadia: Right now? House chores, but at home it's going to school.**

**(Nothing): You're done.**

**Toadia: I kinda noticed.**

* * *

><p>Well, isn't that a nice surprise? I made Bowser play the piano! XD<p>

I hope you liked the bonus feature. :P

Please R&R but don't flame. (like I haven't said that every chapter...)

Bye!

-Blossom OUT-


	28. Kidnapped!

Well, we evidently chased him off, but someone else just pretended to be Zora. Looks like we _do _need the IP banning stuff.

I've finally gotten over my writers block! Yes!

But now I have 600 reviews, when I should only have 200! This is getting crazy. -_-

**This is in Crystal's POV!**

No, I'm still not thanking the reviewers, because there are too many to thank, and more than three quarters are about the flamers.

I've bored you enough. Story starts: Now!

Disclaimer: Crystal belongs to Hawkyholly, all else belongs to Nintendo. Original chapter idea belongs to Hawkholly as well.

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Kidnapped!**

"Are you _sure_ we're not lost?"

I sigh when Mario asks the same question for what seems like the one-hundredth time. "Positive. Don't forget, I've played in these woods ever since I was a toddler."

"Are you _really _sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" I snap, beginning to get irritated. "Do you not trust me?"

"Well, seeing as you managed to get us lost in the cave, I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you if you were lost in your own house," FLUDD points out.

I roll my eyes. _FLUDD's as annoying as ever. _"Well, I'd only been in that cave once. I've walked through these woods ever since I can remember," I say aloud.

"Makes sense," Mario says, shrugging. With a hint of humor in his voice he adds, "I guess I have to stop bugging you about that now, don't I?"

"Yes please," I say.

Mario gives a knowing wink. "Don't worry," he whispers. "I've been annoyed on long journeys too." He points at FLUDD.

"Hey! I heard that!" FLUDD growls.

"Your point?" Mario asks.

As I listen to the conversation, something catches my eye and I turn my head towards it. _There it is! The Lizard Rock! _"We go that way," I say, pointing in the direction that the head of the lizard-shaped rock is facing.

We walk for a little longer, and then I see a clearing. "This way," I call over my shoulder as I quicken my pace.

"How much farther?" Mario grumbles.

"Not much farther," I reply.

Suddenly I hear a rustle in the bushes behind me. "Wait; I think I heard something," I say.

"What?" Mario asks.

I grab his hand and point over to a large bush. Mario nods and we begin to walk over to it.

We crouch down behind the bush and peer over the top. "What do you think it wa—Ahhhh!" Mario's question ends in a scream.

I look over to my side but Mario isn't there. I draw out my sword and spin around but I see no one. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my head and I topple backwards. Something hits me in the stomach, knocking the breath out of me.

I gasp in pain, and close my eyes. Soft snickers echo in my ears, but I pretend not to hear them. Another sharp pain shoots through me, this one also being in my head.

This is the last thing I feel before I black out…

* * *

><p>Did you like it? I <em>know <em>Hawky did.

Please R&R but don't flame. Like that's going to do anything.

-Blossom OUT-


	29. The Blue Mouse

Yes! I did it! I finally updated!

You're probably thinking that I found my notebook. In case you didn't know, I lost my notebook with ALL of my plans for the rest of the story AND the sequel. Well, I didn't find it. I kind of gave up and re-wrote this chapter. I was very reluctant in doing so, because I had the rest of the story mapped out in there and the sequel too. :(

That is why I'm really sad. But what makes me really happy is that YAYYY the flamer's gone! ...I think...

But, I think I said this on my profile (Zora saw it, no, that's not stalker-ish; I read profiles a lot): **Anon reviews are back on. Not because I put them on, but because the option for it has been replaced by a 'moderate guest reviews' option, which I switched on. **So, if the flamer has absolutely no sense, he might come back. -_- Don't kill me, Poptart! *hides*

Okay, I WILL NOT be respoding to reviews anymore in my authors notes. If you have PMs enabled and you have an account, by request I'll gladly respond via PM. Also, I won't be reviewing my story anymore. So, right now, I'll say (bold so you see it): **Gabriel and Suzanne, I'm sorry I thought you were the flamer. **I see he has told me that he is not you, and since he left I guess I was wrong. I am deeply sorry, and I hope this never happens to you again.

**This is in Mario's POV!**

Okay, I'll end my author's note now! I won't talk about boring stuff anymore. I doubt you read any of that anyways. -_-

Disclaimer: I own Ratoya and Toadia, but not Toadia's name. And Crystal will always belong to Hawky...

**Chapter Twenty Nine: The Blue Mouse**

I awaken to the patter of footsteps. I open my eyes a bit, but close them again. The town I'm in is familiar to me, yet I can't quite place it. Something about the damp air, the scent of rotting garbage, and the hard, stony road seems the same as something on some other journey…

"Who's that mustachioed idiot?" A voice breaks into my thoughts. "Doesn't he know that sleeping on the ground is bad for you?"

"That's not a mustachioed idiot!" another, more recognizable voice exclaims. "That's Mario!" The voice comes again, this time close to my ear. "Wake up, my little cheese hunk…"

_Cheese hunk? _I think. _There's only one person who calls me cheese hunk… _Forcing open my eyes, I whisper, "Mrs. Mowz?"

Mrs. Mowz smiles. "I'm glad to see you're―"

"Excuse me, but who is this 'Mario'?" the blue clad female mouse behind her interrupts.

"He's a really famous hero in the Mushroom Kingdom," Mrs. Mowz hisses to her. To me she says, "Mario, meet my sister, Ratoya." She waves her tail to the blue mouse.

"Pleased to meet you," I say. I look around at my surroundings and recognize them instantly. _Of course! I'm in Rougeport! _"How did I get here?" I ask.

"I don't know," Mrs. Mowz says quietly. "But there was a koopa near you when we first found you. When he saw us, though, he ran away."

"What did this koopa look like?" I ask hoarsely.

"Messy blue hair, one spike on his shell…" Ratoya recalls. "Sound familiar to you?"

"Probably not," Mrs. Mowz says. "He sounds just like any koopa."

I sit bold upright. "That's not just any koopa," I gasp. "That's Kooky!"

"Kooky? Who's Kooky?" Ratoya and Mrs. Mowz ask at the same time.

"Bowser's son." I ball my fists and clench my teeth. "When I get my hands on him I'll―"

"Sorry to interrupt your threat," Ratoya snickers, "But we have absolutely no idea who Bowser is…"

"He's the king of the Darklands." When the sisters still look confused I say, "You know, the Mushroom Kingdom's rival? And he's my arch-nemesis."

"Never heard of him," Mrs. Mowz says, shaking her head.

"Which reminds me…" I say. "He's still got Toadia…I'd better get FLUDD and get going…"

"FLUDD?" Mrs. Mowz asks, a confused look on her face.

"FLUDD. My robot." I look around. "Oh, don't tell me I lost FLUDD…"

"I won't, but it might be true," Ratoya says, smirking.

"I lost Crystal too…" I mutter. "Oh no…if I don't find them we'll never be able to save Toadia!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Ratoya mumbles at the same time Mrs. Mowz asks, "Is Toadia another name for Peach?"

I groan and relay the whole story to the two sisters. When I'm done, they turn away from me and whisper together. I strain to catch their conversation but, sadly, I don't have as sharp hearing as Toadia. When they are done, I narrow my eyes and ask, "What were you two talking about that I'm not allowed to hear?"

Mrs. Mowz looks as if she is about to have a laughing fit. She points her tail at her blue-clad sister and blurts out, "Ratoya wants to come with you!"

"She does?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "She doesn't look like it…" Sure enough, Ratoya looks very small and scared next to her confident sister.

"Well, kinda," Ratoya explains. "I told Mowzie I'd like to someday be the hero and she told me to come with you to save Toadia. If it's okay with you, I mean," she adds.

"Of course it is!" I tell her. "As long as you want—"

"Why wouldn't I want to?" Ratoya interrupts, suddenly herself again.

I smile. "You're in." Turning to Mrs. Mowz I ask, "Do you have a place for us to stay?"

"Right this way, my little cheese hunk…" she says, leading us to an old, rusty house. Though it's probably the worst house in all of Rougeport, I barely notice as I tumble into the bed and let myself drift into sleep…

* * *

><p>A little intresting thing to note: Ratoya's name is based off of the name Latoya. Get it? 'Cause she's a rat?<p>

Well, actually a mouse...

I hope you guys liked it!

Please R&R but **don't flame! I mean it! **-_-

-Blossom OUT-


	30. Sky Diving

Yay! A double update!

I can't belive I did it! I finished two whole chapters today! Well, probably because I've been working non-stop...

Happy fourth people! ;D

Oh, and I forgot to say: I will be deleting all reviews that don't have anything to do with the story, including flames and just regular chatting. You can chat on my reviews page if you wish, but you must do it as a guest and I will delete it within 7 days of posting it.

**This is in FLUDD's POV!**

That's all. Enjoy the story!

Diclaimer: I only own Toadia, but not her name, and Ratoya. Hawkholly owns Crystal, and all else belongs to Nintendo. Oh, and Hawkholly gave me the idea for this chapter, although I changed a few details.

**Chapter Thirty: Sky Diving**

I awaken to a loud roaring. It fills my senses, and suddenly I'm filled with energy again. I look around, and recognize my surroundings to be a…plane? Sure enough, I'm on a plane. I suddenly remember what happened. _Mario was knocked out by Kooky, and Crystal was knocked out by Bully…but who knocked me out?_

My question is answered almost instantly. I turn my nozzle to the right and see the face of a koopa… Cheatsy Koopa. He grins his toothy grin and says, "So…you're awake."

"Yes, I am," I growl.

"Just to let you know, you are _not_ going to escape," Cheatsy warns. "We're almost to Boo Woods. Once we get there, there's no way out."

I am about to reply when Cheatsy makes a groaning sound. He holds up his walkie-talkie, which I hadn't noticed until now, and speaks into it. "Hey, Kootie?"

"Pshhhhttt…Cheatsy…pshhhhttt…I thought I told you not to call me that…pshhhttt…" the walkie-talkie crackles back.

"It doesn't matter," Cheatsy says, sounding annoyed. "I need the bathroom. Could you guard the robot for me?"

"Pssshhttt…Oh, fine…psshttt…"

A moment later, Kootie Pie comes and takes Cheatsy's place. She straightens her bow out and takes out a nail file. _How can I escape? _I think. Suddenly, a plan comes to mind. O_f course! Her bow!_

A hatch on my back opens and a small grabber reaches out. I slyly move it towards the pink bow on her head. Kootie Pie is too intent on filing her nails to notice me pluck the bow off her head and throw it to the front of the plane. I retract the arm and say to Kootie Pie, "Hey, Kootie, I think your bow fell off…"

"My bow?" Kootie Pie asks. She feels for it on the top of her head. "Gah! No! Not my bow!" She jumps up and leaves her seat to look for it.

_Perfect, _I think. _With all luck, Kootie Pie'll be up for a while before she finds her bow. That'll give me more time to escape. _I think about how I'm going to get out, when I realize something. _It better be there, it just better…_

I look under my seat. Sure enough, there is a parachute under my seat. I quickly strap it on. _Now for the hard part… _I think, while getting butterflies in my non-existent stomach.

I smash the window with my hand and jump out onto the wing of the plane. Carefully making my way to the edge of it, I turn my nozzle towards the window, only to see Kootie Pie jump out the window as well. _Uh oh… _I think as she advances towards me.

"Hey, Kootie Pie," I call, more or less to irritate her further. "Catch me if you can!" I then jump off the wing, screaming in exhilaration as I descend. Quickly at first, then slowing down when I press the button to make the parachute, I fall to the ground.

_Thunk! _I land on the ground and am stunned for a moment. When I come to my senses, I find myself in the front of the Mushroom Kingdom castle, and am aware of Princess Peach standing over me. "Peach!" I gasp.

"FLUDD?" she asks. "I…I thought you were with Mario!"

"I was," I tell her. Quickly I relay the story of how we got separated.

"That's terrible!" she exclaims once I'm done. "What do you think we should do?"

"Call Mario," I decide. When I notice the confused look on her face, I say, "He's got a new phone, you know."

"Oh okay…what's his phone number?" Peach asks.

I tell her it as she pulls her shroom-phone out of her purse. When Mario picks up, she instantly gets a smile on her face. "Hey Mario, this is Peach…yeah, where are you?... Whoa, who are you staying at?...With _her_?...She has a sister?...That's good; the more allies the better…I hope so…see you soon…" With that she hangs up and turns to face me. "He's at Rougeport. He's staying with Mrs. Mowz, who has a sister I didn't know about! And she's joining Mario on his quest, too."

"Who's Mrs. Mowz?" I ask. I have heard about all Mario's adventures, but I don't know about Mrs. Mowz.

"Oh! She's a thief who aided Mario on his quest to find the Thousand Year Door and defeat the Shadow Queen…" Peach suddenly shudders.

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"Oh, nothing…I'm just remembering when Grodus and his X-nauts captured me…"

"Oh yeah…I forgot…" I murmur. "It must have been hard for you."

"It was," Peach admits. "But at least I had TEC there with me."

"He was…an unusual computer, I've heard," I say. Everyone knows about TEC-XX and his love for the princess. Legend has it that TEC still guards the X-naut fortress, waiting for Peach to come back…

"Yes," Peach agrees. She stares sadly at the ground, signaling to me she doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Should we go inside?" I suggest.

Peach immediately perks up. "Of course!" She picks me up and takes me into the castle. When we get to her room, she looks around for a place to put me. "How about in that doll crib over there?" I suggest, pointing my nozzle at the baby doll crib in the center of the room.

Peach stared at it for a long time. "Peach?" I ask. "Peach…what is it?"

"Those were my mother's dolls…" the princess murmurs in a voice so quiet it is barely audible.

"Oh…" I say. "H-h-how about in that drawer?"

"Okay," Peach says, still in a quiet voice. "Bye FLUDD." She blinks sadly at me, leaving her room.

_Poor Peach… _I think. _Everything's been so hard for her…but at least she'll get a break from being kidnapped until we come back with Toadia… _I realize what I just thought and mentally spank myself. _Of course I don't want Toadia to stay in Bowser's clutches! And I hope we can save her…before it's too late!_

* * *

><p>I can't believe it double update! *dances*<p>

See ya!

Please R&R but don't flame!

-Blossom OUT-


	31. Escape!

MWAHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough*

Oh hai there; welcome to the world of Blossom! :D

Well, for once in my life I wish I could draw! Because well, my little 'movie' thing with my little sisters failed miserably; they just can't focus at all, and plus I'm a horrible camera girl, so now I wanna animate it but my drawing skills suck. I'm not kidding; it looks like a six-year-old drew it! XD

**This is in Crystal's POV!**

Hmm...so...not much to say...I'll just end this author's note here, 'K?

Disclaimer: Crystal belongs to Hawkholly, and Kuna Koopa belongs to Zora Princess. I made up her backstory, though. Well *gasp* I own TOADIA! But Nintendo owns her name...and all the other characters belong to Nintendo too...

**Chapter Thirty One: Escape!**

When I awaken, I hear voices. "Nice work, Bully," a koopaling that I recognize to be Big Mouth says. "We've got the girl. That's one less party member for Mario."

I open my eyes, but decide not to move just yet; I don't want them to know I'm awake. I see a cluster of koopalings: Hip, Hop, Bully, Big Mouth, and Kooky. Kooky says, "And I dropped Mario off at Rougeport. He shouldn't be coming anytime soon."

"Nice job," Hip congratulates him.

"So, are we going to tell King Dad about the girl?" Bully questions.

Hop shakes his head. "Not yet. Not until she wakes up."

Suddenly, Kootie Pie and Cheatsy burst in. "We lost it!" Cheatsy yells.

"Lost what?" Kooky asks.

"FLUDD!" Kootie Pie pants.

"You WHAT? Bully growls, towering over the frightened pair of koopas.

"How did it escape?" Kooky asks.

"I-i-it grabbed Kootie's bow and threw it, a-a-and when she went to ch-ch-chase the bow it strapped on a p-p-parachute and jumped out the w-w-window," a terrified Cheatsy stammers.

"Where were you when it jumped out?" Kooky inquires.

"Over Peach's castle," a more brave Kootie Pie explains.

"Great," Bully hisses. "Could you have picked a worse spot for its escape?"

Kootie Pie speaks up. "We didn't—"

"SILENCE!" Bully roars. "I don't want to hear another word out of you. When we tell King Dad, he'll get you in a load of trouble, but in the meantime, you can at least keep your mouth shut!"

The two koopas cower in the corner, nodding meekly.

"Good," Bully growls. He turns to Kooky. "I guess we're done?"

Kooky nods. "Yes. Now let's leave; we have no more business here."

The koopalings leave. As soon as they do, I hear a soft stirring to my left. I peer through the bars and just barely am able to make out something small: a female toad with an aqua colored mushroom. _Could it be… _"Toadia?" I whisper aloud.

"Yes?" The blind toad girl lifts her head. "W-w-who are you?"

"Crystal," I say. "I'm one of Mario's partners. We were trying to rescue you, and…" Quickly I tell her the rest of the story.

"So it's true…" Toadia breathes when I'm done; hope sparking in her blind blue eyes. "Mario _is_ alive!"

"Of course he is!" I exclaim. More quietly I add, "We'll soon get you out of here."

"'We'?" Toadia asks. "You can't escape, you know; I've tried."

"Oh, yes you can," a voice sounds from the shadows. A shape steps out, and the light from the doorway illuminates a young koopa. Her fiery red hair shines, perfectly matching her magenta scales and violet eyes. Even her sky-blue shell seems to fit as she takes a step forward.

"Who…are you?" I ask. "Are you an agent from the Overthere or something?"

The koopa shakes her head. "I wish. No, I'm a servant of King Koopa." She is about to say more, when Bowser's harsh voice yells from the doorway: "Toadia! Get over here! Now!"

"I-I-I can't," Toadia's shaky voice replies.

Bowser growls in frustration. "Violet-eyes, get the toad outta the cell and over here _now_."

"Yes, King Koopa," the koopa says quietly, taking a ring of keys off the hook on the wall and letting Toadia out. "You know the way to go, right?" she whispers as Toadia stumbles past.

"Yeah." The determined young toad's blind eyes sparkle with new hope. I watch her walk past, feeling a pang of pity. _She's waited all this time for some sign of Mario, never giving up hope that someday, he'll save her…and now, when neither of us know if he's safe, she goes forward, not even a bit worried about whether he'll be able to rescue her. And she's put up with this harsh treatment for so long…it amazes me how she has so much faith in Mario!_

"Hey, Crystal's your name, right?" The koopa's voice breaks into my thoughts. "My name is Kuna. Kuna Koopa. I'm a friend of Peach."

"I thought you were a servant of Bowser," I say, staring at her with suspicion.

"I am. But I'm not totally loyal. Besides, I'm only a tutor. I don't fight for Bowser; he'd never know if I was disloyal. And even if he found out, he wouldn't fire me; I'm pretty much irreplaceable. But," she sighed, "it would be nice if I could get a new job…although that's never going to happen."

"Why not?" I ask curiously. "And if you don't like Bowser…why do you work for him?"

"Oh, so you want to go through that song and dance," Kuna says. "Very well."

"I was the middle child in my family. My father was a soldier in King Koopa's military, and my younger brother was a Mario fan. My mother had to work to keep the farm going. One day when I was about ten years old, King Koopa visited our house and tried to force my older brother into the military, and my younger brother got angry and threw a book in his face. This wasn't just any book, though; it was a comic book called _The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3_. King Koopa…he noticed it, and…well…he took my brother to the koopa jail. But he decided that just one of us in jail wasn't enough; he had to punish our whole family." She got tears in her eyes as she said the next part. "So he banned my mother and father from the Darklands, and my older brother was forced to work as a servant. I was also, but something happened a few days later that changed everything.

"While I was cleaning Kootie Pie's room one day, she was working on homework with Bully. Kootie Pie said the wrong answer to an algebra question, and I told her the real answer. King Koopa, coincidentally, was watching me, and began questioning me on higher level math, even up to geometry. When I got it all right, he asked me if I had always been able to do this. Well, I told him how I had always been smart. I taught myself how to read at the age of three, and by five I already knew the names of all the kings of the Darklands and what they did. I was a quite extraordinary child, so King Koopa made me the Koopalings private tutor. I've made good friends with Princess Peach when she gets kidnapped; actually, the only reason I don't let her out is because King Koopa would notice.

"What was your younger brother's name?" I ask.

"Not that it would help, but his name was Blaze." She shrugs, staring at the floor. "Now, what are you doing here?"

I tell her my story. When I'm done, she nods. "So, you say King Koopa doesn't know you're here yet?"

"No, he doesn't," I confirm.

"Then I guess I could let you out," Kuna says. She grabs the keys and unlocks my cell. "You'll have to be quick. There's a secret way out of this dungeon: down all the way to the right, you'll find a few boards of wood that are differently colored. Pull those up and go down the ladder underneath. There'll be a door on your left; put the pass code 13324 into the pad on the door. Just walk through it and you'll soon get to the end. There'll be a ladder there, so all you have to do is open the door on the ceiling and climb out and you're free. Now go! Before it's too late!"

I nod and run to the right. I instantly notice the strangely colored boards and attempt to pry them up with my fingernails. Suddenly, one of my nails break, and I jump back with a cry of pain. I take a tissue out of my pocket and wrap it around my finger, and look around for some other way to pry the boards off. _Aha! _I think, spotting another ring of keys on a hook. _That'll do…_

I wrench the wood up with one of the keys. I can just barely make out a ladder as I peer down into the pitch black hole. I climb down the ladder, making sure to replace the planks of wood before I go down, and when I'm within two feet of the ground, I jump. I twist my ankle, and fall back with a yell. _Great, just great, _I think bitterly. _Now what am I supposed to do?_

I try to get up, but my leg buckles underneath me, and I'm forced to drag myself over to the corner. I take a granola bar out of my pocket and eat it. In the total darkness, I am given the illusion that it's night time, and it isn't long before I fall fast asleep…

* * *

><p>MWAHAHAHA I MADE CRYSTAL'S FINGERNAIL BREAK <em>AND <em>TWISTED HER ANKLE MWAHAHAHA!

Uh-oh, I was evil to Hawky's OC! *hides*

Well, my cousins from like, all the way across the country (Seattle and Phonix) are here! So, I won't get much writing time...I said that on my profile, but no one reads profiles... (except me XD)

Well, bye!

Please **R&R **but **don't flame!**

-Blossom OUT-


	32. All Alone

*101 deleted flame comments later* (actually only about 10 XD)

Hello everybody and welcome to the world of—WAIT HOLD ON I SAID THAT LAST TIME!

And I STILL can't draw any better!

I am NOT accepting any more OCs/ideas. I've made new plans for the story, and these are really awesome! :D

So, I'm going to respond to some questions. That's not technically responding to reviews, right?

_At this point, how long has Toadia been captured? _Hmm...well, I know that by the end of the story it'll be about three weeks...I'm not sure about right now, though... at least a week (Mario stayed at the goomba's place for that long), less than two weeks.

_How come you're not showing what Toad and Toadette are doing? _Hm... probably because I didn't really think about doing that, and it most likely would be very boing anyways!

And Zora, Hawky, FIXED! :D

Happy (late) birthday to Gabriel! :DDD I hope you had fun!

WARNING: The title of this chapter...well, sucks. It really has nothing to do with the chapter, and I just put it there because I couldn't think of anything! XD

**This is in Toadia's POV!**

Oooh! Long author's note! I'm not going to make it any longer. XD

Disclaimer: Kuna belongs to Zora Princess, Crystal belongs to Hawkholly, Toadia belongs to me, and everything else belongs to Nintendo!

**Chapter Thirty Two: All Alone**

Today is a quiet evening in Castle Koopa…if such a thing exists. Perhaps it is the excitement of having captured Crystal all by themselves keeping the koopalings speaking to each other at no louder than a hushed whisper, or perhaps it's just the gloomy weather outside silencing the children. Whatever the case, I am still being forced to work for the koopas, this time in cleaning the koopalings bedrooms.

As I rearrange the jewelry on Kootie Pie's dresser, I hear the rest of the koopalings shuffle in. "Hey guys," Kootie Pie greets them.

"Hey, Kootie," Big Mouth says.

"Why did you have to pick _your _room to have this conversation?" Hip complains.

"Yeah! You're _always _getting your way!" Hop agrees.

"Do you _want _King Dad to overhear us?" Kootie Pie growls. "My room is the farthest from his own; he rarely comes past here."

"Can we just get on with the discussion?" Big Mouth asks irritably.

"No! The toad girl is in here," Kooky argues. "Do you want that mushroom head to tell King Dad?"

No one answers, but I hear a few footsteps thudding on the ground as Bully takes a step forward. "Hey, you, toad girl," he growls. "I want you out of the room. Now."

"K-k-king B-b-bowser ordered me t-t-to clean K-K-Kootie Pie's room," I stammer.

"He ordered you to clean 'the koopaling's' rooms," Bully growls. "Go clean Hip and Hop's room instead."

"Y-y-yes," I mumble.

Bully hits me on the cheek, sending me sprawling backwards. "Yes what?" he asks, apparently testing me.

"Y-y-yes s-s-sir," I say, picking myself up and running out of the room. Suddenly hot with anger, I decide to go into Bully's room next-door and listen in on their conversation. _If I can figure out what they're keeping secret, I can tell Bowser and get them in trouble! _

I pretend to work, glad of my blindness for once. If I were not blind, my hearing wouldn't be as good, and I probably would not be able to tell what the koopalings are talking about. I can hear them on the other side of the wall. "Good work, Bully," Cheatsy says.

"Thanks," Bully grunts. Clearing his throat, he says, "So, Kootie, what did you call us here for?"

"I asked you to meet me in my room because, well…Crystal is missing!" Kootie Pie says nervously.

"Missing?" Kooky echoes. "How did she escape?"

"I have no idea," Kootie Pie says. "All I know is that when I went down to check on her to see if she was awake yet, and she was gone!"

"King Dad'll kill us if we tell him." Hip's voice is a frightened whisper.

"Uh-huh," Hop agrees quietly.

There is a moment of silence between the koopalings until Cheatsy speaks up. "So…I guess we're not telling him?"

"Of course not," Big Mouth snaps. "He'd smash us into little tiny bits. He'd rip us to shreds until there's nothing left. He'd fry us with his fire breath until we're crispy toast. He'd—" Big Mouth's voice is cut off abruptly and instead I hear a slapping noise, and Big Mouth's muffled voice as he tries to speak.

"Will you shut him up already?" Kootie Pie complains.

"Hey, it takes a lot of―" Hip starts.

"—strength to keep our hands over—" Hop says.

"—_his _big mouth," Hip finishes.

"You could at least try harder," Kootie Pie mutters, so quiet I can barely hear her.

There is another awkward moment of silence between them, and then Cheatsy asks, "So…what are we gonna do?"

"Nothing, I guess," Kooky says. "Unless I can come up with another gizmo―"

"Forget it," Bully snarls. "We just go on with our normal evil lives and pretend like none of this ever happened. Got it?"

There is another silence, but this time I guess they're nodding. My theory is proved correct when Bully says, "Good. We all leave Kootie's room. _Now_."

I hear a shuffling sound and a door slams. I continue to work for about an hour, going from room to room, when Bowser comes in. "Hey, Toadia," he growls. "We're all eating dinner now. Go get your food and go back to the dungeon."

I nod, but I barely heard him. _There's only one person who could've let Crystal out, _I think. _And that's the koopa I heard when I woke up this morning!_

I quickly go down to the kitchen, grab my food, and retreat back to my cell. Sitting down to eat, I hear footsteps approach me, and I recognize the koopa that Bowser called 'violet-eyes'. "You!" I hiss, standing up.

"Me what?" the koopa asks, sounding alarmed.

"You freed Crystal! Why didn't you free me too?" I growl.

"Whoa, hold on!" she squeaks. "I couldn't free you! The escape route would be too hard for you!"

"And you figure that just because I'm blind I don't want to be free?" I stomp my foot. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life!"

"I-i-it's not that!" the koopa protests. "You'd never be able to climb the ladders! And if I let you out, King Koopa would notice! He didn't know Crystal was in here, so I was able to free her. Besides," she whispers, her voice trembling a bit. "Crystal can get help to get you out. It'll be much easier that way."

I clench my teeth in anger, but then relax when I realize what she's saying _does_ make sense. I sit back down, hot with embarrassment. "You're right," I say hesitantly. "I…I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I-it's fine," she mutters. Neither of us speak for a moment.

"So…what's your name?" I ask awkwardly. "More importantly, why did you let Crystal out?"

"Well, my name is Kuna Koopa and…" Quickly she tells me her story.

"Whoa. That's…bad," I murmur. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Kuna says quietly. She clears her throat and is about to speak again when Bowser's voice booms from the doorway to the dungeon. "Violet-eyes! Stop talking to that useless toad and get over here!"

"Yes, King Koopa," Kuna calls. I hear her footsteps fade, but they stop suddenly. Her voice comes as a whisper. "Good bye, Toadia. I…I wish you luck." Then she leaves the dungeon, leaving me all alone with no one to talk to besides my lonely self.

* * *

><p>I've already written like, half of the next chapter. So today <em>might<em> be a double update!

But today I'm really busy. I have piano lessons, and then we're all going to the pool, and then I get to go see my dad for like the first time since I joined FFN! YAAAYYY! :DD

Please R&R but **don't you DARE flame! **

-Blossom OUT-


	33. Special Delivery

HI!

I asked my dad if he read my story. (I emailed him the link a long time ago) I guess he doesn't understand the concept of 'adding new chapters', because he said if I'm editing in he can't read it because it'll keep changing...NO DAD! NOT LIKE THAT! XD

Special shoutout to Fezzes64! She won her first gold medal in track! See, I TOLD you I'd do something more special than just saying 'congrats'! And I might even just do something even _better_. I know you can't imagine that! ;)

Well, everybody told me that the last chapter title was good...well, I _know_ this one's boring! It has to do with the chapter, yes, but it's too obvoius. Why am I being so negative?

And also, everyone told me I made an error in the last chapter, when Toadia said she _saw_ something. I fixed it, but I was a bit confused; how do people notice those kinds of things, but don't mention it when I suddenly switch to past tense for a few sentences? lol

EDIT: Well, I called Mrs. Mowz 'Mr. Mowz'. lol, I fixed that. Thanks, Hawky! But it _was_ thirty; 21 yellow coins, 2 red coins, and 1 blue coin is equal to 21 + 4 + 5. Yeah, that's thirty.

EDIT2: I fixed it, Lemmy! XD I'm making so many mistakes...I don't know why, but I was a little distracted because _someone_ was playing in my room and wouldn't leave... *coughcoughKittycoughcough*

HEY! GUESS WHAT GUYS? I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO USES THE CARTOON NAMES ANYMORE! YAAAAAAYYYYY! :DDDDDD

My six year old sister, Kitty's, birthday is coming up! OMSC I can't wait! It's August 5! Too bad it's not my birthday next. I've gotta wait for November... :P

**This is in Peach's POV!**

Oh yeah, and coin values in this game are the same as in SM64DS: red coins are 2 coins, blue coins are 5 coins, and yellow coins are 1 coin...

Whatever...let's start the chapter!

Disclaimer: Lilia belongs to me! Yes, Lilia is actually mentioned for once! Also, Ratoya belongs to me and Crystal is, as always, Hawkholly's OC. All else belongs to Nintendo, including Goomther.

**Chapter Thirty Three: Special Delivery**

A light wind blows over the ocean as my boat pulls up at Rougeport. I stare out at the calming waters, when suddenly the boat comes to a stop. "Here we are, ma'am," the shy-guy captain says while he ties the ship to the dock.

"Thank you," I say, nodding to him. I jump out of the boat and onto the dock. I look around, almost instantly spotting Mrs. Mowz talking to the owner of a shop. "Hey, Mrs. Mowz!" I call.

"Peach!" The mouse blinks in surprise. "I heard that you were coming, but I didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Never mind that," I mutter. "I need you to find me Mario."

"I can do that," she says. Glancing at my hand, she asks, "Is that FLUDD?"

"Yup." I look down at FLUDD, who I'm holding.

"Mario told me about him too," Mrs. Mowz tells me. She waves her tail at one of the houses. "C'mon; Mario's in there."

After saying good bye to the shop owner, we enter the house. Inside, it stinks like goomba poop and looks no better. The wallpaper is peeling off of the walls and tiny ants are crawling through the cracks; I can't seem to understand how the mice can survive in there! Mrs. Mowz, though, seems unfazed by all of this and instead calls out, "Hey Mario! Ratoya! Look who's here!"

Only then do I notice the red clad plumber and the blue mouse huddled in a corner, engrossed in a conversation. Mario looks our way and he smiles when he sees me. "Peach!" he exclaims. "I'm so glad you're safe." He pauses for a moment. "I can't believe Daisy refused to take FLUDD here instead of you. You're pregnant, for Grambi's sake!"

I shrug. "She has Lilia to look after. I'm sure you don't want me to be chasing after a two-year-old all day, right?"

"Maybe," Mario mumbles. "But I still think—"

"Are you two going to stand there talking all day?" FLUDD interrupts. "We've got a toad to rescue!"

"But we still need to find Crystal," Mario says quietly. "We can't go on without her."

My expression softens. "I…I hope you find her."

"I hope so too." Mario shudders. "I'm worried about her. She could be lost, hurt, captured…"

"You should really _do _something about it, instead of just sitting around here," Ratoya snaps.

"Like what? We can't go looking for her," Mario murmurs. "You know that as well as I do."

"No, not that! Try calling her," Ratoya explains.

"Good idea!" He takes his phone out and dials Crystal's number. "I'll, um, put her on speaker phone," he decides.

I expect the phone to ring, but instead it goes right to voicemail. "Hello, it's Crystal. If you're hearing this right now, that means I'm either at one of my friend's house and forgot my phone, or I lost it again. Try calling me back later." Mario and I exchange a glance as it continues in another voice. "If you'd like to leave a message, press one or wait for the—" Without hesitation, I flash out a hand and press the button.

Mario shoots me a glance and starts to speak. "Hey, Crystal, it's Mario. If you're okay…I'd like you to call me and let me know where you are. FLUDD and I…we found a new partner, and we're in Rougeport right now. So…just letting you know. Bye." With that he hangs up.

I look at Mario. "So…she didn't pick up…"

"I…I hope she's okay," Mario whispers.

"Maybe she just turned off her phone and left it somewhere," I say hopefully, though I'm trying to convince myself as well as Mario.

"Maybe," Mario agrees softly. He shakes his head as if to clear it. "You should go to bed now. I'll buy you a room in the inn and get you settled there, okay?"

"Okay!" I decide, glad of the change of subject.

Mario grasps my hand and together we walk out of the house. He shows me where I'll be staying. "…and this is the inn." He points to a run-down brick building.

"This inn is in _terrible _shape," I mutter.

"Maybe, but it's better than nothing," Mario argues. "Now come on!" With that he pulls me towards the inn.

Inside, it's as bad as Mrs. Mowz's house. There is a lone desk on the right side of the room with a bandit clerk sitting in a chair near it; and a few cushions, probably meant to serve as seats if the inn is busy. As I collapse onto a cushion, Mario starts talking to the clerk. "Hey, my wife needs to stay here for the night. Uh, how much is it?"

"Thirty coins," the bandit tells him.

Mario empties his pockets and counts out twenty one yellow coins, one blue coin, and two red coins. He puts them on the desk and pushes them towards the clerk. "Thanks," the clerk mutters. Without looking up, he says to a nearby goomba, "Goomther, go show the lady over there to her room."

The goomba named Goomther jerks his head towards a hallway. "This way," he mumbles. He walks down the hallway, not even looking back to see if I'm following. Before I go with him, I shoot a glance at Mario, who is staring at the goomba in utter disbelief. "You know him?" I ask.

"Yes. I can't believe he actually got a job! He was so worried that they'd just rip him off or something…" Mario blurts out.

I look at him questioningly and he shakes his head. "Never mind. Just…go with him."

I look over my shoulder once before following Goomther. He leads me to a very messy, dirty room. It's certainly not worth the thirty coins, but as Mario said, it's better than nothing. Before I can protest, Goomther shuts the door, leaving me by myself.

I look around at my surroundings. Upon further inspection, it's not quite as bad as I originally thought. Aside from the multiple cracks in the paint, rotted floorboards, and dusty table, it's in pretty good shape; I can tell that this is far nicer than most of the houses in the town, and possibly even better than the other rooms in the inn. I get red in the face as I realize that Mario bought me the most expensive room. _Stupid! The least you could have done was thank him, _I reprimand myself.

I stretch, yawning, and realize how exhausted I am. The whole trip tired me out, and I'm so weary I decide to sleep now, although it's still about four o' clock. I tumble into the bed, pulling the covers up and falling into a deep sleep…

* * *

><p>I don't think there were inns in TTYD, but, well, now there are! Actually, I think there were toad houses, not inns...but a toad house would be too small for a city like Rougeport, you know? So, all the toad houses are inns now.<p>

I _might_ be uploading a new story, although this is a one-shot. I got an idea, and now all I have to do is write it...

Please R&R but NO FLAMING! I mean it!

Well, I haven't been flamed in a long time, but still...

-Blossom OUT-


	34. Found by Accident

Hi! I'm That-girl-who-takes-forever-to-update-her-story-even-though-she-promised-her-fans-'expect-an-update-when-I-get-back-from-vacation'... but you can call me Blossom!

Anyone get that reference?

Anyways. I've been really busy lately. In fact, I'm between activities right now as I'm typing, and I'm kinda rushing, so excuse any spelling errors. Plus, this wasn't one of my better chapters, mainly because I wasn't having fun writing it, so prepare for horribleness! (is that even a word?)

My little sisters are going to go by Millie (the nine-year-old) and Kitty (the six-year-old) from now on. My mom got really mad when she found out that I was using their real names. Which reminds me...I've gotta go fix the other chapter. Brb!

So, _Kitty _is having her seventh birthday tomorrow! And she's going to get a group of her friends to annoy me! D:

Responding to questions again!

_As of this point, how long has Peach been pregnant? _Hm...I'm actually going to leave that question unanswered. She's going to give birth in the epilogue, which is going to be a collection of little clips of the lives of people who appeared in the story. The clips take place in order, but I'm not going to tell you how far apart they are. You guys can make up whatever amount of time you want, 'cause I don't want to be figuring out all the aspects of my story that can make it work. I'll give you a few of the things that aren't revealed yet. This story takes place at the beginning of the spring (late March, early April), and the sequel takes place in the middle of summer (late July). Toadia'll get out of school for the summer in one of the last clips in the epilouge, and the one with Peach and stuff is going to be the last one before I introduce Pauline's evilness and all that good stuff. Man, that epilouge is gonna be long!

_What is Goomther from? _He's from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. He's that goomba that you tattle on in the beginning when Goombella's demonstrating her tattle ability.

I just realized something. No one mentioned the reference I made with the name of that comic book in chapter thirty one! I thought someone would mention it!

**This is in Crystal's POV!**

Disclaimer: I own Ratoya, Hawky owns Crystal, and Nintendo owns everything else. Nothing new here...

**Chapter Thirty Four: Found by Accident **

I awaken in a cold, dry, hard place. For a moment I'm not sure where I am. _Why am I not sleeping in my warm bed at home? _But then, I remember.

_I'm gonna have to try to get out of this place, _I think. I sweep my gaze up around the walls of the rock tunnel. _I could lean on those, I guess…_

I wince as I put weight on my ankle, but it doesn't hurt as bad as last time. I lean on the door and look around. There are two paths to each side of me. _Which one did Kuna tell me to go down? _I think. _Oh yeah! Left._

I limp through the tunnel on the left, and in the darkness almost crash into the door. Fumbling for the pad, I try to remember the pass code. _No! I can't forget it now! It had one, three, and three all in a row somewhere; it was five numbers long, and there was a two and a four in it… _I type in 41332.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _A light flashes red and I cover my ears to block out the noise. _Of course, _I think. _I was wrong._

This time I type in 13342. The red light flashes again. _Beep! Beep! Beep! _I wince. _I'm gonna go deaf if this keeps up! _

I think for a while, trying to remember the code. I finally decide on 13324 and type it in. The lights turn green this time, and the door slowly opens. "Yes!" I whisper to myself, limping through the door. I pull it closed behind me, and continue on through the tunnel.

It's not long before I reach the end. There's a ladder for me to climb up, so I put my foot on the first rung. Gingerly I set my other foot on the second, and am surprised when it doesn't hurt so bad. I climb up the ladder and push up on the ceiling where the stone turns to wood. The trapdoor swings up, and I pull myself up and into the stony ground of the Darklands.

Although the Koopa Kingdom isn't very sunny, my eyes haven't adjusted to the light, so I'm blinded for a second. When my vision clears, I see that I am actually right outside of Bowser's castle. My gaze darts to the lava bubbling in the moat of Castle Koopa, and I shudder. _I can't imagine how anyone can live here!_

I walk away, still limping a bit. I walk for a long time, until I make it to a warp pipe. Peering down into it, I think, _I've never gone down one of those…_

I jump up onto the side of it and look over the edge. _I don't know if I should be doing this…maybe I'd better try walking to Peach's castle and going from there…_

Before I can hop back down, though, I lose my footing and slip. "Ahhh!" I yell, my arms flailing wildly as I plunge down into the pipe.

I fall in total blackness for a while, screaming as I slide through the darkness. Then, as quickly as it had begun, my ride ends. I fly out of the pipe and land on the ground…hard. I'm stunned for a moment, but as I come to my senses I realize that I'm in a place I don't recognize. _Great…I'm even more lost than before now._

I look around, and decide to go to one of the houses and ask for directions. I walk to a house, my injury clearly forgotten, and knock on the door. A man answers the door. "Yes? What do you—" he breaks off suddenly and stares at me. "C-Crystal?"

"Mario?" I ask, not quite able to believe it.

Mario jumps on me in a hug, knocking me to the ground. "Crystal! We all thought you we're hurt or something and I tried to call you but you didn't pick up and we thought that you were dead or something but you found us and I'm so glad you're okay!" His words are coming so fast I can barely understand him.

I push him off and stare in confusion. "Can you repeat that slowly, please?"

"Well, we thought you were hurt, and I tried to call you, but it went to voicemail. Then we were all worried that you'd been killed or something, but then you turned up. I'm glad you're okay!" he says.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Oh! We're in Rougeport. Sorry."

"Rouge…port?" I echo. "What's that?"

"It's the main place I stayed at when I had to beat the Shadow Queen behind the Thousand Year Door—"

"With the crystal stars!" I laugh.

"What's so funny—oh, wait…is it because your name is 'Crystal'?"

"Yup!" I double over laughing again.

"I don't see why _you're_ the one laughing, but okay," Mario mumbles. He helps me up. "Hey, come meet that partner I was telling you about. She's in the house."

"Partner? You never told me about any partner."

"Yes I di—wait…do you have your phone?"

"I don't see what that has anything to do with this, but I'll check." I reach my hand into my pocket. "Um…no. Why?"

"Oh, I left a message on your voicemail, and, well, that's where I told you about the new partner," Mario explains. "Speaking of which…come on in the house. I'm sure Mrs. Mowz and Ratoya will be happy to meet you!"

"Who's Ratoya?" I ask. "I've heard about Mrs. Mowz, but I don't know Ratoya."

"Oh! She's Mrs. Mowz's sister," Mario says.

"I see…"

Mario opens the door and we go inside. I look around the house, and instantly spot two mice talking together a table. "…So, guess what I did then?" Mrs. Mowz asks while the other mouse, obviously Ratoya, listens intently. "I stole the goomba's mushroom and—" She notices us walk into the room. "Hey, Mario, who's that?"

"Her? Oh, she's Crystal," Mario tells her.

"Crystal! She's okay!" Ratoya yells.

I roll my eyes.

"Where were you? You had us worried sick!" Mrs. Mowz exclaims.

"Well…" I quickly explain what happened.

"Bowsers castle?" Ratoya asks when I'm done. "I probably wouldn't last two seconds in there alone!"

"I had help," I argue. Turning to Mario, I ask, "Are we leaving yet?"

"We can if you want. I've gotta go take Peach back to the Mushroom Kingdom," he tells me.

"Peach is here?" I ask, surprised.

"Yup! She delivered FLUDD here."

"Where was it?"

"Well, according to it, the Koopalings had it on an airplane destined for Boo Woods." Mario shudders. "Good thing he got out when he did."

"Why?"

"Boo Woods is a living nightmare. I don't ever want to have to go in there again."

"Oh yeah!" I exclaim. "That was the time when you got kidnapped by King Boo and Luigi had to rescue you! He was so awesome, don'tcha think?"

"Who? Luigi or King Boo?" Mario inquires, seeming a bit worried.

"Luigi, silly. Did you think I _really _would care about King Boo?" I roll my eyes.

"Good. Because if the boos in general are living nightmare, King Boo is a living nightmare five times worse than the original one." Mario shivers, despite the fact that it is warm in the house.

"You're scared of boos!" I tease.

"Am not!" Mario protests, getting red in the face.

"Are too!"

Ratoya clears her throat from across the room, and we both look at her. "Really?" she says.

"Yup." I smirk.

Ratoya sighs. Pointing her tail at FLUDD, she mutters, "Just pick up the robot and let's go."

"My name is _FLUDD_," it mutters from its seat on the floor.

Ratoya ignores it. Pushing past Mario and I, she strides out the door. I stare after her. "What's up with her?"

"Dunno." Mario shrugs. He picks up FLUDD and starts walking to the door. "C'mon. We'd better catch up to her!"

We walk out the door together, and almost instantly run into a bandit. He's panting and red faced. "What is it?" I ask, concerned.

The bandit gulps in air. "Boo...Boos! Attacking...the town!"

* * *

><p>MWAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE!<p>

Now I'm gonna say something random!

DO WE LIKE CLIFFIES YEAH WE LIKE CLIFFIES DO WE LIKE FANFICS YEAH WE LIKE FANFICS DO WE LIKE MARIO YEAH WE LIKE—

Toadia: *taps me on the shoulder*

What?

Toadia: Your fans are watching...

Oh! Right!

Anyways. It's time for me to log off the computer for the night. Yeah, I know, time passed while I was writing this author's note! I had to take a break. I know, I always (try to) log off at 8:00! But I stay up late reading, so...

G'night!

Please R&R but don't flame!

-Blossom OUT-


	35. Battling the Boos

Hi! It is I, Blossom! :D

This chapter may not be the best. I literally wrote this in the thirty minutes I had availible today in the wait for a doctors appointment, and I'm updating this super fast because we're about to go to a concert.

Okay! I'll tell you the 'comic book reference'. The title of the comic book was 'The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'! How on Earth did no one get that?

Only on question this time. C'mon people! I need something to rant about in my author's notes!

_Does Mario love Crystal? _NO. He's already married to Peach, remember? They're just friends. The type of friendship Mario had with Tippi, Goombella, Watt, and all those other female partners. He cares about her, but his heart remains for Peach.

**This is in Mario's POV!**

I think I'm going to delete the bonus feature and re-upload it as a seperate story. I don't know why, but it bother's me when everyone calls the last chapter 'chapter thirty five'. THIS is chapter thirty five. The bonus feature is not a chapter.

Toadia: Start. The. Story. NOW!

Oookay? I will?

Disclaimer: Hawkholly owns Crystal, I own Ratoya, and Nintendo owns everything else. *yawn*

**Chapter Thirty Five: Battling the Boos**

I stare in silent shock at the bandit. _Boos? No! Not boos!_

Crystal is the one to break the silence. She has an excited grin on her face. "Really? We'll do what we can to help!"

"W-we will?" I ask, still stunned from the news.

"C'mon, Mario!" Crystal exclaims. Her face suddenly gets serious. "Wait…don't tell me you really _are_ scared of boos!"

"I…I a-am!" I stammer, staring at the ground to hide my embarrassment.

"Aren't you like, 'fearless Mario'?" Crystal smirks. "How come you're scared of them?"

"I thought you of all people would know…" I mutter.

"What do you mea—oh…"

"Yeah." I look up. "Ever since King Boo trapped me in that painting, I've been _terrified_ of boos. I…I can't fight them!"

Crystal is about to speak again when an ear-piercing scream echoes through the air. I freeze with terror. _Peach!_

"C'mon Mario! We have to go!" Crystal grabs my shirt sleeve and pulls me out of the doorway of the house. I wrench my arm out of her grasp.

"No! I c-can't!" I yell.

Peach screams again, making me jump. I realize that Crystal has disappeared, and in her place I see the round white body of a boo hovering beside me. "No!" I shout, crawling backwards as the evil ghost advances forward. "Please! D-don't hurt me!"

I squeeze my eyes shut in fear. I brace myself for the pain but it never comes. Instead, I hear an angry voice. "Honestly, Mario, you're acting stupid! Get up and fight so we won't have to be saving the _hero_."

I whimper but slowly open my eyes to see Ratoya standing there. "Really, Mario?" she asks, giving an exasperated sigh.

I slowly stand up and brush myself off. I hear Peach scream again, but this time she's closer. "Mario!"

I turn my head and see my wife running as fast as she can towards me. "It's Crystal," she pants. "She saved me, but then the boos got to her! Mario, you have to help her!"

I stare at her. "I…" I start, and then break off. _I can't fight the boos! They'll kill me!_ Then I sigh. _I need to save Crystal! _I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Holding onto the belief that Crystal is okay, I jump up into the air and land on a boo. The boo runs away, straight into Ratoya's tail. She whacks the boo up into the air, and it makes weird cackling noises and flees.

"Nice," Ratoya says. "Glad to see the hero is back in action."

I jump on another boo and straight onto a second one. Skillfully I twist into the air, coming back down onto the first and sending it flying away. I mess up my landing, though, and fall awkwardly to the ground with a thud.

The other boo floats slowly over to me, a menacing look on its evil face. I close my eyes, suddenly scared again. _What if it hurts me? _I shake my head. _No! I have to do this! For Crystal! _

I leap up with a roar, scaring the lights out of the boo. As soon as I punch at it, it turns invisible and my arm goes right through it. "Oh, so you want to play that game?" I growl, back-flipping over its head. "How about this: you hide, and I'll seek!"

I kick at it from behind, barely avoiding an attack from another boo that had managed to sneak up behind me. I jump onto the new boo, somersaulting in the air and landing on my feet. The two boos fly away, disappearing over the tops of the houses.

"Mario!" a voice yells.

I look to my left and see Ratoya standing there. "You hold them off. I'm gonna find Crystal."

I nod. As soon as Ratoya is gone, I turn my attention on the boo creeping up on me. It does its evil laugh and disappears. I gulp in fear, but try to sound brave as I call, "You can run but you can't hide!"

The boo suddenly appears beside me and hits me, knocking me to the ground. I struggle to my feet but it knocks me down again. The boo pins me down, laughing evilly. Suddenly, I hear Ratoya scream, filling me with alarm.

"Crystal!" she wails. "Crystal's dead!"

* * *

><p>Did I kill Crystal? Maybe...<p>

I have a feeling Hawky's gonna kill me now that I said that...OH LOOK IT A BUTTERFLY!

Toadia: Blossom, distracting her won't work.

Aww...

ANYways. I am out of ideas for the next Toadia chapter! If you guys would, PLEASE help me with an idea. Just leave an idea in a review. I'll use the one that'll fit the best with the story, NOT the best overall one, so if you think your idea is really good and I don't use it in this story, don't feel offended. I'm going to try to fit in a few in this story if I can, and I'll upload the rest of the ideas with the bonus feature. So, everyone'll get their idea's somewhere. Yayz!

That's it! Stay epic, and I'll see you LATA!

-Blossom OUT-


	36. Toadal's Plan

HI THERE!

Mmmkay...I actually have a lot to talk about in this authors note!

First off: I know, I lied about not accepting any more OCs. But I needed an OC to do a certain job later on. I was going to make one of my own, but I found one perfect for the job.

Second off: I've added quite a bit to my plans for the story. I haven't changed much, but I've added a lot more chapters so that it's longer than my (not so) original plans. So I WILL be using two of the three ideas sent in. Sorry, Gabriel, but it won't work. I spent entire car rides brainstorming how I could work it, and this was the only way my story could still make sense and use most of the ideas. So sorry! D:

And as Star333 will be able to see later on, I haven't really followed her idea exactly either. A lot of it is changed.

Third off: What I meant by 'I need ideas for the next Toadia chapter' was a short idea. Like the breakdancing one Hawky made up for chapter twenty four. Only a one chapter idea that doesn't affect the plot much. So I'll be postponing the Toadia chapter until next chapter, and you guys can still send in an idea (if you want).

Fourth off: Quit sending me reviews/PMs asking me to update faster. I'll update when I'm done with the chapter, unless you want a chapter that's full of errors. I don't have all day to write, and I like to do other things besides write, too. Writing is a _hobby_, not a chore, so quit making it seem like one to me.

**This is in Toadella's POV!**

I know! We haven't had one of those in a while...wait, we've _never_ had one of those!

Alright, I admit it...I _still_ don't know what regular sixth-graders do in math...

Disclaimer: I own *takes deep breath* Ms. Toadley, Toadella, Toadanne, Toadia, Kookie, Toadeth, Toadney, Toadivia, Toadasha, Toadner, and Toadin. Star333 owns Toadal and Mr. Toadlen. The 'connection' between Toadella and Toadia is similar to the one Squirrelflight and Leafpool have in the Warriors books, so I guess you could say that Erin Hunter owns the idea for that...

**Chapter Thirty Six: Toadal's Plan**

"Now, class. We're going to review how to multiply fractions. Can anyone tell me…"

I don't bother to listen to Ms. Toadley any longer. Math class was boring when Toadia was here, but now I can't stand it. I stare out the window of the classroom. It's a beautiful sunny day outside, and it feels like it's being wasted. I sigh. _At least I get to go outside for PE next bell. _PE was something I hated before Toadia had been kidnapped, mainly because she really couldn't do anything with me, and I would have to go off by myself. Now I look forward to it. _All my other subjects are __**boring**__ with Toadia gone!_

"Toadella, would you like to solve this problem up on the board?" Ms. Toadley's voice breaks into my thoughts.

I gulp and stare at the board. "I…uh…" _Great. I've been caught daydreaming again. _

I walk to the front of the room and stare at the problem: 22/33 x 423/564. I multiply 22 and 564: 12408; and 33 and 423: 13959. I bite my lip, trying to figure out what to do next.

Ms. Toadley shakes her head. "No, Toadella. You don't cross multiply while you're multiplying fractions." She speaks calmly, but she's clearly frustrated. "Would anyone like to help Toadella out?"

Toadanne raises her hand eagerly. As soon as Ms. Toadley calls on her, she strides up to the board and solves the problem. "See, you first simplify them…" She crosses out 22/33 and 423/564 and writes 2/3 x 1/4. "…then you multiply the numerators and denominators with each other." She writes 2/12 after the equal sign and looks smugly at me. I stare at the ground, embarrassed.

Toadanne is, for lack of a better word, my rival. She and I compete for the top of every core class—besides math, that is. Math class is just a chance for her to embarrass me as much as she can. Toadia and I usually work as a team to keep this from happening; however, now that Toadia is gone I don't have anyone to back me up, and Toadanne can torment me as much as she wishes.

"Toadella, come over here," Ms. Toadley says, beckoning to me with her finger.

I walk over to my teacher's desk, afraid to hear what she has to say. I am not prepared for what she says next, though. "Toadella?" Mrs. Toadley asks softly. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" I mumble, looking away.

"You've never been very good in math, but you've always tried. But every class now I catch you daydreaming. What's wrong? Is there something bothering you?"

"I…I…" _Should I tell her about Toadia? _I'm aware of Toadanne's cold stare boring into my back. _No. It'll only make me look like an idiot. _"It's nothing," I finally say.

"Okay." Ms. Toadley nods. "Well, if there ever is anything you want to talk about, you can come to me."

_She doesn't believe me, _I realize with a feeling of dread. _How much longer until Toadanne finds out? _

Ms. Toadley motions for me to go back to my desk. I walk back on trembling legs and sit down. I sigh inwardly. _I'm glad I got outta that when I did! _I shudder. _Of course, Toadia's probably passing worse trials right now. _Tears come to my eyes. _If she's okay…_

"Toadella? Toadella, what is it? Why are you crying?"

I stare at the floor, trying to hide my tears. I try to blink them away. "I-it's nothing!" I exclaim more loudly than I meant to.

"I can tell there's something wrong." Ms. Toadley looks sternly at me.

"I told you. It's nothing," I say softly.

Ms. Toadley looks as though she's about to say something else, but she doesn't. Instead, she gets up again and walks over to the board. "Thank you, Toadanne, for helping Toadella out." She doesn't mention anything else about the topic. Instead, she says, "We're going to review ratios now. Can anyone tell me what a ratio is?"

I don't bother to raise my hand. Sure, I know what a ratio is, but I'm ninety nine percent sure that Toadanne will just use this chance to embarrass me _again_. Instead, I close my eyes and focus my thoughts on Toadia.

Toadia and I share a special bond. It's kind of weird, but if I close my eyes and think very hard about Toadia, I can actually sense what she's doing. I don't know why I hadn't thought of trying it before!

I try to block out all the noise around me until it feels like I'm floating in darkness. Focusing on Toadia, I gasp when a vision surrounds me.

I'm standing in a kitchen. Of course, I'm not really there; when I look down I can see the floor through my feet. I see Toadia standing in front of a stove, chatting with a koopa, who is cutting meat. _Wait…chatting with a koopa? Is she happy where she is? _Then I see the sadness in her blind blue eyes. "I can't believe Crystal left me behind," she says, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"It's okay. Besides, she's one of Mario's partners. She'll be able to help Mario get you out of here." The koopa smiles a little.

Toadia sighs, but she looks happier now. "Thanks, Kookie. You always know how to cheer me up."

"No problem," Kookie responds. "Now, let's get cooking."

Toadia and Kookie work in silence for a while. Suddenly, Kookie speaks up. "So, how's your job of working for—"

Suddenly, I'm shaken violently. I gasp and open my eyes to find Ms. Toadley standing there. I sigh. _I was about to find out what Toadia was doing!_

"Toadella? What's wrong?" Ms. Toadley asks, seeming a bit concerned.

"What do you mean?" I say, a bit confused.

"You fell asleep, and you were saying strange things. What is it?"

I take a deep breath. "Nothing," I say, surprised that my voice comes out steady. I look up at the clock. "Oh shoot! I'm late for PE!" I shout, grabbing my books and rushing out of the classroom before Ms. Toadley can stop me.

* * *

><p>I race into the girls locker room, panting. I look up at the clock. <em>Shoot! It's already 1:37! <em>I throw my gym uniform on and race out the door.

When I run into the gym, I instantly notice that there's no one here. I race outside and see Mr. Toadlen standing in front of the class, who are sitting on the grass. I slide in next to Toadeth. "What did I miss? I ask.

"We're going to work on our kicking techniques. Mr. Toadlen wants us to choose a partner and kick a soccer ball between us," Toadeth responds.

"Thanks." I look up at Mr. Toadlen. He's lecturing us on what he expects of us.

"You kids are _not_ going to be goofing off or talking to each other about anything but PE. Got it?" he asks.

Around me, everyone nods.

"Good. Go pick your partners." He dismisses us with a wave of his hand.

I stare around, unsure of who to choose. I would pick Toadeth, but she's already paired up with Toadney. Toadivia is chatting with Toadasha, and Toadner is kicking a ball to Toadin. It seems as though I'm the only one without a partner.

"Hey, Toadella, wanna be my partner?"

I jump and whirl around to face Toadal. "Yeah, um, sure."

I follow Toadal to the basket and pick up a ball. "Hey, so, where do you want to go?" I ask him.

"Um, how about over there?" Toadal points to the edge of the field.

"Sure." I shrug.

Toadal starts to say something but quickly shuts his mouth. "What is it?" I ask.

"N-nothing," Toadal mumbles nervously. His eyes dart to the spot we had chosen. "C'mon, let's go before someone else takes the spot!" He runs off, with me following him.

I set the ball down at my feet at our chosen area. I kick the ball to him, and he kicks it back. I stop it with my foot, kick it, and watch as Toadal misses the ball altogether and it rolls past him.

As soon as Toadal retrieves the ball, I ask, "Toadal, why did you _really _choose me as your partner?"

Toadal gulps. "How did you…"

I giggle. "It was obvious. You're acting as though you're about to ask your first girlfriend out."

Toadal blushes. "Well, y'see...I…I-I was hoping you could help me rescue Toadia?"

"Rescue…Toadia?" I gasp. "All by ourselves? Isn't that Mario's job?"

"Yeah, but, well, Mario isn't back yet," Toadal tries to explain.

I sigh. "Toadal, I know you like her, but we can't just run away like that."

"Don't act as though you don't care," Toadal snaps. "I saw how you were behaving in math class. Toadella, it's plain as day that you miss her. You were using your power to find her, too."

"How do you know about that?" I growl, clenching my fists.

"Toadia told me. You two can sense what each other are doing." Toadal stares at the ground.

I sigh. _That makes sense._ "Toadal, why do you want to look for her? I know you like her, but seriously? Running away like that? Why?"

Toadal clears his throat nervously. "Well, I um…I don't think Toadia likes me back, and if we manage to rescue her, maybe…"

"…you figure she'll know you like her," I finish for him. "But it _still_ doesn't add up. Why in the world…?"

"There's another reason," Toadal murmurs, "but you'd never understand."

I sigh, but don't press any further on the subject. "So, when do you plan on leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Toadal says. "Early in the morning…um, maybe three o' clock A.M. Why? Are you coming?"

"I…um…" _Should I really… _"I'll do it," I decide.

"Yes!" Toadal gives a little hop. "You won't regret this!"

I gulp as Mr. Toadlen walks towards us. "What are you two doing?" he barks. "Didn't I say for you to kick the ball? Stop wasting time!"

"We…we w-weren't doing anything!" Toadal shouts.

_Was that __**fear**__ I just saw in Toadal's eyes as he met Mr. Toadlen's gaze?_

"You two better stop talking," Toadlen growls, though he is looking directly at Toadal.

_Is there some kind of connection between Toadal and our gym teacher?_

Toadal stares at the ground. "O-okay, M-mister Toadlen."

Mr. Toadlen grumbles something, but walks away.

As soon as he's out of earshot, I ask Toadal, "What was that all about?"

"He just wanted to make us do what we were supposed to." Toadal looks at me calmly.

I groan. _I won't get any information out of him like this. _"Whatever." I say, kicking the ball.

Toadal kicks the ball back. I sigh. _Whatever grudge Mr. Toadlen and Toadal have against each other, I hope it isn't enough to affect him too much on our journey! _

Fifteen minutes and ninety two soccer kicks later, I find myself walking over to the basket to put the ball back. "Thanks, Toadella," Toadal whispers in my ear.

"You're welcome," I say, winking.

"See you at three o' clock!"

"Three o' clock," I agree, but I feel a lump in my throat.

_What danger lies ahead for the two of us?_

* * *

><p>Hmm...I wonder what the 'connection' Toadal and Mr. Toadlen have is?<p>

And unless you've read Star333's story 'Toadia's Mushroom Cap', you probably won't know. ;D

Now I'm off to watch more Kirby...

Yup. Hawky got me hooked on that Kirby anime. It's so CUUTE!

Yeah, I'm officially a Meta Knight fangirl. HE'S SO EPIC!

Please R&R but don't flame.

Byez!

-Blossom OUT-


	37. Flying Food

HIIII!

So, the reason I've taken so long to upload this chapter is because I was waiting for some idea's for the Toadia chapter! And only one idea ended up being sent in...and that was Hawky's idea! So, I used hers! Yay Hawky!

I deleted the bonus feature. I changed my mind; I won't be re-uploading it. It would conflict with the plot of YDNETS2, because Bowser Junior is going to be appearing there.

School starts Tuesday, so I won't be updating as often as usual. So, no complaining if I don't upload the next chapter soon. Got it? Good.

**This is in Toadia's POV!**

I don't know what else to say...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Nintendo does. I own Toadia and Kookie, and Hawk of the Cherrywood Vines (formerly known as Hawkholly) owns the idea for this chapter.

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Flying Food**

The koopalings' squeals echo through the castle. Though I'm in the music room, which is nowhere near them, they're loud enough to wake the dead. I groan and continue to clean the piano keys.

The koopalings run into the room I'm in; their fast pace and loud yelling tells me that they're excited about something. "Toadia!" Kootie Pie yells, tugging on my sleeve. "King Dad's inviting you to dinner!"

I gasp. "He is?" _Bowser hasn't invited me to do something with him since the break dancing party!_

"Yeah!" Big Mouth yells. "There's going to be lots of food! King Dad's making a whole party for you!" Some of the koopalings giggle.

I wonder if this 'dinner party' could be another one of Bowser's ways to 'have fun'. _Bowser normally doesn't throw a party for anyone besides his children, and the last time Bowser invited me to a party, it didn't go very well—for me, anyways._

"Why is he doing this?" I ask, trying to sound as casual as I can.

"Oh, y'know…" Bully mumbles. "We kind of, um…told dad to do it."

"Bully's embarrassed to be admitting it," Kootie Pie says; a grunt of pain from her brother tells me that she had shoved him. "We all like you, so we convinced dad to throw a party for you!"

I sigh. "Okay…" _That sounds strange, but if I don't go, Bowser'll do something worse._

"We can't wait!" Hip and Hop both sound genuinely excited.

I fake a smile. "I can't either."

The koopalings run away, and when they think they're far enough away that I can't hear them, they start chattering. I can't make out what they're saying, but they still sound excited for the party. I sigh and turn my attention back onto my work.

"Hey, Toadia, it's time for the dinner party!"

I try to put on my best 'excited' face and turn to face the voice. "Good! I can't wait!" I lie to Cheatsy.

I've been working in the laundry room ever since lunch time, which was a long time ago. When Cheatsy had come in, I was hoping it would just be time for a break…but I guess I had guessed the time wrong. "I'll come in a moment," I tell him, folding another shirt and laying it in Kootie Pie's basket.

As Cheatsy leaves, I ponder over the dinner party one last time. _This could be another one of Bowser's ways of entertaining himself… _I think. _But what could happen? It's not like it'll kill me…_

Shrugging my negative thoughts off, I make my way to the dining room. I hear Bowser and the koopalings talking amongst themselves. As soon as I enter, I hear Kookie walk past me. "Hey, Toadia," she whispers.

"Hey, Kookie," I say.

"You're so lucky," Kookie mutters. "Bowser's never made a dinner party for _me_!"

"Maybe…but I think he might be planning some prank," I tell her.

Kookie sighs. "Well, in that case, I hope Bowser doesn't ever invite me to dinner!" We both giggle. When our laughter dies down, Kookie tells me, "You'd better go. They'll be waiting for you."

I nod and walk towards the table. One of the koopalings yells, "She's here!" and a series of 'Shhh's follow.

Once the koopas quiet down, I turn my head so that my sightless eyes are resting on the table. "It is an honor to be with eating with the honorable Koopa Clan." I feel rage boil in my stomach as I say that, but I know that if I say anything else, whatever thing Bowser is going to do to me is going to be worse. "Thank you for inviting me to your party."

"Of course we would!" Bully exclaims. "We like you. Right, King Dad?"

Bowser grunts. "Of course," he says, though he doesn't sound like he means it.

"Come take your seat!" Big Mouth says. I hear the chair scrape across the floor as he pulls it out for me.

"Okay," I respond, sitting on the seat.

I hear Kookie's footsteps approach and she sets my food down in front of me. "Good luck," she whispers in my ear. Before I can respond, her footsteps fade away.

I hear chewing around me and guess that the koopas had already started eating. I take a bite of my mushroom, and instantly love it. _I wish I got invited to these dinners more often! This food is delicious!_

I take another bite of my food. As soon as I lift my fork for a third, a piece of fish comes flying at me from across the table and hits my hand, knocking to utensil out of my grasp. Bowser roars with laughter.

I groan. "Bowser, please don't—" I don't get to finish my sentence, because a hot dog hits me across the face. Kooky laughs his evil laugh as more food hits me. I try to dodge to the side, but I fall right into Kootie Pie's trap; she dumps her entire plate on my head. I sigh, wiping the slimy sauce off my mushroom cap, but a second later a piece of corn on the cob hits my arm. "So, you want to play that game, huh?" I growl, fed up with the koopas' messing around. I grab a banana off my plate, throw it across the table, and smile at Hip's startled gasp when it strikes him.

Hop laughs. "She gotcha!"

Hip growls. "Shut up!" The chair he had been sitting on slides across the floor as he jumps on his twin. The two brothers knock into my chair, nearly making my fall off, and they roll around on the floor in a play fight. The other koopalings gather around them, giggling and clapping, while I listen to the fight and wonder who is winning.

Suddenly, an apple core hits my head, making me jump out of my seat and onto the floor. Bowser's laughter reaches my ears from across table. To my surprise, I actually feel…amused? I jump back into my seat and grab a slice of pie, throw it in Bowser's direction, and listen to him yell out in surprise as it hits him. The koopalings all laugh at their father, and I join in a moment later. Bowser growls in frustration and a moment later I get wacked by a drumstick. I giggle and throw a mushroom at him.

The fight goes on like this for a long time. The koopalings pick sides; most side with Bowser, but I hear one of them cheering for me. About five minutes later, I reach for some food to throw, but I don't find anything. I realize that Bowser hasn't thrown anything for a while; maybe he has run out of food too. "Hey, Bowser," I state.

"Yeah, Toadia?"

"Do you have any more…er, ammo?" The koopalings giggle at my choice of words.

"No, not really…" Bowser trails off.

I laugh. "That's too bad. I was actually enjoying myself for a moment there."

There's a pause. Bowser finally says, "Go take a shower or something. You'll be stinking up the castle if you don't clean yourself."

"Yes sir," I say, and make my way to the bathroom.

As I get cleaned up, a thought hits me. A thought that, if I had never come here, I probably wouldn't have asked in a million years.

_Can life in Castle Koopa actually be…fun?_

* * *

><p>Uh-oh, Toadia's enjoying herself here! That can't be good... D:<p>

Please R&R but NO FLAMING! Flamers will be dealt with, with mah evil secret weapon, silence!

Bye!

-Blossom OUT-


	38. InSaNiTy

W0W...EPIC FAIL BLOSSOM! 3 MONTHS! THAT'S A NEW RECORD! *facepalm*

I'm trying guys! Sorry!

I don't have much to talk about this time, except the fact that I'm A) obsessed with Hunger Games and B) a teenager (finally!)

**This is in Mario's POV!**

I'm a little rushed with this author's note, so bye!

Disclaimer: I own Ratoya. And this chapter. And Nintendo owns all else. OH YEAH! And Hawky owns Crystal.

**Chapter Thirty Eight: InSaNiTy**

I freeze at the sound of Mrs. Ratoya's cry. The boo pinning me down cackles and hits my head with its arm. Fury shoots through me, giving me strength enough to push the boo off of me, and I speed towards the spot where Ratoya stands. When a boo tries to ram into me, I don't even notice it as I run towards my friends.

Ratoya looks up from where she's crouched over Crystal. "Mario!" she yells. The horrified look on her face tells me all I need to know.

"Move aside," I growl, pushing her roughly away. I pick Crystal up, almost instantly noticing that something is odd. "She's breathing!" I hiss, nearly dropping her as I turn on Ratoya. "You lied to me!"

Ratoya recoils, fear in her eyes. "I didn't mean…didn't know…I just overreacted!"

I set an unconscious Crystal down and summon a ball of fire. Its flames dance on my fingertips. When I speak, it feels like some other force is possessing me. "You have to learn not to do that, Ratoya, if you wish to be successful on this journey," I hear myself say.

Ratoya straightens up. "Y-you c-can't scare m-me!" she exclaims, though she looks like she's terrified.

I narrow my eyes. "You're wrong." I summon more fire into the fireball in my hand. "I can easily scare you. Why do you think they call me 'the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest'?"

"B-because you're…strong!" Ratoya exclaims, keeping her vision trained on the fireball resting in the palm of my hand.

I smirk. "Exactly. And now…" I raise my hand into the air. "It's time to—"

"No!" There is a blur of motion on the edge of my vision. The next thing I know, I'm on the ground with Peach pinning me down.

I look up. "Peach—"

"What do you think you're doing!?" the princess asks, seeming horrified. "You're _supposed _to be getting Crystal inside, not trying to kill Ratoya!"

"I was teaching her—"

"Mario, that wasn't teaching. I don't know what it was, but it wasn't teaching," Peach hisses. "And what would you want to 'teach' her anyways? It's kind of obvious that she didn't do that on purpose. She simply saw Crystal on the ground and overreacted!"

I extinguish the fire burning on my hand. "You're right…" I whisper, finally regaining control over myself. _What was I thinking?_

"I thought so," Peach snaps, letting go of me. "Now get Crystal in the house."

I nod, too shocked to do anything but comply. Ratoya helps me carry our unconscious partner in the house, both of us silent, and Ratoya casts some angry glances at me as we walk. I look away. _I deserve it…_

We walk into the house and set Crystal on the bed. I look around the room, the heat from Ratoya's glares still feeling scorching hot. "I-I'm gonna step outside now. O-okay?" I manage to say. _I definitely don't want to be stuck in a room with a skilled thief who probably wants to punch my lights out right now._

I turn around and make a break for the door. I think Peach says something else, but between my fear and confusion, I don't hear her. I slam the door as I run out, running into an alley and sinking to the ground. My tears flow freely now that I'm away from Ratoya. I'm not even sure why I'm crying until it hits me. _It reminds me too much of… _I can't even think the last part; it hurts too much. I don't want a repeat of what happened that day…

"Mario, are you okay?"

I jump, screaming and putting my hands over my ears. _I must be going insane…_

"Honestly, Mario? You even forgot I was here." The speaker gives a small, exasperated sigh.

But this time, I recognize the voice. Turning my head, I manage to say something. "F-FLUDD?" I ask, my voice quivering.

"I would tease you about Bowser finding your only weakness, but I can see that I'd probably make you even less sane, which would defeat the purpose," FLUDD continues.

"I-i-it's n-not the b-boos that are m-making me d-do this, F-FLUDD…" I sob.

"Really? Because I _totally_ thought that a bunch of boos could drive you crazy. C'mon Mario, I may be imperfect, but I'm not _that_ stupid," FLUDD tells me. "Tell me what it is."

As I'm reminded of the reason again, I burst into tears.

"…or not."

"Hey, Mario! Where are you?" Another voice invades my thoughts, and I have to blink my eyes a couple of times before I see a bit of pink drift across the entrance to the alleyway.

"Over here, Princess!" FLUDD calls.

Peach runs over, looking relieved. "There you guys are! I was worried."

I manage the smallest of smiles. "H-hey, Peach."

Peach's calm expression turns to one of worry. "Why are you crying?" she asks gently.

"I don't know," FLUDD says. "He refuses to tell me."

I must look like I'm about to cry my eyes out again, because Peach sits down and wraps her arms around me. "It's okay, Mario." She smiles a bit. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Well…" I pause. "A l-long time ago…I was o-on a mission with Pauline. We w-were almost t-to the top of D-donkey Kong's fortress. B-but then, a bunch of fireballs came towards us a-and…" I trail off, my eyes threatening to tear up again.

Peach takes off my hat and ruffles the hair on my head, sort of like what she'd do to comfort a sobbing child. "And then what, Mario?" she asks, her voice calm and gentle.

I sniff again, rubbing my eyes. "T-they all hit her! All of them…it was like they were a-aimed for her! A-and there were more coming f-for me. Sh-she looked like she was d-dead…" My voice cracks. "S-so, I…I r-ran. I didn't e-even look back. I-it was such a h-heartless thing to do! A-after that, I-I kind of t-turned up i-in Toad Town a-and stayed at an inn. The n-next day, I got a letter from Pauline, s-saying she was a-alive and she was b-breaking up with me. I ran away again that day." I look intently at Princess Peach's kind, forgiving face. "A-and that's how I met you."

Peach hugs me again. "Mario, it wasn't wrong of you to do that. Like what happened with Ratoya, it was an accident!" Another thought seems to occur to her. "But wait…why would you care if Pauline broke up with you?"

"I-it's not that! I love you, Peach, and only you," I whisper. "What I-I'm afraid of i-is that if Crystal g-gets better…she g-goes insane. L-like Pauline d-did after th-that."

Peach gasps. "She…?"

I nod. "Y-yes. Th-they put her in a mental h-hospital after she w-went crazy in a g-grocery store a-and started k-killing people." I feel like I'm going to cry again. "I-if Crystal loses her mind, it'll be my fault…"

"It's okay," Peach says comfortingly. "She won't go insane. We didn't leave her behind this time, now did we?"

"N-no, I guess not." I smile a bit.

Peach stands up. "C'mon, we should get back to the house." She holds out her hand and helps me stand.

As we walk back to the house, I make a promise to myself. One that I won't break no matter what.

_If Crystal does go insane, then I will get my revenge._ I stare at Bowser's castle on the horizon over the water. _If I lose Crystal as my partner, I will make sure that only one of us comes out of this battle._

_I'm coming for you, Bowser._

* * *

><p>HAHAHA! I am SO evil! I left you on a cliffy AGAIN!<p>

Please R&R but don't flame or Toadia will personally murder you in your sleep. Which isn't possible. Never mind.

-Blossom OUT-


	39. The Journey Has Begun

ONCE UPON A TIME AND PLACE UNKNOWN LIVE A BOY FORGOT AND LEFT ALL ALONE! NO ONE KNEW WHAT HE COULD ― *rips out headphones* Hey! You guys interrupted my singing of the best Vocaloid song in the world! :(

Anyways...Yay, I uploaded this chapter _before_ 2106! *facepalm* Seriously, my updates are getting as spaced apart as ProtonJon's uploading schedule...

This is arguably one of my better chapters. See, I originally wrote this before chapter 38 but decided that the original chapter 39 would work better as chapter 38, so I moved this up one. So this ended up sitting in my journal for a month, and because of that my revision was better and therefore made the chapter better! So, in short, I really hope you guys enjoy reading this, because I really enjoyed writing it.

Also, if the flamer is still here, it would make my day if he/she would read the note about the 'war' on my profile. Thanks! :)

Unoriginal chapter title is unoriginal. :P

**This is in Toadella's POV!**

Disclaimer: I own Toadella, Star133 owns Toadal, and Nintendo owns...Toad Town, I guess. XD

**Chapter Thirty Nine: The Journey Has Begun**

I walk through a forest, alert for danger. A calm breeze stirs the leaves on the trees, and above me, clouds dot the sky. Looking up through the trees, I can spot a few birds drifting lazily past. There never was a more beautiful spring day, and yet I can't shake off the feeling that I'm not alone…

I spot a wooden bench among some ferns; not far off, a path curves deeper into the woods. I sit on the bench and put my bag down. My eyes scan the trees, watching in case an enemy pops out. _I hope there are none of Bowser's forces around here…I better keep watch in case something comes out of nowhere…_

_Crash!_

My head whips around as I try to find out where the noise came from. A bird perches on a tree, almost looking like he's confused. I relax. _It was just him. _Sighing, I run my hand over the smooth wood of the bench. _Maybe I __**am**__ being a bit too paranoid; I mean, when's the last time Bowser stationed some of his soldiers in a __**park**__?_

"Hello Toadella."

"Gah!" I leap off the bench and end up falling on the ground. I look around wildly, afraid that my mother had caught me sneaking out, until I notice Toadal standing behind me. Getting back onto the bench, I exclaim, "Toadal! You startled me!"

Toadal looks away, muttering something unintelligible, then straightens up. "We'd better get going. Did you have any trouble getting out?"

"No," I respond. "You?"

Fear flashes in his eyes. "N-no…"

"Did your parents spot you?" I ask, concerned. "Toadal, tell me!"

"No!" Toadal exclaims; this time he looks genuinely surprised. "I told you. It's nothing."

I decide he's telling the truth; it isn't like Toadal to lie anyways. Quickly changing the subject, I ask him, "What did you bring?"

"Oh, a few mushrooms, other power-ups, a compass, and my phone." I am about to interrupt when he says, "The phone is for emergencies only. And yes, I turned off family locator. I'm not stupid."

"The phone's battery will deplete over time," I warn.

"Yes, that's why it's for emergencies only!"

I sigh. "Good." I grab my bag. "I brought a map―"

"We won't need that."

"―some mushrooms, my watch―"

"Don't need that either."

"―and a blanket," I finish irritably. "Don't think you're the only one who came prepared! I thought of everything too; you were just lucky you had your shroom-phone, which we're not even going to be using because it's only for 'emergencies'!"

Toadal stares at the ground. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Besides," I add, "We'd better get going. We have to be as far away from Toad Town as possible before people notice we're missing."

Toadal nods. "Good idea." We walk out of the park in silence, my thoughts racing all the while. _What if we're caught? We could get in big trouble…and it's not like we'll be perfectly safe for the rest of the journey either…_

As we cross the border between the trees and the city, Toadal roughly pushes me back. "Hey―" I start, but Toadal puts his finger to his lips, silencing me. Our eyes meet, and Toadal points to a toad walking a dog just coming around the corner. When they're gone, Toadal lets go of my arm, which I didn't even realize he was holding.

"You see, I'm right too sometimes," he murmurs as he walks ahead.

"Yeah, _sometimes_," I mutter to myself. I know right then that we are going to have a _lot_ of trouble getting along on this journey.

If Toadal heard my remark, he gives no sign of it. I sigh. "We're going to need to get out of here…" I say, frustrated with my limited knowledge of this part of the city.

"Just stick with me. I'll get us out of here," Toadal promises. "I know a lot more about Toad Town than you think."

_Yes, because we __**all**__ know that you're Mr. Perfect. Jeez, you're almost as bad as some of those Mary Sues in those fanfictions I read on the internet!_

We continue to walk through Toad Town, trying to stay in the shadows. After a while of walking, I begin to recognize my surroundings a bit more. "I'll lead now," I growl. I push ahead, desperate to prove that I know the streets just as well as Toadal does. But as I continue on, the street becomes more unfamiliar. It becomes even stranger as we reach a square, vacant of life. I point in a completely random direction. "We go that way."

Toadal stares coolly at me. "Actually, it would be quicker if we went that way," he tells me, walking into an alley.

I hang my head in embarrassment as I follow him in. "Sorry."

Toadal just glances back at me, his expression unreadable. As for me, I'm trying to not murder him in my frustration.

We walk for a while, Toadal skillfully leading me through an uncountable number of streets. Finally, we stop at a set of railroad tracks. Toadal grabs my hand and points to the hills beyond. "Once we get over these tracks, we'll _really_ be on our journey," he says, excitement in his eyes.

I nod. _You're finally acting like a normal sixth grader. Congratulations, _I think, though I'm more trying to cover up my uneasiness with sarcasm. As pretend to be enthusiastic, my thoughts whirl again. _What if we get captured by Bowser too? What if I get separated from Toadal? What if we run out of food? What if one of us __**dies**__?_ I look around me._ But there's no backing out now,_ I realize with a gulp.

Toadal leaps over the tracks without hesitating any longer, and I follow soon after. As we climb to the top of the first hill, I feel butterflies flutter in my stomach. I turn around to face Toad Town, taking in the familiar sights for what may be the last time…for a while, at least. Behind me, unfamiliar territory stretches all the way to Bowser's castle, which isn't even visible against the rising sun. The journey is going to be days long, much longer than I had originally thought when I had agreed to come. I close my eyes, once again letting my mind go blank before reaching out to Toadia.

The darkness fades into light as a scene unfolds around me. I'm standing in a dusty dungeon, peering through the bars of a cell. Inside it, Toadia sleeps peacefully on a dirty bed. _Of course she's sleeping! _I think to myself. _You didn't expect her to be awake at four in the morning, did you?_

I decide to take another path through the castle, one that leads away from Toadia. See, there's a weird…mistake in my power. Like a glitch in a video game. I can leave the area where Toadia is and sort of explore. So, if I wanted, I could wander the halls of Princess Toadstool's castle if I wanted, although I'm not like that.

I follow the strange hallways, trying to get a sense of where I am. I suddenly smell a strong aroma of nail-polish. A tiny voice in my head tells me this is Kootie Pie's room; Toadia's memories, no doubt. _But who's Kootie Pie? _I wonder. I remember my mother telling me something about her, but all I remember is that she's one of Bowser's minions. Shrugging, I walk through the door.

Inside, as I scan the room, I realize that I can use this to my advantage. My eyes land on a framed photo of her with a few other koopas. My heart quickens as I recognize a few of them. _That's Bowser in the picture! _I realize. _And that one's Kooky…Kootie Pie must be his sister! But if she's a koopaling, she's nothing to mess around with. I'd better find out as much as I can before I have to leave. _

As I look around, I make mental notes about the koopaling. _Nail polish. Perfume. Lots of pink, _I think, my eyes resting on her dresser. _She must be a fashionista. That could be her weakness, but it could also be her strength. If her nails are ruined in battle, for example, she'll fight harder out of hatred. _Something clicks in my mind. _Out of hatred! While we fight when we are blinded by anger, we tend to mess up since we're not thinking. That makes sense…right?_

I look around the room some more. On her wall there's a photo of Peach, but it's been ripped in half, her eyes crossed out in red nail polish. _What does this mean? _I wonder. I swing my head around and notice the feet of a Peach doll sticking out from under a pile of nail polish. I pick it up, gasping as I see two words written over and over again on it in sharpie: 'goomba-brain'. _Of course! Kootie Pie hates Peach!_

I notice a wand hung up on the wall, its pink ball-tip glinting in the light of the rising sun. _That's another strength, _I realize with a gulp.

After one last glance around, I begin to walk out of the room. _There isn't much else__―_

"Toadella!" A voice breaks into my thoughts.

I whirl around, panicking. _No one is supposed to be able to see me! _My heart quickens. _Unless…_

"Toadella!" the voice yells, making me fall over with a screech of surprise. The vision dissolves into blackness around me, and I open my eyes again to find myself still standing on the hill overlooking Toad Town.

"Toadella! We have to go now!" Toadal exclaims once again.

"I'm coming," I call, turning around.

I sigh, sweeping my gaze across the familiar buildings. _I'd better get going now, _I think. _Good bye, Toad Town…_

As I walk slowly down the hill, I send a prayer up the Overthere. I look back one last time, exhaling deeply to get rid of all my tears.

_The journey has begun. May Grambi be with us, no matter where we may be. _

* * *

><p>Ah, yes, did I mention that in this fic Grambi is the Mario version of Warriors' StarClan? No? Okay.<p>

Also, if anyone was offended by the "Mary-Sue" joke, don't be; I intended for it to be a way of expressing how annoying Toadal is when he's "perfect in every way" and I figured that the Mushroom Kingdom had their own version of FFN, so...

Alright, so since I've run out of things to talk about...the boy I like might be reading this; he has a FFN account but I don't know his penname yet. Okay, so {insert his penname here}, I'm not _always_ this crazy, it's more like "AHHH PURPLE GLITTER RAINBOWS SHARPIES IT'S A CAKE POP PONYYYYY~" That I'm random. Which does happen. XD

Please R&R! Flames will be used to heat my oven to make cake for all my fans! :3

-Blossom OUT-


	40. The Koopa Ghost

Hey guess what? I updated YAYZ.

And...holy fudge from above, it's been a whole month since I last updated? Time flies. Like, _really_ flies. Ah, well, you got your chapter. And the only reason I updated was because Lotus (my boyfriend; yes, that's what he goes by on the internet, don't judge) was begging me to in orchestra. And I said no because I didn't think it would happen this weekend, but here it is anyways. Have at you. *throws chapter*

Now, this chapter isn't as family-friendly as before. No cursing still, but it includes some blood, or suggests blood. So, just a warning, If you are under ten years old and are reading this, please skip this chapter. Thanks!

Happy birthday to Hawky! Her birthday is the 27th, so if you could, please wish her a good one! I'll try to upload a birthday story, but it might not be done in time. If I don't get it on her exact b-day, expect it next weekend! Thankies! *noms poptart*

**This is in Toadia's POV! ;D**

Disclaimer: Yeah, sorry. Don't own the koopalings. I wish I did though, but Nintendo owns them. I only own Toadia and Kookie.

**Chapter Forty: The Koopa Ghost**

"HEY TOADIA!"

I don't even try to find out where the troublemaking koopaling is. "What is it _now_, Cheatsy?"

"Kootie Pie wants you. She can't find her hairbrush," he says, his annoying voice ringing in my ears. _This has to be the tenth time he's told me something stupid like this in the past hour…_

"I'm busy. She'll have to wait." I scrub the floor I'm washing extra hard, just to emphasize my point.

"Kootie Pie wants you _now_, toad," Cheatsy growls in a deep commanding voice.

"Okay, okay," I mutter, standing up. _Though I'd certainly love for you to call me by my name, since you're the 'oh so important koopaling', I guess the rules of conversation don't apply to you, _I think, wishing I could say those words to his face.

I walk out the door, running my hand along the wall so I can tell where I am. Five doors later, I think I can detect an aroma of nail polish, lotion, and _lots_ of perfume. I run my hand along the wall and feel the edges of a paper heart. Satisfied that this is the right room, I knock on the door. "Kootie Pie! You in here?"

No reply comes from the koopaling's room. I sigh and push the door open. Though I'm used to the Koopas getting mad when I come in without their permission, this time I'm not surprised when no loud voices greet me. _She's not in here. I'd better leave._

As I exit the room, I stumble over her book bag and fall on my back. Frustrated with my clumsiness, I grab onto her bed to help myself up, but I'm not prepared for the sticky feeling that greets my fingers. I yell out, instinctively drawing my hand back from the bed and rubbing the substance off onto the floor. As I catch the scent of it, I literally forget how to breathe.

It's metallic, the smell thick and unpleasant. My own blood freezes as I realize what the only thing it could be is…

I tremble a bit as I stand up again, but at least my legs hold my weight. I walk very rigidly over to the door, but as I grab for the doorknob my hand brushes a piece of paper. The second I feel the bumps that make up Braille I know that this note was meant for me and only me. I skim my finger across the paper, my heart almost stopping as I read the message:

_You're next._

I stop breathing for the second time in five minutes, trying to comprehend what just happened. I stumble out of the room, crash into a wall, and somehow make it to the koopalings' play room, tripping over one of the koopa kids as I enter.

"What the…?" Kooky exclaims.

I stand up again, panting as I try to speak. "Kootie Pie…gone…blood…I'M GONNA DIE!" I yell.

"I didn't understand a word of that. You?" Bully snarls.

"Actually, she _is_ going to die, _for tripping over me!_" Kooky growls.

"Hey, toad thing―" Hip starts.

"―could you repeat that?" Hop finishes.

"I went in Kootie Pie's room and there was sticky stuff all over her bed and I think she might have been killed because there was a note in Braille that said 'you're next' and I think it might've meant me!" I shout.

"Really? That's terrible!" Bully gasps.

"We have to do something!" Big Mouth agrees.

"Let's go look for the bad guy right now!" Hip and Hop chime in.

…or that's what I_ thought_ would happen. Instead, Bully pushes me down. "That's was a _terrible_ attempt at trolling," he growls.

"I…what?" I ask, confused and terrified. _He thinks I'm…! _"I'm not joking around! This really did happen! Do you not believe me?" I yell.

"Why would _we_ believe _you_?" Big Mouth asks. "You're just a stupid toad stupid-head who can't stop being a stupid troll! We ought to throw you in the stupid dungeon so you can rot to stupid death!"

"Big Mouth's right," Cheatsy says. "Besides, if you are telling the truth, the sticky stuff could have been ice-cream. She could have been eating ice-cream in her room. You know she likes ice-cream…"

"But what about the note?" I challenge.

"The note was probably from one of us to her. It wasn't addressed to you, was it?" Kooky asks.

"It was written in Braille! Who else could it have been for?"

"Well, maybe you wrote it and―" Hop starts.

"― forgot that it was you!" Hip finishes.

"That wasn't what happened!" I'm on the verge of tears, which in my opinion are long overdue anyways. "I'm positive! Someone's out to get me, I know!"

"You know, there _is_ a ghost that haunts this castle," Cheatsy says. "I haven't heard about it in such a long time that I've practically forgotten the story, though. Maybe this is what you were seeing―er, feeling."

"I remember the story!" Hip exclaims. "I don't really like it though. It scares me."

"Tell me!" I literally beg.

"Well…once there was this koopa named Blaze. He was a traitor who was trying to help Mario, so King Dad put him in a dungeon, like the one you stay in. Once day, one of the koopatrols came in and gave him his food, but Blaze said something to anger him and the koopatrol stabbed him with a knife. Blaze, well…Blaze died, and he still haunts this castle today. He supposedly is still trying to find the koopatrol who killed him, to avenge his death…" Hip gulps. "I didn't really believe the story though."

"Aww, is little whiny whiny-face whiny-Hip scared?" Big Mouth sneers.

"Who's a whiny-face, whiny-head?" Hip challenges.

"You are!"

"Oh yeah?" Hip growls. There's a soft thud and Hip squeals loudly. "Hey!"

"Don't mess with my twin!" Hop exclaims angrily. Big Mouth and Hop begin making scuffling noises.

I wince, imagining a fight taking place. "Guys! Stop! Please!" I plead.

"Shut _up_, toad," Bully snarls.

"We should be focusing on staying alive, not fighting!"

"You just don't get the concept of 'being mean', do you?" he growls.

"Why would you _want_ to be mean?" I ask, outraged.

"Because we're _koopalings_," Bully hisses. "Oh, I forgot! You're not a koopa; you're a toad! That's why you don't want us to fight; you're too weak to join in, and you're scared!"

The words hit me like a blow. I've always been bullied for…obvious reasons; up until I met Toadella, it was so bad I didn't have any friends. Being told I'm weak just makes me want to cry in the corner alone.

Bully's next words upset me even more. "Or, could it be because you're blind and won't see it coming?" he sneers.

Tears spring into my eyes. "Bye," I mutter, unable to stand it any longer. I run out the door and into the hallway, flying through the castle on my way back to the room I had been cleaning before.

_Thump, thump, thump._

I screech and break into a run, still jumpy about the previous events. In my moment of terror, I burst into a room and slam into the wall, falling over and crawling into the corner. I huddle underneath something big, scared out of my wits. _I'm going to die!_

But as a few moments pass with nothing happening, I realize that there is no danger. I edge my way out of the corner, standing up and trying to find the exit. Locating the door and leaving the room, I begin walking back the way I came in search of the room I was originally at. As I walk through the castle, though, I find myself lost. _Great, as if that wasn't bad enough__―_

"RWAAR!"

"AHH!" I scream and run for my life. _Forget the room; I need to get out of here!_ I think as I flee to the kitchen.

I skid into the open area, panting. _Okay, now I just need to find Kookie and__―_

"Who's _that_?" a voice asks. Over it I can hear the faint sound of a movie playing and the munching on popcorn…

"Not the kitchen!" I yell, taking off once more. "Sorry!"

"…she's crazy," I hear the voice mutter again as I speed away.

I lean against a wall and try to catch my breath. I hear the footsteps again and panic, racing away. But this time, the sound catches up to me, and the next thing I know, I'm pinned on the ground under the claws of a koopa.

The next few seconds are a blur. I'm still on the floor one second, and then the next I'm leaning against the wall, holding in my hand what feels like a…bow. _Wait, I'm pretty sure Blaze doesn't wear a bow; in fact, the only koopa I know who does is…_ "Kootie Pie?"

The koopaling shrieks, while Kooky exclaims, "She found us out! I knew my fake blood wasn't good enough!" I hear footsteps fade away and the hallway is left in silence.

"Yeah, you better run," I growl. Though they're gone, I can't help but still feeling mad at their prank.

"Toadia!" Kookie's voice echoes in my ears. I hear her footsteps getting closer. "I'm sorry; I tried to chase them, but they're too fast!"

"It's okay," I say, my fingers still clenched into fists. "I swear, when I find them, I'm gonna―"

"Yes, and then Bowser would turn you into minced mushroom, and the koopalings would just play another prank as payback. It won't help you, Toadia."

I sigh. "And I had just thought that life here could be _fun_ yesterday! But," I add with a chuckle, "that wasn't _all_ that bad. Could've been worse. And it was better than doing nothing!"

"Toadia, those koopalings are Bowser's kids. They're worse than anything you've probably ever seen. That was the least they'll do to you."

I laugh, walking away. "I know. And you know what?" I turn to face her, my lips widening into a smirk. "I say, bring it on!"

* * *

><p>Oh noes. Toadia can<em>not<em> have just said that. She MUST be insane...

Next chapter probably won't be for a while. I have Hawky's birthday story to do, and then possibly an update of WTAB before this. So, don't expect another update of this just yet.

And as for the part about trolling, for those who don't know, trolls are basically (in this context) someone who's doing a prank on someone. And if you do know, you know that definition wasn't exact, but it'll get the point across. Ah, well...

Please R&R. Flamers can go put their flames in that hole over there. See? *points to hole*

-Blossom OUT-


	41. The Truth

Hey, so...oh gosh, kill me now.

It's been almost 3 months without an update.

And my only reason wouldn't make sense to any of you guys, and likely would be extremely long and make the authors' note far too long as well...so just know that I've been depressed. VERY. Especially two weeks ago. And when you're depressed, you don't like doing the things you normally love to do. So yeah. :(

Sorry guys...

But anyways, **This is in Mario's POV!**

I have writers block for chapter 43, a Toadia chapter. XD Seriously, that page in my plans is completely blank, except for the fact that it _is_ a Toadia chapter. So if anyone could help me with ideas, it would be greatly apreciated...credit to whoever came up with the idea, of course!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or Peach or Rougeport. They belong to Nintendo. And Hawky owns Crystal! But I own Ratoya. Thanks!

**Chapter Forty One: The Truth**

It's been a day. It has been a whole day, and Crystal still isn't awake.

Peach keeps telling me not to worry. She says that Crystal will be fine, that getting attacked by hundreds of boos isn't going to make her insane.

I don't believe her.

Right now, I'm hiding in an alley behind the house. I didn't bring FLUDD with me; he'd just be a nuisance. I just need to think, and thinking requires concentration. I want to be alone.

_Why was I so stupid? _I cry out silently. _Why did I let my fear get in the way? If I had helped Crystal, this wouldn't have happened…_

I stare into the sunset. _Why did we even have to come here to Rougeport anyways? Oh, that's right. I was an idiot and got us separated. Great job, Mario. You've messed things up again._

A bitter wind from the ocean blows into my face, and a raindrop falls into my lap. I refuse to consider the alternative. Heroes don't cry.

_Or do they? I was crying yesterday…_ I realize with a sigh. _I guess I'm not good at this hero stuff anymore. After all, I haven't been on an adventure in over four years…_

Four years ago was, in fact, my last adventure…until this. _I thought that Bowser had given up…oh, look how wrong I was. Now someone who is completely innocent and helpless is in danger…and it's my fault for allowing the Mushroom Kingdom to let its guard down._

_But what does it matter? We're all going to die on this adventure anyways, _I realize. _First Crystal will go insane…who is next?_

Another drop of water rolls down my face and into my lap. And another.

Yep. Definitely rain.

As I stare into the sunset, I wonder if we'll ever make it out alive…

* * *

><p>That morning, I somehow wander my way back to the house. I hadn't slept at all that night, and instead worried until sunrise. I know I should get some sleep now; I just can't. I'm stressed and afraid, and not even staying up all night helped to tire my mind out.<p>

"Mario!" Peach cries as I open the door and stumble in. "Where were you?" She looks very worried.

"Out," I mumble, collapsing onto the couch, next to her.

"You look tired," Peach notes.

"Well, _duh_." But as I force my eyes closed, they automatically open up again as my mind whirls in twenty directions at once.

"You look stressed, too. Are you okay? You haven't been worrying about Crystal, have you?" Peach asks.

"No. I just couldn't sleep. It was too noisy." It's a weak lie, I know.

"Then why were you outside?" Peach doesn't look like she believes me. I sigh.

"Fine," I mutter. "I was worrying again."

"Mario―"

"Stop! I've heard you say it a thousand times! And you're probably right, too. So why is it so hard to believe?" I feel tears in my eyes, but I blink them away.

"Mario…" Peach starts to say something, but stops. I feel her hand slide into mine. She lifts her head, her sky-blue eyes locked into mine. "I love you…"

I squeeze her hand. "I love you too…"

We sit like this for a long time; her loving, caring eyes staring straight at mine; her delicate fingers grasping my hand; me trying not to cry, and her probably thinking about how to help me. Finally, Peach sighs, as though making a decision. "Let's go outside," she gently suggests.

"Ah…good idea." I stand up and hold out my hand to help her up. She takes it, and we walk out the door, still holding hands.

Outside, it's a beautiful, sunny day. "You wanna go to the shop?" Peach asks.

"Sure." I shrug tiredly.

She smiles, and we both walk towards the store, which is a few buildings down from the house we're staying at.

Inside, it is, once again, not a pleasant-looking place. But thinking back, when has Rougeport ever been known for being pretty?

"The pottery is pretty nice," Peach murmurs, running a finger over a clay vase with a pink flower on the front.

I nod. "Yeah." A clay cup catches my eye, and I walk over to inspect it.

Suddenly, I hear the door bang open. I look up in surprise, nearly dropping the cup in my hands. Ratoya is standing in the door way, panting. "What is it, Ratoya?" Peach asks, worriedly.

"Crystal's awake!" Ratoya exclaims.

The floor seems to dip under my feet. I grip the table for support. "I-is she okay?"

"I don't know." Ratoya shakes her head. "But I think you might want to see her…" She quickly leaves the shop.

I stand there, shocked. Peach brushes past me on her way to the door. "Come on, Mario," she says softly.

I trail slowly behind her. "I've been dreading this moment…" I say finally, as we exit the shop.

Peach stops. "Why?"

"Because this is when we find out whether she's really…or…" I break off, biting my lip.

Peach nods. "I understand. You don't want to be proved wrong…but then, you're scared that your theory is _right._"

"Yes, that's it…" I take a step back towards the shop, now scared to go any closer to the house.

"Well, come on. It can't be too bad, right? You'll feel a lot better, I think, after you know the truth." She gives one of her reassuring smiles, and tugs my hand towards the house.

I look away. "But what if she _is_ insane?"

"She won't be," Peach says, "but there's only one way to find out, right?"

"I suppose…"

Peach smiles, and we walk slowly towards the house.

When we walk in, Crystal is lying on the bed. "H-hey Mario," she murmurs tiredly.

"See? She's okay," Peach tells me, nudging me towards her bed.

I take an uncertain step. "H-hey, Crystal." _I __**really **__don't want to talk to her._ "Ah…you want to say hi to Luigi?" I ask quickly, flipping open my phone, but stopping as I catch a glare from Peach.

"Luigi? You mean your goomba of a brother? Why would I want to talk to _him_?" She wrinkles her nose. "I don't even _like_ green."

I don't even realize that she just insulted my little brother. The only thing I notice is that this is _definitely_ not her character. I bite my lip.

"I thought you were a Luigi fangirl…" Peach speaks my thoughts for me.

"What? NO!" Crystal exclaims, looking horrified. "I'm a Mario fangirl! All the way!"

"Mario fangirl?" I whisper, suddenly very scared. I blink back tears. "This is weird…"

"And why am I wearing black?" Crystal continues. "Like, seriously? It's like, totally the ugliest color in the _world!_ Where's the pink?"

"I, uh…" Suddenly, I can't take it anymore. I push past Peach and run out the door.

I'm afraid.

I'm afraid of this being a joke, but I'm afraid of it being the truth even more.

I'm afraid of what the future will be like.

I'm afraid of how the adventure will go, with a "girly-girl-Crystal".

But most of all, I'm afraid for Crystal.

I sink down in the alley that has become my getaway. And I cry.

* * *

><p>Ah, so, Crystal IS insane! (okay not really, but it sounds cool!) Poor Mario...<p>

Next chapter: IN SIX TRILLION YEARS AND ONE NIGHT. I mean, hopefully sooner rather than later, but our final-exam-thingies are coming up, soo... (I'm not sure what to call them. They have a name, but it might be exclusive to my city, and stalkers...) So yeah.

Please R&R but don't flame. Or I'll turn your flames into a fire flower and shoot them back at you! (kidding, I'll just make the fire flower and give it to Mario while he's angry! XD)

Bye!

-Blossom OUT-


	42. Nightmare

WellIreallysuckatupdating -_-'

I would give you a list of 100 excuses, but the main one is...I don't even know. Kill me now. Apparently listening to too much Vocaloid is bad for trying to update on time. :P

...er, something like that?

**This is in Toadal's POV!**

Um, so...yay, I updated...? :D

*killed*

WARNING: READ THIS CHAPTER AT YOUR OWN RISK. It contains things not appropriate for young children... *stares at Kitty* THAT MEANS YOU. O_O

Disclaimer: I own the ideas for the two new plants in here: picklewood and candythorn! I also own Toadella and Toadia, but Star333 owns Toadal and Mr. Toadlen. Nintendo owns Bowser, Toad Town, Castle Koopa, the Darklands, and any other thing I might have mentioned! :D

**Chapter Forty Two: Nightmare**

The sun is beginning to set.

It's a beautiful sunset. Now I wish I was standing next to _her: _my favorite person in the whole world, who I'm possibly risking my life to save…who I'd love to be with and never leave. If she were here, we would both watch the sunset…

But even if she were here, she wouldn't be able to enjoy it. If only she weren't blind…

_But isn't that exactly why we're off to rescue her? A world without her would just kill me…whether she's blind or not._

I stare down at the ground, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

_And all because of __**him**__…_

Suddenly, rage replaces my sadness; directed not at Bowser, but at someone else. Someone whose name I know, whose face I hate…

_I want nothing more but to defeat him…_

"Toadal!" Toadella's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I look up into her eyes, narrowed in frustration. "You're _supposed_ to be helping me look for a sleeping place, not daydreaming about your…little…crush…" She trails off, her face showing a mixture of emotions. I don't say anything, because we both know that "my little crush" is also her best friend.

Suddenly, she snaps back to attention. "So I need _you_ to help me find a place to set up camp." She turns around and stalks up the hill towards a forest.

"Wait, Toadella!" I call. She turns around, glaring. "The woods might be dangerous. Perhaps I had better go first―"

"Perhaps you had better let me do something myself for once," she snaps. Then she continues up the hill, obviously angry with me. I sigh, looking over my shoulder at the ever fading sunset. The sunset…hanging in the west…over the Darklands…where Toadia is probably being…

_It's best not to think about it._

I spin around and follow Toadella into the forest.

Toadella has disappeared from sight, but she's left a trail and doesn't seem to have tried to cover it up. As I follow, I cover her tracks with leaves and sticks, and try to keep myself from leaving a trail myself. Somebody could find us, and then where would we be?

It doesn't take a very long time to find her. She's set up camp beneath a picklewood bush, laying our blanket out on the sharp leaves beneath. "Toadella," I sigh, "Most wild forest animals are attracted to picklewood! We can't set up camp here."

"Well, where do you suggest we go?" she asks, seeming irritated.

"Somewhere where there aren't picklewood bushes," I say calmly, but my patience is running out quickly. I walk further into the woods, and come to rest under a group of trees. "These are candythorn trees. Most dumb beasts won't go near them. They smell bad to them."

Toadella plops her bag on the ground, spreads out the blanket, and sits on it. "What are 'dumb beasts'?"

I sit down next to her. "Dumb. Stupid." When she throws me a questioning glance, I say, "Meaning, they aren't very smart. A dumb beast is basically your wild koopa or goomba, except they don't feel emotions or speak. They're killing machines, always hungry for…" I wince, not daring to finish the statement. "Whatever you do, do _not_ go near them. They could easily kill us…"

Toadella lies down on the blanket. "Good idea," she yawns. "I'm going to go to sleep now, kay? Thanks for giving me nightmare fuel. I'm sure my dreams will be really happy!" It's hard to miss the sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey, you were the one who asked about it," I point out, but she's already fast asleep.

I sigh and lay back, soon falling asleep as well…

I'm in a dark room.

It's dark, but I still recognize it. This is the place where all of _my_ nightmares come true.

I turn to run, to escape the horror it holds, but suddenly, _he's_ in front of me. My father, his face twisted in rage I never thought possible. He reaches up to slap me…and he does. It hurts, but not as much as the next punch, and the next kick, and the thud of my head on broken glass as my head hit the floor. Or, at least it feels like broken glass…

"What do you want?" I cry. "Why are you doing this?"

"You know why!" he snarls, delivering another blow.

And I do.

The night wears on. Slap, punch, slap, punch, slap, kick…

"Traitor!"

"Idiot!"

"Useless worm!"

"Monster!"

"Traitor!"

"It's all your fault!"

"Coward!"

"Fool!"

"Worm!"

"Idiot!"

"Toadal!"

"Toadal!"

"Toadal!" He's shaking me now.

"TOADAL!"

I open my eyes, gasping for breath, to see Toadella's anxious, scared face staring down at me.

"Toadal!" she exclaims. "Were you having a nightmare? You were yelling and screaming in your sleep and―" she breaks of as she notices the tears on my face. "Toadal?"

"I-I'm sorry!" I sob.

"What's wrong, Toadal? Tell me!"

"I-I can't!" I stare down at the blanket. "It would only hurt…"

"Toadal, tell me right now, or I'll walk away from camp and probably get eaten by one of those stupid beasts or whatever you called them!" She must see the horror on my face, because she softens a bit. "Please?"

_Should I? _I wonder. _Maybe it would help. After all, it's why we're on this adventure in the first place…but what if he finds out? He'd definitely…_ I bite my lip and stare at the ground.

"Please, Toadal?"

I look up in her blue eyes, so similar in color to Toadia's…

_I have to do it._

"M-my dad…he's abusive." I see the shock on Toadella's face but continue on. "M-my mom left when I was very young…I-I never knew her. My d-dad always says i-it's my fault sh-she left…" A tear falls down my face and Toadella wipes it away with her sleeve. I take a deep breath. "Do you know Mr. Toadlen?"

She seems surprised. "The PE teacher?" I nod.

"H-he's my father."

Toadella looks even more shocked now. "H-he is?" she gasps.

Again, I nod.

She relaxes. "Well, I guess that makes sense. You seemed scared of him, that day in PE…" she trails off, frowning. "Is he a criminal?"

"Y-yes. Why?"

"I'd want to know if my PE teacher was breaking the law. What does he do?"

"He, um…" _Should I tell her?_ "H-he, um, steals st-stuff, and he's k-killed a few t-toads…"

"What's with the hesitation?" Toadella asks suddenly. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

I stare at the ground. "N-no―"

"Tell me. NOW."

Something about her voice makes me scared to do anything but comply.

"H-he has a pact with Bowser!" I exclaim. "That's a-all I know, honestly! I-I tried to a-ask him, but he w-wouldn't tell me…" I sigh. "But what I know is that, in order to free me from him, and Toadia from Castle Koopa, we have to defeat Bowser!"

"So your dad and Bowser are working together to take over the Mushroom Kingdom?" Toadella murmurs.

"Yes. But that's all I know about it!" I yell. "Every time I tried to ask D-dad for more information, h-he hurt me. He d-doesn't like me, you know. He s-says I always get i-in his way, since I d-don't agree with the things h-he does. I a-always tell him he's w-wrong. He b-beats me a lot w-when I d-do that…" I burst into tears.

"Do you want to go back?"

"What?" I jerk my head up sharply.

"Do you want to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom? Turn back while there's still time?" Toadella rephrases.

"No!" I'm surprised by the sudden ferocity of my voice. "It's the only way I can finally be free of him, to defeat Bowser! Toadia and I both…we'll be free!" The tears still rolling down my face, I hug my knees to my chest…

"Okay, so we won't go back." Toadella seems puzzled by my sudden outburst. "But if we're going to defeat Bowser, we need some sleep. So how about we do that?" There's a tired edge to her tone, even though I can tell she's trying to be gentle.

"O…okay." I say quietly.

A few minutes pass, and while Toadella appears to be asleep, I can't seem to follow her. I'm thinking of how close I am to Bowser, to defeating him…and being free.

Free at last.

* * *

><p>Oh, gosh, I can't believe I just wrote that...<p>

I originally planned this fic to be all, "happy, we're off to save the blind toad girl!" and look where it is now...

*killed by an angry mob of readers*

Please R&R! Flames will be given to Toadal to use to burn Bowser to a crisp! MWAHAHA―okay, I'll stop. :/

Bye!

-Blossom OUT-


	43. Author's Note

**Hello.**

**As everyone can tell, I haven't updated this story in over a year. I haven't published anything in over a year. To everyone but my friends on the forums, I've appeared to be dead for over a year.**

**And I've decided to finally stop putting this off and get it done with. Hooray.**

**I'm not updating this story again. It was a dumb thing my overconfident sixth grade self put together, and I hate it. I've been trying to leave my past behind, and this story is a part of that past...I want to forget it ever happened.**

**I could go on and on about this stuff happened in real life and yada yada yada, but long story short: I got depressed. I can't write. When I force myself out of bed, onto the computer, and to finally type up a chapter of something, anxiety keeps me from ever publishing it. Maybe it was the flamers. I couldn't care less.**

**I probably won't publish much on this website anymore. Maybe some fics for an anime. Maybe. That's it.**

**Does anyone even care?**

**Anyways...that's really all. See you all around!**

**-Blossom OUT-**


End file.
